Return of the Big Four
by Lost Lu
Summary: [Act III] Trained by the seasoned Warrior God and united strong against their malevolent foes, and still...nothing went according to plan for the Big Four. With the Fire God awakened, all Hell has broken loose. The fate of the world rests on the outcome of this final battle.
1. A day unlike any other

**A/N: First fanfic &amp;here's a rundown of things to know:**

**This epic action/adventure is meant to be sort of like a spiritual sequel to all the other fanfics written for RotBTD. People usually always bring back Pitch or have all the Big Four's villains team up against them. That's been done a lot, so I had a different idea.  
Since in their own movies, they all come from similar worlds, worlds full of dragons and witches and mythical guardians and magic; I decided to have the Big Four go up against gods to deal with a very apocalyptic threat. So after many adventures that they have been on together, this story takes place after all of that.**

**The gods/deities are all taken straight out of Japanese mythology. As for the Big Four, over the years they've become a really close group of friends, and a strong, formidable team. The characters are all the same. All their origin stories in each of their individual movies still happened. I did not change much about them. Except this is years later, so they are in their early twenties (minus Jack Frost because he's immortal, forever 19).  
****Other characters from the Disney and DreamWorks cg animated films will pop here and there.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Rights belong to their respected companies.**

**&amp;Yeah. If this interests you and you actually take the time to read through my story, thank you so very much, it means a lot. I hope you all enjoy it and feel free to let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was a beautifully calm morning out in the middle of the ocean, white clouds stretched across the blue sky. Then all of a sudden... A black scaled dragon shot out of a cloud and soared through the air at such velocity.

"Yeah!" Hiccup, the suited up dragon rider, hollered when suddenly a bug hit the back of his throat.

He should have been wearing his helmet but he enjoyed the rush of the wind far too much. The dragon's deep seal-like laughter made Hiccup cough up more. After he spit out the insect, he immediately started cracking up when a small bird crashed into the dragon's wide open mouth.

Hiccup leaned down to pat his dragon's head, "That there my dear Toothless, is called sweet, sweet karma."

Quickly clearing out the bird, Toothless tilted his head, whacking Hiccup in the face with his ear.

"Ow!"

Toothless got the last laugh.

Then they both turned their attention to an island off in the distance, "A new place to add to the map" he uttered, "Race you there!"

Hiccup detached himself from Toothless and slid off, extending the flaps under his arms to turn his light strapped and padded outfit into a wingsuit. The dragon's prosthetic tail expanded seamlessly on its own and off they went.

Toothless got the lead, but Hiccup spun his body into a bullet shape and caught up. Not being all too competitive, the Night Fury shot tiny blasts beneath Hiccup to elevate him. They breezed through the sky, miles above the waters below.

They reached the island at the same time. Before impact Hiccup positioned his body upright, opening his arms and legs like a starfish to slow down. He landed feet-first, rolling forward on the soft ground; a smooth landing. Toothless, on the other hand, stomped down on all fours beside him with a loud thump!

"Nice flying, bud" having seen a clear view of the island from above, Hiccup pulled out his world map and began drawing this new location. Toothless explored the area. Being a talented artist, it did not take too long before Hiccup finished.

The young rider then heard his dragon roar from a few feet away. He rolled up his map and rushed over. Pushing passed a couple bushes, he jogged up a short hill to meet Toothless at the top.

"What's the matter, bud?"

Toothless's fierce gaze focused out at the sea. Hiccup looked over at the general direction, "What is that...?"

A large storm was coming their way. The dark storm was filled with lighting, raging waters and winds, and two tornadoes leading it towards the island.

"We gotta make sure no one's living here." He jumped on Toothless and they searched the entire land mass.

By the time they finished, the storm had arrived, already covering one half of the sizable island. Thankfully no people inhabited the area.

Hiccup and Toothless were about to leave but noticed two things. One: the storm had suddenly stopped in place. Two: there appeared to be three people now on the side of the volcano that was on the edge of the island.

"What are they thinking...?" Hiccup was baffled by what they might be doing but then quickly realized, "We have to get them out of there!" They dived down towards the volcano.

* * *

On the surface of the rocky slope, a ghostly visage of a Japanese woman in a stunning red, fiery, and flowery dress floated at the peak. "You cannot continue this journey of yours, brother. You know not the dangers you will unleash onto this world."

"I know full well what I must do," said a tall Japanese man with messy black hair down to his shoulders and silver-streaks that ran through it. He also had a rugged goatee. Wearing different shades of blue tactical attire with a dark shredded cloak, the man made his way up the inactive volcano.

Close behind him was a devilishly gorgeous Japanese woman in a red and white kimono with gold leaves and vines designed all down the back, down the arms, and around the bottom. She also wore a matching sash belted around her waist, flattering her thin figure.

These two were no humans; they were powerful deities. The man was Susano, the violent god of the sea and unyielding storms. The woman was Kitsune, a powerful witch that has survived for centuries on her cunning, and kept forever young by her dark magic.

The transparent visage at the top was definitely no human either.

"I know it isn't really you, Amaterasu," the Storm God stood before her, "The Goddess of the Sun's responsibility to the world is far too great to risk coming down here. You cannot leave your post, not unless you want the universe to fall into darkness."

"Please Susano, heed my cry. I'm contacting you spiritually to speak, not fight."

"It's far too late to speak to me about anything, sister."

"What's going on here!?" Hiccup shouted out as Toothless landed besides these three deities, who all just ignored them.

Rain poured down endlessly all around them.

"You have already hit four of the ancient volcanoes. Do not go any further with this," the Sun Goddess begged, "It is not too late to turn around. Go, _please_, before our older brother has to do what he must to stop you."

Susano laughed, "Our brother of the moon?"

Hiccup thought to himself, _the moon? Could they be talking about the Man in the Moon? _He remembered hearing about him from a good friend of his.

Susano continued, "He has punished me long enough. What more can he take away from me!"

Amaterasu pleaded, "Susano-"

"No!" The angry god took a moment to collect himself, "Besides, once I awaken Kagutsuchi, not even our brother will be able to stop us."

"_Kagutsuchi?_" Hiccup, both worried and confused by this heated conversation, tried to interrupt as the storm raged on with the angrier Susano got, "You all need to stop arguing and get away from here. The storm's getting worse!"

Susano and Kitsune finally turned to them, acknowledging their presence. Toothless began to growl, exposing his sharp teeth. He did not like this.

Without a word, Kitsune lunged forward, whipping her hand out. Hiccup's eyes widen as a dark-red hex formed around her hand. It shot out a red energy beam, but Toothless quickly countered with a blue fire blast. The close explosion knocked back the rider and his dragon. They tumbled down the slope of the volcano. The witch's hex faded away, but she stood ready in case they came back up.

Susano turned his attention back to his sister.

She tried warning him again, "You cannot hope to control the Kagutsuchi. It was separated into eight distant locations for a reason! It is a monstrous beast!"

"He was no monster!" Susano stoically recalled, "He was merely misunderstood…much like I was."

"Brother please!" Amaterasu cried out.

Hiccup and Toothless got back on their feet. "You hearing all that, bud?" Toothless groaned. "We gotta stop them." He drew out his new, upgraded sword and Toothless spat on it, engulfing the blade in flames. Hiccup twirled his fire sword and hopped on, "Let's go!"

* * *

Back on top of the volcano, the earth started to quake. A thunderous voice echoed, "**Warming words cannot penetrate a cold heart.**" The ground cracked open and a twenty-foot warrior emerged.

Hachiman, the God of Warriors and divine protector of Japan. The deity was in full military-green samurai armor, wielding a long twin-bladed katana.

Kitsune stared up at the god unimpressed, while Susano stared up with a smile upon seeing a familiar face.

Toothless flew Hiccup high in the sky. They were both shocked at the sight, "Whoa…but now is he a good guy or a bad guy?"

"**We tried it your way, Amaterasu. Now, I shall end this my way.**"

"Oh, he's good. Great!" Hiccup pointed his flaming blade at Kitsune. They had a clear shot now that she was distracted by the giant samurai. The Night Fury fired a deadly blast. Kitsune sharply turned around as the attack made impact.

"We got her!"

The smoke cleared, revealing that Kitsune had protected herself within a magic red orb.

"Oh come on with this witch!"

As the other two opponents were about to fight, the Sun Goddess dropped her head in sadness and her ghostly visage faded away.

The God of Warriors swung his blade down to the ground at Susano, but the storm God jumped out of the way. The katana's impact was so mighty that it split the ground and chunks of stone flew upward. "Kitsune, take care of the Dragon Rider. I shall deal with my old friend."

Toothless was flying circles around the witch as she tried to shoot them down with her energy beams. The Night Fury fired at the top of the volcano, creating a rock-slide that fumbled back Kitsune as she tried to blast away and dodge every other boulder.

Meanwhile, Susano kept evading every fierce strike with a confident grin.

"Tell me, Hachiman. How will the master general fair without an army?"

"**I will need no army to defeat you, traitor!**" Hachiman responded sternly.

Susano bent the water from the pouring rain to create a trident-like spear with a long blade on the other end. His weapon was strong enough to block a direct hit from Hachiman's great sword.

"I am not the traitor here!" He snapped angrily and leaped high into the air, "Do you forget who was the one wrongfully punished and stripped of his dignity?"

They locked weapons, "Who was the one banished from the heavens!"

Hachiman knocked him out of the air with an elbow. Susano hit the ground hard with a painful grunt.

"**I was not present when all these events occurred. I was out leading my armies, winning battle after battle for my homeland, doing my duty. But I trust that the rest of the gods did what they had to.**"

Susano got up from the crater made in the grey earth when he crashed, and wiped his face clean.

Hachiman stepped towards him. "**What you are doing on the other hand, is beyond acceptable. You can destroy not just our homeland but the rest of the world.**"

Susano looked up at Hachiman with fierce determination. "Then let it burn," he uttered grimly and shot lightning from his fingertips. The protector of Japan blocked the strike with his sword. His blade absorbed it all, but the move was only a distraction.

Susano got rid of his spear and conjured two tornadoes, both ramming into Hachiman from behind. He let out a thunderous shout as he fell forward but recovered by rolling back up onto one knee. Susano did not let up. He pounced at Hachiman and with both palms he sent out a strong gust of wind that blew Hachiman's sword out of the way for Susano to deliver another lightning strike. This time it hit the giant straight in the chest. He fell back with a smoke trail steaming off of him.

* * *

Further down the volcano, Hiccup and Kitsune continue their fight along an edge of the slope. Off the edge is a straight fall to trees far below.

Hiccup and Toothless have had the upper hand in this battle due to the advantage of the skies. Although the pouring rain and angry winds have made it difficult to maneuver. The witch stood her ground with growing dark-red hexes not only around her hands but also surrounding her whole body.

Hiccup stayed on his dragon. "Think we got her mad…"

Kitsune shot out another beam. Toothless countered it with another fire blast. The explosion created enough cover for the Night Fury to pierce through the black smoke and catch her off guard. But the witch was very quick. Just as another neon blue attack came towards her, she created a large circular hex in front of her, blocking the impact.

Now that they were close enough, Kitsune extended a hex-covered hand. Toothless roared in pain.

"What's wrong, bud!?"

One of her magical hexes had formed around the dragon, stopping it in place. The sudden stop in momentum propelled Hiccup forward. Kitsune swung her hex-covered hand to the side, tossing Toothless in that same direction. The Night Fury crashed into a pile of rocks caused by the rock-slide.

"Toothless!"

Hiccup, falling towards her, threw his fire sword. She caught it before it even reached her with another magic hex. Focused on catching his weapon, Hiccup opened the flaps for his wingsuit and glided towards Kitsune at great speed. Just before contact, he flipped himself upward and drop-kicked her right off the edge.

Kitsune fell to the trees down below, still never uttering a word.

Hiccup got up, picked up his blade, and sprinted toward the stone pile where Toothless had fallen. "Toothless! You alright, buddy?"

With a ferocious roar, The Night Fury busted out from the large pile. He kept making aggravated noises. Hiccup put his arm around his head, "Don't worry, I took care of her. For now, anyways-" They felt the ground shake as Hachiman fell.

"Let's go help the big guy." They rode off.

* * *

At the summit, a tornado smashed down onto Hachiman's sword-wielding hand. Susano stood on the weary giant's chest. He formed his spear again and placed the long bladed end onto his opponent's neck.

He panted tiredly, "Not bad, my old friend. You truly deserved your title. But you have fallen, as so will the rest-"

The Night Fury's fire attack thundered through the sky and blasted Susano clean off of Hachiman, sending him dozens of feet away.

The heroes hovered above the giant samurai, whose plated armor was cracked all over.

"Can you walk?"

"**Yes…**" Hachiman grabbed his katana and used it to lift himself up. "**You have made an ally this day, young rider.**"

"Great to have someone like you on my side."

A strong wind passed through them as the Storm God shouted in frustration off in the distance.

"So how do we stop him?"

"**We can start by piercing his soul with this,**" he raised his twin-bladed sword.

"Um, is there any way _without_ killing him?"

The God of Storms rode on the top of a tornado that covered up to his waist. He headed straight for them, fists clenched as lightning cracked through the grey sky behind him.

"**Not if you do not want him to kill us.**"

Toothless fired at the spiraling tornado. His blue flames quickly spread up until they hit Susano, knocking him off. The Storm God recovered by commanding a gust of wind that took him all the way around to the back of Hachiman's head. Just as the giant turned, Susano formed his spear and sliced the samurai's helmet-mask off! Hachiman groaned as he fumbled back. His face revealed, showing a seasoned warrior with a thin beard and a scar down one eye with his hair in a traditional chonmage.

"Whoa!" Hiccup gasped. "He's fast. Ground him!"

Toothless tackled Susano down to the surface. The dragon snarled right in his face as the Viking tried to hit the god with his fiery sword while still aboard. Susano blocked every swing with his spear and struggled to keep the dragon's jaws at bay with his feet. The Night Fury got a good bite on one leg. The god yelled at the sharp pain. Toothless then flung him away. Susano landed headfirst into a boulder, breaking it to chunks.

The dragon and his rider got closer to him with the God of Warriors by their side.

"**There is no escape, Susano. Accept your fate.**"

"This is not my fate." Susano fired lightning from his fingertips again, but his targets got out of the way just in time.

Then Hiccup was hit by a dark-red beam out of nowhere. Toothless yelped in worry as he saw Hiccup fall to the surface. Without each other, they both plummeted.

Hachiman turned to see the witch had returned. Taking opportunity of this brief distraction, Susano leaped forward and stabbed Hachiman through the back with the trident end of his spear.

Toothless collapsed next to Hiccup. The rider witnessed what happened to his ally, "No!"

The giant gasped as green beams of his spirit energy shot out from where he was impaled. As his spiritual energy kept leaking out, he kept shrinking down until he dropped to the size of a normal man.

Hiccup rode Toothless toward Susano, but the god removed his spear and stepped into a hexed portal that Kitsune had created. The portal closed and Susano exited out of the other end, right beside the witch, many feet down the slope.

The Viking reach the wounded deity. No more of his spiritual energy was beaming out. Hiccup hopped off his dragon and knelt beside him, lifting his head.

"_You must stop them..._" he uttered, his voice now weak and not at all thunderous like before. Hiccup raced through ideas in his head as the enemy neared closer, "We will, but not today. Toothless, give us some cover!" He made up his mind.

The dragon jumped in front and shot a precise line of fire at the ground around them. Flames and thick smoke covered the area between them and the enemy below. Hiccup strapped Hachiman onto Toothless's back.

Hiccup concluded that the best tactic was to fight another day. His new ally was getting worse, and he and Toothless could barely take on the witch alone; they did not stand a chance against the duo combined. Off they went, escaping the island.

"_No_…" Hachiman reached out, "_They cannot reach the pit of the volcano,_"

"I overheard you guys. There are eight of your ancient volcanoes. I'm sorry, but we can afford to lose one more."

"_You do not understand…_"

On the surface, Susano and Kitsune reached the top of the volcano and peeked down into the lava pit.

"Perform the spell."

Kitsune did so. As she raised her hands, magical hex symbols formed around them and covered the ground beneath her as she chanted a series of words in Japanese.

Hiccup and Hachiman stared below while Toothless focused on flying away.

"What is she doing?" Hiccup asks, afraid of the answer.

"_She is reviving the spiritual essence of Kagutsuchi…the Fire God…_"

The volcano erupted. Susano grinned in victory.

Hachiman watched in defeat. "_Once all eight are activated, Kagutsuchi will awaken. His pure rage will be enough to wipe out everything._"

"Then we're gonna need reinforcements. C'mon, bud!"

Toothless picked up the pace, leaving the lost battle on the storm-covered island behind.


	2. Reuniting

**A/N: ****One important thing to note for this chapter. Throughout all the crazy adventures the Big Four have been on, Rapunzel has learned how to better defend herself and use weaponry. Merida mainly teaches her since they have become best friends and visit one another all the time. She taught her how to wield a sword, handle knives, and is trying to teach her the bow but it doesn't stick with Rapunzel.  
Also, I wanted her to have her long blonde hair again, so on one of the group's early adventures it grew back through mystical means.  
****(Though not quite as long as before, since she hasn't had another 18 years to grow it out)****  
**

* * *

Out on a vast green field, just beside the forests that spread far and wide across the land, Merida and Rapunzel spent time together during target practice.

"Oh, come now, just once more would ye?" The Scottish princess insisted.

"But I'm not good with the bow like you are." The blonde princess complained.

"Not yet no, but with practice-" she looked at her target board, every arrow hit the bullseye. Then she looked over at Rapunzel's board, all her arrows hit just about everything else _but_ the target. "-a lot of practice. You can be just as good as me," she thought again, "half as good" and smiled cheekily.

"I think I should just stick to my new daggers," she pulled out a couple from her sleeve. "_Daggers_? But-" before Merida could finish, Rapunzel flung three at the target, two hitting the inner ring and one nailing the bullseye. She then leaned into Merida and with a teeth-full smile she said, "Sseeee?"

The redhead crossed her arms and proudly acknowledged her skill, "Not bad, Punzie."

"Totally beats a frying pan, am I right?" She joked while effortlessly balancing the tip of a blade on her index finger.

Merida laughed and playfully jabbed her arm, "You're right about that one."

Rapunzel rubbed the spot, for it actually hurt a bit. Then eagerly, "Hey, can I try hitting an apple off your head?"

"Wot!? No! Ye mad!?"

"Oh c'mon, it'll be really cool if I pull it off."

"Nae! It won't be so _cool_ for me if yuh miss."

"But I'm sure I can-"

Merida put her arm around Rapunzel's shoulders and started walking her toward her tower, "How about we have ourselves a wee little feast first, then maybe I'll think about it…maybe."

She was a tiny bit bummed, yet remained cheerful, "Erm, okay! But you already ate so much back at the castle this morning."

"True," she said shamelessly. "But I'm still a bit hungry. I traveled a long way ta come visit yuh after all."

"And I'm so glad you did. It's always fun spending time together. Can't wait to show you what I've done with the place."

"Still can't believe ye go back to it. If I was locked up in a tower fer most me life, I'd never run back. I'd have the rotten thing crumbled to bits."

Rapunzel pondered for a brief moment as they kept walking down the path with luscious greenery all around them on the sunny afternoon.

"Well, some memories about it were sad, some even heartbreaking," she remembered being chained down by the evil woman whom she had thought, for years, was her mother. She also remembered Eugene dying in her arms in that very tower.

Rapunzel shook off those terrible memories and cheered up again, "But I did grow up there, it's not too far from Corona, and it's a nice place for me and Eugene to sneak off to when we want to spend some alone time together. A place that only we know about."

Merida nudged her, "Ooo, look at youu,"

She giggled, "Stop it,"

"Well Punzie, ah admire yer bravery. Can't wait ta see your tower, all renovated and sparkly and such."

The two best friends then darted their attention up to the sky at the sudden sound of flapping wings. They both squinted with their hands above their eyes, for the sun is directly hitting their faces.

"Is that?"

"Hiccup?"

Toothless let out a tired groan as they became fully visible and landed right in front of the two princesses, "Guys!"

"My gosh," Rapunzel covered her mouth in shock at the sight of the unconscious man behind Hiccup.

"Who's that?" Merida asked.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, my friend's badly wounded so I came to the best healer I know." Hiccup hopped off and Merida helped him with the samurai.

"Lay him down on the grass over there," Rapunzel pointed them to the spot. Toothless laid on his side, exhausted. Hiccup and Merida placed the warrior gently on the soft grass.

"We flew a whole day straight to get here," Hiccup began as Rapunzel untangled her long silky hair and knelt down beside the man as Hiccup kept talking, "We were going to go to the castle, but luckily Toothless spotted you."

She placed her hands on the man's forehead and chest. Her hair began to glow gold as she closed her eyes.

Looking at all the severe wounds and damaged armor on the fallen warrior, even noticing how beat Hiccup and Toothless were, Merida asked vengefully, "Who did this?"

"That's kind of tough to answer actually, which is why I'll explain everything later—"

"—_Susano!_" the man answered faintly and started coughing uncontrollably.

"Please, just relax, you need to regain your strength." Rapunzel turned to her friends, "Let's get him inside."

* * *

A while later, Hachiman was recovering on Rapunzel's comfy bed, breathing slowly. His armor was removed. He was cleaned, bandaged, and tucked under the covers. The three young adults stood around him, having warm tea. Rapunzel sat on her patient's bedside and offered him a cup, "Drink this, it'll help." She moved the cup up to his mouth.

He took a sip, "Thank you..."

She wondered, "How come there was no blood on your wounds?"

"I don't bleed."

"Wot? Ye were stabbed straight through." Merida interjected. "How do yuh not-"

"He's a god."

The princesses looked at Hiccup with perplexed eyes.

"He's right," Hachiman stated.

The girls faced back to the recuperating deity.

"Being a god I shall be back on my feet quicker than any mortal, even faster now having been healed with your _gifted_ abilities."

"Happy to help," Rapunzel nodded with a kind smile.

"So..._god_," Merida proceeded to bluntly ask. "Ye got a name?"

"I am Hachiman…"

"The god of war?" She guessed.

"More accurately the Patron of Warriors and Protector of Japan"

"What's _Japan_?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's a far away land to the southeast," Hiccup answered her. "Toothless and I came across it once. We discovered new dragon breeds down there."

"Yes, but I left my homeland to try and stop Susano…" He shut his eyes, "I failed..."

"_We_ haven't failed yet. There are still three volcanoes left, right?" Hiccup reassured him.

Merida took a big gulp of her tea and planted her mug on the table beside her. "Okay, hold up just a minute there, lads. Wot volcanoes? Who's this _Susano_? Now is the time ta explain everything!"

* * *

Just outside the tower, Toothless chomped down on a pile of fish that Merida had caught for him. The two kingdom horses that brought the princesses out here stared at the dragon from a safe distance. Toothless looked over at them and puffed. The horses cowered behind a tree. Toothless smirked and went back to enjoying his fish.

Back inside the tower, Hachiman finished informing the girls everything that had happened. He explained who Susano and Kitsune were and the dire situation concerning the eight ancient volcanoes, each holding a severed essence of Kagutsuchi. The warrior also warned them of everything that will happen if the God of Fire is summoned.

Merida uttered his name in worried awe, "Kagutsuchi..." She then clenched a fist, "We cannot allow that beast ta rise!"

"But why does Susano want to do such a thing?" Rapunzel asked in a trembling voice.

The god went into more exposition, "With the Fire God, Susano will be able to take revenge on the Sun and Moon."

She still did not understand the motive. "Why would he want to take out our sun and moon?"

"Because they're gods too," Hiccup assessed.

"Yes, Amaterasu and her older brother...as you may guess, if the siblings are slain, it will not just affect your world, the entire universe will fall out of balance."

"Wow, no pressure or anything," Rapunzel nervously started playing with her hair.

Merida confidently stated to Hachiman, "No worries, lad. We'll help yuh prevent the end of times!"

"But if worse comes to worst," Hiccup brushed his chin to think, "I know a friend of ours that'll be handy in a fight against a fire god."

The three friends all smiled.

Rapunzel jumped with joy, "We're getting the group back together!"

"Wait, but Jack is off who-knows where. No one's seen him since the last time we all saved the bloody world."

Rapunzel's pretty green eyes lit up as an idea immediately came to her, "I know how we can find him! I'm good friends with his girlfriend's sister."

Both Hiccup and Merida snapped baffled looks at Rapunzel and exclaimed at the exact same time, "Jack has a girlfriend!?"


	3. The cold never bothered us anyway

Up at a remote location within a cluster of snowy mountains, a magnificent ice palace stood tall. And for once, there was not a blizzard at such an altitude. All was still, peaceful, and the frozen palace glistened under the florescent northern lights.

Inside, Queen Elsa practiced her powers. She walked around in her icy blue dress, redesigning the frosted windows and forming snow sculptures with the graceful movements of her hands. It was quite effortless now. She had greatly improved her skills thanks to her love teaching her how to better control her abilities. Speaking of which, Elsa heard him making a ruckus all the way down in the chambers.

The Queen made her way to the extravagantly curved staircase. Jack Frost burst into the main hall, followed by a giant snow creature that broke through the edges of the already open doors.

"Have I ever mentioned how cool and amazing it is that you can create living things!" Jack exclaimed.

The snow-giant moped with a long grump.

"Aw don't sweat it, Marshmallow, maybe you'll score more goals in our next game of puck puck."

The creature formed a hopeful grin and walked off to another part of the palace.

Elsa smiled and instantly fixed the broken ice-doors from the stairs, "I wouldn't mind you mentioning how amazing I am a bit more."

Jack flew over, meeting her at the end of the staircase. He kept his staff behind his back and held Elsa's hand with his free arm. He looked into her clear blue eyes the same way he always looked at her, like she was the most precious being in the world to him. "Elsa, you are the most amazing, gifted, most beautiful girl I have ever been with."

She smiled even more, both from the sweet words and also from remembering an important detail, "Jack, I'm the _only_ girl you have ever been with."

He leaned back, "Hey! That's not true."

She laughed, "You're the one who told me!"

"Oh right, well…" he leaned close to her again, "I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you."

She slid her index finger up his chin, guiding him to her lips, "_No_?" She whispered softly and invitingly.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling, "No."

Just as they were about to kiss, frantic knocking at the front door stopped them. They both snapped coldly at the surprise guest for interrupting them, "Who is it!"

"It's me, Anna!"

In the span of a second, Elsa's expression changed from annoyed at the unknown disturbance to glee now knowing it was her little sister.

The couple walked over to the entrance, "I thought you said no one else knew about this place but us? Built by us, _for_ us. That's what made it extra special."

"Yes, but she's my sister."

She snapped her fingers to open the enormous doors. Everyone's faces lit up upon seeing each other.

Anna excitedly greeted her with a big hug, "Hi!"

"Olaf!" Jack shouted at the pleasant surprise.

The little snowman, also created by Elsa, waddled next to Anna, "Hiya Jack!"

Jack swooped him up with a hug, "How you been little—ah,"

Olaf's carrot for a nose poked Jack's cheek, "Oops, sorry about that."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm just happy to see you."

Jack met Olaf when he first moved in with Elsa. They quickly became friends, spending a lot of time together while the Queen was out running and overseeing important matters in Arendelle. Then, Olaf went to live with Anna and Kristoff.

The sisters separated from their hug, "Come in, come in," The eldest shut the doors behind them, "I'm afraid it's cold in here too, but it's still better than out there."

"Yeah, Elsa and I have kept the weather calm, but we're still way up in the mountains. How have you not caught hypothermia by now?" Jack wondered as they all walked deeper into the luxurious palace.

Anna unbuttoned her heavy wool coat and glanced at Elsa, "I guess I'm just used to traveling great lengths for my sister."

Elsa smiled fondly at her, remembering all that they had been through.

"Oh! But Jack…" Anna searched her pockets.

"Yeah?"

"Your friend came to Arendelle to give me this," she handed him a scrolled letter, "He said I needed to get it to you right away."

Reading through it, "It's Hiccup!" he then eagerly asked, "Did he come with you?"

Anna unfortunately explained, "No, the guards didn't trust him with me since he was an unknown outsider who flew in on a dragon. He agreed to stay at the town."

Elsa blinked her eyes, thinking she must have misheard. "A _dragon_?"

Anna brought her hands together ecstatically. "Yes, a dragon! It was so incredible to see!"

With a gawked expression, "I thought there was no such thing..." then turned to Jack, "You never told me Hiccup had a dragon."

He answered her while still reading through the letter, "Huh? Yeah I did. I talk about Toothless all the time."

Her eyes trailed off in amazement at the realization after all this time, "I assumed Toothless was just another friend…"

"He is a friend," he smiled and finished up the letter.

Jack had not seen Hiccup and Toothless in a few years, or the rest of the team for that matter.

"Well it sounds important."

At the bottom of the letter Hiccup wrote in big letters, _THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, JACK_, followed by, _Your pal, Hiccup_.

He rolled up the letter, gripped onto his staff, "So let's go!" and flew out of the ice palace like a rocket.

* * *

Out on Arendelle's royal courtyard, Toothless had gathered quite a crowd. No one in town had ever seen a real life dragon before. Hiccup tried to keep the guards and townspeople back for their own good, because Toothless was starting to get nervous. Then he recognized a loud hollering coming from above that could only be Jack Frost.

"Hey _pal_!"

"Jack!"

Both were thrilled to see one another. Jack landed on his feet with a breeze. The two friends greeted each other in a firm bear hug.

"You're all grown up!" Jack patted Hiccup's arms and moved a hand over his head for measure, "And you finally reached my height."

"It has been a few years. My growth spurt might have came late in the game but here I am! My awkward teen days are done."

"Yeah, yeah I see that...all handsome and everything. Look at you. Astrid must be stoked." He touched Hiccup's chin, "You even got a little stubble there."

Hiccup felt what little he had proudly.

Jack chuckled, placing a hand on the Viking's shoulder and stared at him impressed, "Your awesome armor, the look in your eyes, the way you even stand now…you've changed a lot, Hiccup."

He smiled, "Thanks Jack."

"You still sound the same though." He said mimicking his voice.

"Shut up," Hiccup grinned as he slapped the hand off his shoulder.

After his playful mocking, Jack then turned to greet Toothless, having been eagerly waiting for his turn. The happy dragon jumped on him, knocking Frost down to the floor. He could not stop laughing as he got licked all over. "I missed you too, Toothless."

Jack Frost was the Night Fury's favorite out of Hiccup's friends. The Guardian squirmed out to get back up, wiping the slobber off.

"So how bad is it?" he asked about the important situation while petting Toothless.

"Our kind of bad, only…about a thousand times worse." Hiccup summed it up.

"Whoa...well alright then."

Elsa, Anna, and Olaf arrived, crossing the bridge on a frozen chariot pulled by icy stallions; all made by the Snow Queen herself. They hopped off and walk over to the boys. The crowd already cleared a path.

Hiccup casually spoke into Jack's ear while watching the platinum-blonde in the sparkling blue dress approach them.

"So is she your?"

"Oh yeah" he stated proudly while also staring at Elsa's stunning beauty.

"How come you never told me?"

"I hadn't seen you"

He pointed to the horses and chariot, "Did you make those for her?"

"No, she did."

Amazed, "whaaaat"

"Yeah"

"No way, she has icy snow powers just like you?"

"Even stronger than mine"

"Wow"

"I know, talk about perfect for me."

Elsa reached the boys with Anna and Olaf at her side.

"Hello, you must be Hiccup," she extended her arm for a handshake.

"Yup, that's me," he shook her hand. "So you're the queen here. Your sister told me before she went to get you—agh," the prolonged skin contact gave him a little sting of frostbite.

She quickly pulled away, being extremely apologetic. "Oh sorry! I—I'm just cold to the touch and I don't have my gloves, because...well I don't need them when I'm with Jack."

Jack stood next to his girlfriend and held her hand, "Again, talk about perfect for me. We don't have to worry about freezing each other to death."

She smiled at him. Elsa then told Hiccup, "The cold never bothers me."

The young rider could see that, looking down at their joined hands. No frostbite, nothing.

"Hi there" Elsa looked down at the dragon. She was truly fascinated by the creature rather than afraid of it like most people would.

Toothless moved close enough to smell her, making her a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, he won't bite." Jack assured her.

Toothless looked up at her for a moment then sat, waging his tail. He nudged his head under her hand for her to pet him. Elsa did so happily.

"See, he's friendly."

"He's incredible…" She admired every aspect of the dragon, but made sure not to linger for too long due to her cold touch.

"Told you." Anna crossed her arms with a smirk. Olaf had been hiding behind Anna's leg the whole time though. The dragon frightened him.

Hiccup was a bit surprised, "Toothless must really like you. He still hasn't even fully warmed up to Merida."

Elsa did not know the name, "_Merida_?" stepping back to look over at her love.

"She's a friend of ours, and speaking of our friends," Jack positioned himself in front of Elsa and Anna, "I have to go."

"For how long?" The youngest asked.

Jack glanced over to Hiccup. The brown-haired rider shrugged. Jack looked back at the sisters, "However long it takes."

"I can help," Elsa offered.

Jack gave her a warm smile, "I know you can, but I also know Arendelle needs it's Queen. And besides…" he leaned on his staff, "this isn't the first time my friends and I have had to deal with _trouble_. I'll be fine."

"You better be," she smiled at him lovingly with flirty eyes.

Their lips locked for a kiss goodbye. Hiccup and Anna, along with Toothless and Olaf all looked happily at the loving couple.

As their mouths parted, they both exhaled a freshly cool, dazzling little puff of mist.

Hiccup then climbed on Toothless and prepared to take off. Jack twirled his staff and gave Hiccup a nod. They soared away into to the navy night.

Anna waved goodbye, "Say hi to Rapunzel for me!"

"Sure thing!"

The boys shrunk into the northern lights the farther they went.

Anna saw the concerned expression on Elsa's face.

"It's okay to be worried about him."

"Yes, but this seems different…" looking up at the sky where they had disappeared into the distance, "I just have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**A/N: Jack and Elsa have been together for well over a year. Their ****relationship will be an integral part of this story.**


	4. Assembled once again

The boys reached the Tower by morning. Merida waited outside the entrance with a hand on her hip.

After landing, Jack strutted up to the redhead.

With her chin up, "Jack,"

"Princess," he bowed, "I see you still haven't heard of a haircut."

She smirked and delivered a friendly punch to his gut.

"Ooff!"

"I see you still flinch."

"Well, because you still scare me." He joked, rubbing his belly.

"JACK!"

He looked up at the beautiful sight of a very enthusiastic Rapunzel popping out from the large open window.

She leaped out of the tower and Jack flew up straight towards her. They caught each other in a great, big hug, spinning back down to the ground. Her unbelievably long blonde hair circled around them. Once their bare feet gracefully touched the grass and all of her hair followed, surrounding them, the friends separated from their embrace.

"It's so great to see you!"

"You too. How you been, Punzie?"

"Good, I've been good, and you?"

"I've been doing alright."

"I _bet_." She teased, "You have to tell me all about you and Elsa."

"You know her?"

"No, not really, but I'm friends with Anna. She's the one who invited Eugene and I to Elsa's coronation-"

Merida and Hiccup coughed rudely to get their attention, and pointed to the top of the tower.

"Oh, right." She giggled apologetically, "You can tell me all about your relationship after we save the world. C'mon!" She took him by the hand, and they entered the tower.

Hiccup followed, leaving Merida outside beside Toothless. She looked around to avoid eye-contact. Toothless stared at the ground, pretending to play with the dirt.

Rubbing the back of her neck, "So…"

Toothless sat up, their eyes averting from each other's again and again.

Merida tried to conquer the awkwardness and face the dragon, "Ye uh, did yuh like Arendelle? Punzie told me the skies light up real fancy there at dark…"

The dragon gave the redhead a half-bored look, expressing no sign of interest.

"Aw, come now. Don't tell me you're still upset about the arrow."

Toothless lifted his paw up to her face, showing the scar on his leg while complaining in angry, gruff grunts.

The first time these two met, Hiccup was not present and Merida had shot at the dragon in self-defense.

"It was years ago! And ye were charging right at meh! I reacted. Ah had never seen a bloody dragon before! What did yuh expect me ta do!?"

Toothless scoffed at her and turned away, closing his eyes to lie on the ground.

She tried nudging him for a chance to give a sincere apology, "Toothless I-" he whacked her across the face with his tail without even getting up. "Oh forget it then!" She flailed her hand in the air passive aggressively and left.

* * *

Inside, the four heroes entered the naturally lit room. Sunlight shined through the large open windows and ceiling.

Hachiman was now able to seat himself up.

"Feeling better?" Rapunzel asked.

"Verily," he looked at the silver-haired young man, "Jack Frost! Your friends did not tell me a _Guardian_ would be joining us in this battle. You will be a worthy ally."

"I'll do what I can. And Hiccup told me everything on the way here. So how do we find Susano and the witch?"

"Hmm, I'm afraid I'm not yet strong enough to sense his presence, but I do know where the remaining volcanoes are. Do you have a map?"

"I do," Hiccup pulled out the global map of every destination he had ever been to and handed it over.

Hachiman pointed to a curved series of little islets, "This is the closest from whence we last faced him."

"The Crescent Isles," The Viking recognized them. "I take Astrid there all the time. I know the way."

"We've lost a day and a half. By sea it should take Susano around two to reach the isles. By air, it will take you a mere few hours. There is still time."

"We'll be cutting it in close." Rapunzel said to her friends.

"What else is new?" Jack smiled with his staff hung over his shoulder. They have had many close calls in their past adventures, but together they had always pulled through.

"Wot are we waitin' fer then?" Merida strapped on her bow and loaded quiver.

"Wait," the god raised his hand.

His samurai sword levitated from across the room. Everyone stepped out of the way as it hovered over to its master.

The sword floated before Hachiman. The long twined blade glowed green. He slowly swayed his hands. Flowing with his palms' movements, the glowing blade split from its handle and separated into many small pieces. Then, Rapunzel's daggers and Merida's arrows levitated off of them and moved to Hachiman. The glowing pieces fused onto the dagger blades and arrow tips. Lastly, the glow dimmed, revealing the weapons reinforced, and stronger than ever before.

"Now you are equipped with steel to wound a god."

The improved weaponry returned to their owners.

"Wow…"

"Ye said it…"

"Now go! You must stop Susano and Kitsune, no matter the cost."

Toothless climbed up to the open window. Hiccup adjusted his suit and got on. The Night Fury let go of the wall and they fixed themselves in the air beside the window. He motioned to the girls to follow, "Climb on!" And they did.

Jack flew out next to them with an open smile, "Team's back, guys!"

"They don't stand a chance." Merida proclaimed confidently.

Toothless roared in agreement. Hiccup patted his dragon's scaly neck for them to go and they shot up into the sky.

Jack kept up, flying right beside his friends, arms extended like a bird, enjoying the wind through his silver locks. The rushing sensation never got old.

The Big Four had assembled once again. With looks of confidence and heroic determination, they headed out to face their most challenging threat yet. The outcome of this epic adventure would determine the fate of the entire world.

_**-End of Act I-**_


	5. The first confrontation

At the Crescent Isles, Susano and Kitsune stepped off their boat, crossed the sandy shore, and ventured into the wild trees. These islands were far more tropical than their last destination with its lovely beaches and dense forests. Greenery covered nearly every inch of the Crescent Isles, reaching all the way up the volcano on the center island.

As the malevolent duo cut their way through the dangling vines, Susano halted and signaled Kitsune to stop as well, "Do you sense that, Kitsune?"

The witch scanned the area. A calm yet captivating voice came out of Kitsune's red lips with a pinch of caution, "We are not alone."

"Be at the ready,"

His fingers sparked with electricity, and she loosened her hands with a dark red aura around them. Together, they advanced with their guard up.

As they were about to exit the forest, they heard the familiar sound of the rider's Night Fury. Immediately, a blue blast, fast as lightning, knocked the two deep into the cluster of trees.

The bushes rustled. Kitsune fired a magical energy beam at the general direction. She hit nothing. The sounds of the Night Fury continued to dash all across the skies, throwing them off, for they could not see passed the clouds of leaves on the treetops. Susano then noticed a golden light shining off from the shadows of the forest. What he did not know was that the light was purposely glowing bright to distract him.

Just as he was about to attack, he slipped on the ground for it had suddenly frozen to ice. Then an arrow sliced right across his cheek, leaving its mark. Kitsune tried to fire at where the shot originated from but, again, hit nothing.

Susano groaned in aggravation. Not only did the arrow actually sting, but he thought, _who dares make us look like fools? _Angry storm clouds began to gather over the Crescent Isles.

Another blue fire blast plowed through the ceiling of leaves, separating Susano and Kitsune many feet from one another. The god landed outside the densely packed forest, while the witch tumbled deeper into it.

Susano looked up at the green-covered surface of the volcano, miles in height. As he took a step, his foot froze to the ground. A pale, young-looking man in a blue hoodie slowly descended before him.

"Who are you?" Susano asked angrily.

"Name's Jack Frost and I'd like to talk to you." He replied peacefully.

The grey storm clouds had blocked out the sun by this point. Rain poured as Susano aggressively broke free from the ice and lunged at Jack.

"I just want to talk!" The Guardian shoved the god away.

The Viking rider dived in.

"No! I got him." Jack told them. "Make sure the witch doesn't reach the volcano."

Hiccup and Toothless flew away reluctantly.

Susano ascended, facing Frost from not too far. They stared each other down while airborne.

"You say you wish to speak, and yet you aid the rider in this surprise assault."

"We had to get you away from your friend."

"They will not stand a chance against her. Just as you will not stand a chance against me." He formed his trident-spear, "You should have let the boy help you."

Susano launched himself at him. Jack, not wanting this fight, propelled himself forward. They collided in the air as lightning struck in the background.

* * *

Within the forest, Kitsune kept hearing movement around her. She blocked a few daggers with a hex-covered barrier. She then morphed it into a complete force field and expanded it into a strong blast that knocked the girls out of their cover. It even hit Hiccup and Toothless by surprise just above the treetops when they were coming in.

Boles snapped and began to topple over. Merida rolled out of the way only to meet another towering tree about to crush her. Rapunzel lassoed a tail of her hair around Merida's waist and yanked her clear of danger just in time. The princesses looked around, feeling lucky that they did not get flattened.

After the crashing thumps, a large open area was created with very few places to hide. Kitsune now knew how many foes she faced. There would be no more surprises.

She spotted the dragon and fired. Toothless fired back. Rapunzel and Merida ran in, but the witch had disappeared into a portal. She came out on the other end, fields behind them.

"This again," Hiccup almost forgot that the witch was also capable of creating portals out of thin air with the flick of a wrist.

"I'll distract her." Rapunzel sprinted to the side.

Kitsune tried to pin her down with her dark magic beams, but the blonde was very agile, leaping over and sliding under fallen trees.

Merida hopped onto a stomp and took aim. Hiccup hovered beside her on Toothless.

"Watch out. She's quick."

"Relax me dear boy. This here isn't my first witch. I'll pin her right between the eyes."

She took a deep breath before shooting her arrow. It launched across the field, straight for the back of the enemy's head. Kitsune, unfathomably quick, twirled around and caught the arrow in midair with a magic hex right before it could even reach her.

Merida's jaw dropped.

Hiccup said apologetically, "Oh yeah, did I mention she can do that?"

"That would have been BRILLIANT ta know!" she snapped at him.

They dodged another one of her magic attacks.

The witch formed a protective shield behind her to block Rapunzel's daggers, and began to advance toward the Archer and Dragon Rider.

Before she could draw another arrow, a large hex ring appeared around the Scottish princess, immobilizing her. She groaned as she tried to break free but to no prevail. Kitsune levitated her by that magic hex and swung her passed Hiccup.

"And she can also do that."

"HICCUUUUP!" She scolded him as she flew by.

Merida was thrown into Rapunzel, and they both tumbled over a fallen tree trunk.

* * *

Back to the skies, Jack did his best to fend off every strike Susano delivered. The Japanese god wielded his double-edged spear like a martial arts master, whereas Frost had no such experience.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"For matters that do not concern you, _Guardian_!"

He barely blocked another attack and stated sternly, "Your matters will affect the entire world! So, yeah, it is my concern!" Jack evaded another swing, "Look, if you can just tell me why, then maybe I can help-"

"_Why_!?" Susano struck Jack down, pinning him to the ground, "Why was I frowned upon by my own kin for simply being different?"

* * *

In the skirmish within the forest, Merida jumped back into the thick of it with Hiccup riding circles above Kitsune to try to get a clear shot. Rapunzel was about to follow right behind the fiery redhead but suddenly stopped in place, dropping back on her knees behind cover.

She stared off into nothingness, as if lost in thought. Her hair, spread out all around her on the lime-green grass, began to glow. This time though, her eyes glowed gold as well.

All through a vision, she saw this grown woman appear before her.

Rapunzel, mystified by where she was, asked the lovely woman in the red, floral dress, "Who are you? W-what is this place?"

All around them was but blurring iridescent lights. The princess appeared to be standing on nothing and was not glowing in this illusion. Whereas back in reality, she was still glowing bright from her eyes and hair.

"My name is Amaterasu. I came to you to tell you everything you need to know about the foe you face…"

* * *

Susano let Jack get back up to his feet. He turned around and stabbed his spear into the ground. Looking away stoically, "I was shunned for merely being different…"

"I know the feeling," Jack remembered the first hundreds of lonely years after the Moon had resurrected him. It was a time when no one believed in him yet, for he was no longer the same human boy; he was brought back as something _different_.

The storm settled.

"Even after my banishment, I managed to find a beautiful wife. I grew and eventually ruled over a land with her by my side. Under my dynasty, the civilization thrived, the land flourished, my people prospered…"

Jack continued to listen, hoping to understand him, hoping to find something in his story to use to convince him to stop this evil plan of his- hoping to find some good in him.

"Then all of that was taken from me…"

* * *

Amaterasu went on with her side of the story, "My little brother grew so much since then…"

Moving images appeared beside her. Rapunzel saw an angsty teenager wandering the landscape alone to a new image of a matured man ruling over his people with a beautiful woman at his side. The happy crowd was cheering as he addressed them humbly.

"He looks like my age."

"Yes, but it took many centuries. Although we are eternal beings, we still age, only at a much slower rate than humans."

"So then if he was finally happy, what happened?"

The goddess uttered tragically, "Something that is inevitable for my kind when we fall in love with mortals…"

* * *

Susano shut his eyes in heartfelt anguish, "I knew the day would come when I would outlive her, but...her passing still destroyed me."

Jack's face sunk into dread, fearing what similar fate awaited him with Elsa.

"In my grief, my brother and sister felt I was no longer fit to rule my people."

Jack blinked, recalling one of the details Hiccup informed him about on the way to the Tower from Arendelle. How the moon and sun were also deities and that the moon could be Jack's _Man in the Moon_, "The moon and the sun?"

"Yes." The god clenched his hand into a fist, his voice changed from sorrowful to wrathful, "They stripped me of everything all over again!"

The storm clouds returned, gathering above them on the center islet.

* * *

Amaterasu continued sincerely in her soft voice, "Though he had matured so much and genuinely cared for his people and all they had created together. The loss of his love was too much. He could not help it…"

Rapunzel witnesses brutal images of apocalyptic floods and storms wreaking havoc throughout the kingdom. All while the unaware ruler was mourning from inside his palace. The god's grief alone caused all the destruction.

"It was in his nature. My older brother decided that Susano needed to be removed from his Empire in order to protect his own people. I did not argue and accompanied him."

"How did Susano take it?"

Amaterasu lowered her gaze, "...he had to be dragged out." She stared off into the lights. "My poor little brother was left on his own yet again."

* * *

"I had no choice but to wander the earth yet again, tending to my seas. I longed for my wife. When I wished to see her in the heavens, the gods rejected my plea…said I was forever banished for my adolescent mistakes." Susano finished angrily.

"I'm sorry…I know how angry you must feel, believe me." He walked up to Susano, who had his back turned, "But this…what you're doing, this isn't the way."

"It is the only way."

"But the Fire God-"

He turned to face Jack, stopping him in his tracks.

"Do you know _why_ Kagutsuchi was severed into pieces and cast away?"

Susano approached the silver-haired guardian. Jack held onto his staff, ready just in case.

"Because he was a dangerous monster?"

"Our mother, the Creator Goddess, gave birth to him. In that birth the God of Fire burned her."

Jack's expression widened at the revelation.

Susano went on, "He meant her no harm, how could he? He was only a baby fresh out of the womb. It was simply how he was...his nature. Yet, our All Father was furious for the severe burns had eventually killed her…" He looked away, "He was the one who ordered the so called _monster_ to be beheaded and sliced into eight. My moon brother led this command and had that fool of a samurai make prisons enormous enough and strong enough to contain the Fire God here on Earth."

"The volcanoes…"

"Yes…for thousands of years, he has remained dormant," He walked passed Jack to stare up at the volcano.

He began to declare almost heroically, "After we revive the rest of his essence, Kagutsuchi will awaken. And I will not treat him like how our family treated us…I will be his true family. And together, we will have the power to bring down both the sun and moon. Then break through the gates of the heavens to punish all the rest who wronged us, including our father, the Creator. And…I will see my wife again."

Jack cleared his throat at the horrifying revenge plan. "It doesn't have to come to that. Look, I know the Man in the Moon. I can talk to him. I can work something out." He placed a comforting hand on Susano's shoulder, "You guys can meet and talk after all these years. It can be okay."

Susano snapped around, slamming his palms into Jack's midsection. The push sent Jack down the slope.

"So my brother formed the Guardians? How _rich_!"

Jack picked himself up, hating the slow realization that there was no reasoning with this deity.

"There is nothing to say to the Moon that I haven't already wept for. Words will always fail against deaf ears. That is why extreme actions are necessary."

"I can't let you go through with this."

"I know…"

Susano had become fully aware that the Guardian and his friends would never cease to try and foil his grand plan.

Seeing Jack as a nuisance rather than a legitimate threat, he blasted him with the full force of a raging storm. The stone crushing winds swatted Jack far into the forest like a pest.

* * *

"Now you understand." Amaterasu's spirit form began to fade.

"I do," Rapunzel had to shoot in her dire question, "Now, how do we stop him?"

"You cannot defeat him with pure force."

"You don't think we're strong enough?" She sounded almost offended.

"You and your friends are plenty formidable. But as violent as Susano is and as evil as his intentions are…he is still my brother."

Rapunzel felt such sympathy for the woman in front of her.

"Fearing the day that he would eventually seek revenge, I practiced a way to stop him, but I will need your help."

"What do I have to do?" she urgently asked to the disappearing woman.

"My connection to you is weakening, so hear me well-"

BOOM! Jack crashed into Rapunzel, jolting her out of her spiritual session with Amaterasu.

"Jack!" Nudging him off, "What is the matter with-" she then saw how hurt he was from battle. "Oh no," she readied her hands over his chest, "Do you need me to?"

The Guardian shook it off, "I'll be fine," and got back up.

Nearby, Merida and Hiccup had put up a good fight, but the cunning witch was downright untouchable.

Within range, she had cast a hex ring around Hiccup and yanked him off his dragon. Without his rider, Toothless plummeted to the collapsed treetops. Hiccup, still in her magical grasp, then got slammed into Merida.

The sound of thunder called Kitsune's attention. Susano summoned her. She exited the battle through one of her portals.

The aggravated Night Fury came out of the prickly curtains of branches.

The Big Four regrouped.

"That…did not go well." Understatement made by none other than young Haddock as he leaned on his dragon to catch his breath.

Jack stretched his aching arm, "No kidding, but we can't give up-"

"We won't." Merida drew an arrow and ran into the forest after her grim statement.

Jack and Rapunzel called out to her to wait, already knowing what she was planning on doing.

"Mer!"

"We need another plan!"

She sprinted through the wilderness. Her frizzy hair, filled with leaves and twigs from the fight, was blowing in the wind. The headstrong archer climbed the tallest tree she could find. At the very top, she eyed her targets. Side by side, they were already at the peak of the volcano. Red hexes were radiating around the witch. She was about to reactive the dormant force.

_Jack's heart ta heart didn't work, so…_

Merida took aim. The peak was still far out and elevated compared to her heightened position, but she could make the shot. She knew Hachiman's arrow tips could indeed wound the god, as proven by the cut she made across his cheek. She just hoped it would be enough to finish the job.

Her friends flew towards her.

Rapunzel screamed from behind Hiccup on Toothless, "Merida!"

The Viking shouted, "No!" He did not want death to be the answer, none of the others did.

They all desperately called out to her.

But Merida ignored them all with razor sharp focus on the Storm God. She breathed in deep through her nose, and then finally exhaled. Her firm fingers released. She felt the quick swish graze her cheek.

Susano sensed an attack and turned around only to be met by a precise arrow that pierced right through his heart. Kitsune ceased her chanting at the mortified shock after looking over at the winded deity. Susano dropped into the volcanic pit.

Merida lowered her bow, keeping her stone-cold glare as she watched the god fall. The rest of her friends were also shocked, but then proceeded to watch with furrowed brows and clenched jaws, wondering if that was really it; if the job was really done.

Then...Kitsune felt a sudden quake and stepped back. The volcano erupted!

The team's nerves jumped at the explosion. A quick punch of failure overwhelmed them due to another ancient volcano being activated. It was then soothed by the dawning notion that no one, god or not, could have survived that. But they were wrong...

The geyser of lava splattered away in all directions. Kitsune protected herself behind a large hex. The lava thinned out, revealing Susano encased in a sphere of wind. He had bent the air around him just before the eruption, forming a protective shield.

Susano landed beside Kitsune, lowering his shielding. Staring off at the four heroes, he pulled out the arrow in his chest with a minor cringe and snapped it in half.

The expressions on their faces said it all: The Big Four had lost and perhaps they did not stand the chance they each so confidently thought. Above all, Susano now looked angrier than before.

Hiccup had to say what no one wanted to admit, "We better go."

He offered a hand to Merida and she climbed on in between him and Rapunzel.

Toothless opposed this retreat.

"I know, bud. I'm tired of running to, but we lost this one."

They flew away from the storm-covered islets.

Kitsune's hands lit up with hexes, ready to chase after them.

"Let them flee…" She looked at him puzzled. They were stronger than those four. Why let them run?

"They will return."


	6. A Particular Bond

**A/N: ****The phenomenon that happened to Rapunzel in the last chapter is explained here and is explored further throughout the story. It is the only other creative liberty taken with the character. It makes sense in the context of this story.**

* * *

The Big Four had returned to the tower shortly passing midday. Shame and disappointment kept them from seeing Hachiman inside right away.

Merida and Rapunzel were washing out all the bits of nature stuck in their hair, and scrubbing the mud off their skin and clothes at the river.

Hiccup tended to Toothless' care at the horse stable built beside the tower.

Jack was perched on the roof, brooding with his hood on. His arms were crossed over his knees, pushing them up to his chest. He burrowed his head in guilt, upset with himself at the fact that he could not talk through to Susano.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Susano and Kitsune rested deep within a cave. Natural rain poured down outside.

The witch placed a teapot over the warming fire.

"Those four…" Susano pondered.

"They are nothing to worry about," she calmly sipped her herbal tea.

"They almost stopped us today."

"Almost."

"They will continue to be..._persistent_."

"So?"

"So conjure all the knowledge there is to know about them."

Kitsune set down her cup and removed the teapot. They had won at the Crescent Isles. She did not see the need to be concerned with these Four. But it never hurt to know more about one's enemy.

The witch performed a spell over the fire. The flames turned blue and grew larger. The controlled inferno showed their four adversaries. It then began to show the individual origin stories of each hero:

Where they each came from...

How they each came to be...

What challenges they each faced...

Their triumphs and losses...

To how they ultimately all came together...and the many adventures they have been on over the years since then.

* * *

After everyone was cleaned up and rejuvenated by Rapunzel's healing, they finally met with Hachiman.

The warrior god noticed all their long faces upon entering, "I'm assuming we are down to only two remaining volcanoes?"

"Yore arrows barely scratched him! Ah shot straight through his bloody heart and nothin'!" Merida threw all the blame onto him.

Normally Hachiman would be insulted by the tone in which he was just spoken to. But the fact that his metal could not slay the deity killed his confidence in stopping Susano and preventing Kagutsuchi's resurrection. He brushed his hand up his forehead and through his loose hair, "He has grown more powerful than I could imagine."

"Then wot now?" The redhead lowered her temper.

Jack sat on the window sill, staring out dramatically with his hood still on and staff resting in between his legs as everyone else discussed.

"Can we try destroying the volcanoes?" Hiccup proposed.

Hachiman shook his head, "Would not work, they are of mystical properties formed by the gods themselves."

"Did you make some of them?" Rapunzel asked.

"No for I was not there at the time, but I could have. I could move _mountains_ if I were at full strength." He proclaimed.

"You'll get there," She walked over to him and her hair glowed as she touched his bandaged arm. It reverted back to normal when she finished briefly checking his condition. She sat beside him on the bed, "I need to ask you something."

"Of course."

"During the fight today, the Sun Goddess came to me in what I think was a vision."

"Amaterasu?" his face lit up with both hope and puzzling intrigue.

"Yes. She told me the full story as to why Susano was doing all this. Then when she was about to tell me how to stop him, our connection broke off."

Hiccup remembered his first encounter with Susano, "When I first came across this whole mess, I saw a woman in like a red flower dress trying to talk to him. But she looked like a ghost."

Hachiman nodded, "Yes that was also her."

"How come she didn't come to _me_ in a vision?" Hiccup wondered.

"I believe it is because Amaterasu only shares a particular bond with," he looked to Rapunzel beside him, "_you_, princess."

"_Me_, why me?"

"Your abilities perhaps? Tell me, where did they come from?"

"Um, well my parents told me that a drop of sunlight…" she immediately put two and two together upon saying it, "ohhhh."

"That is what you share with the Sun Goddess. A part of her is in you."

"That's why she came tae yuh!" Merida interjected.

"You need to talk to her again!" Hiccup stated right after.

"But she's the one who came to me. I don't know how to reach out to her."

"You must concentrate all your energies inward. Let your abilities guide you to its original source." Hachiman tried telling her.

The pressure piled on on her. Doubt and nervousness took over, "B-but I've never used my powers like that before, how can they-"

"Hey" Jack stepped, removing his hood to show his charming smile. "The power may have come from that drop of sunlight, but it's a part of you now. It doesn't come from the sun anymore, it comes from you."

Her pretty green eyes started to emerge from the depths of uncertainty.

No matter how low Jack was feeling, he would always and will always put that aside to help the ones he cares about. Cheer them up, give them hope, or even inject a little fun into their lives. It was what made him a Guardian. It was who he is.

"I used to think my power came from this," he lifted his staff, "but after Pitch broke it, I realized that my power actually came from here," he tapped his chest. "I put this back together using _my_ powers, the powers that come from in here."

Rapunzel returned a gleaming smile at Jack.

"The moon may have made me who I am today, but who I am is Jack Frost…not the Man in the Moon."

He bent his knees to drop down and look up at her. Rapunzel's oh so caring friend laid his hand over hers on her lap, "You can do this. Just focus on your center…and you know…" he cocked an eyebrow, "believe."

She let out a tiny giggle and looked to Hachiman. He nodded at her with a reassuring smile.

"Okay I'm ready to try."

Jack stood up and stepped back next to Merida and Hiccup. Hachiman got off the bed, and Rapunzel stood with him.

"Do as I do." The deity sat on the floor in a Half Lotus meditation position. Rapunzel copied and closed her eyes just as Hachiman closed his.

"Deep breaths…"

She did so.

"Now focus…"

Rapunzel concentrated on her center, trying to guide her powers through the bond she shared with Amaterasu in order to reconnect with her.

* * *

Inside the cave, Susano and Kitsune had finished watching all the origin stories of these 'Big Four'. "_Interesting_..." Susano uttered, rubbing his chin. He found Jack's origin particularly fascinating.

Now they looked into the all-showing fire as they tried to make their decision.

"The red one's parents possess an army in DunBroch," Kitsune suggested.

"Begh, what good is an army of mortal men."

"Then what about the boy? He is the Chief of his village, a village full of _dragons_."

"Hmm, could be useful…but no, his Night Fury became an Alpha, remember?"

"Ah yes."

"The Alpha controls them all. They would be of no use to us."

"Let us look to the spirited Guardian then…"

"His closest are surely all the other Guardians. Warriors I do not wish to trifle with."

Kitsune squinted into the blue flames, "Actually no…his closest is…a _lover_. A young woman by the name of Elsa."

Susano examined the fire, "My…what power…"

"Indeed, and she is a mortal."

He was in disbelief, "Noo…"

"Yes. She will not be too difficult to…_convince_."

* * *

Back at the tower, Rapunzel's friends had far passed invaded her personal space while she was meditating. They did not want to miss it when she made the connection with the Sun Goddess. The blonde princess did not seem to notice.

After what felt like hours, her hair began to illuminate the room with its golden hue. Hachiman opened his eyes, admiring the success beside him. Everyone else shouted with joy.

"You did it!"

"Finally!"

"Woo!"

Her glow dimmed away. Rapunzel immediately flared open her eyes in furious aggravation, "Will you stop! I can't concentrate with all you screaming into my ear!"

Her friends pulled away.

"Okay, you're right, sorry."

"Our bad, Punzie."

"Best we get out yer hair then."

They each exited the tower to give her space.

Rapunzel groaned out of irritation, "I almost had it!" She fell back on the floor with her feet up, pulling her hair down over her face.

Hachiman peacefully closed his eyes, "They were just happy for you."

She looked up at him, making an opening from her curtain of long locks.

"Now, relax, calm your mind, and try again."

Rapunzel brushed her hair out of her face and sat back up into position. A deep breath and she was back at it.

"That's it…focus…"

* * *

Hiccup and Jack peeked in through the window. Merida hit them in the head with perfectly thrown stones. After an '_Ow'_ from the thud, the boys looked down at her on the ground.

"Ye two come down here this instant!" She scolded them, trying her best to keep her voice down for Rapunzel's sake.

Jack flew down with his head low and hand tucked in his pocket. Toothless landed for Hiccup to shamefully get off.

"Punzie wants us to be quiet. Why can't you be quiet? Let her be!"

"We weren't making noise, we just wanted to-" Hiccup tried to explain.

"Hush! Ah don't want tae hear it."

"And you say you don't resemble your mom." Jack dished out with a smirk.

"AH AM NOTHING LIKE MY MOTHER!" Birds flapped away from the trees at the loud disturbance. She could not help it. Jack knew just what to say to push her buttons.

Both the boys gave her a long shush with their fingers pressed to their lips.

"Thought we needed to be quiet?" Jack grinned from cheek to cheek, enjoying Merida's fuming face.

"But-ah-though-ye made me-UGH!" She threw her fists down.

Toothless mocked her little temper tantrum, making Jack chuckle.

She pointed her finger at the sassy dragon, "Same goes fer yuh." Toothless threatened to bite it off. She pulled her hand away and glared at the Night Fury, fearlessly.

Jack and Hiccup enjoyed the intense eye staring contest.

"They still can't get along, huh?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Nope"

Merida broke her stare down with Toothless and spoke to everyone, "Look…the sooner she can connect with the goddess, the sooner we'll know how ta stop that madman. So let's all just give her room ta breathe."

Jack looked over at the sky, "She better hurry. The sun's setting. I don't know if that'll affect it."

"Also, for all we know, Susano could be on his way to the next volcano right now." Hiccup added.

* * *

Night covered the land of Arendelle. Queen Elsa and her sister Anna stared out the window.

"What...is _that_?" Anna worried.

"I do not know," The Queen admitted, but she kept her head up high.

From the tallest tower of their palace, they observed an unnatural storm creeping down the far out mountains of the fjord.

"It…it's getting closer…" Anna's concerned eyes shifted to Elsa who remained focused on the anomaly with the eyes of a strong leader who knew something needed to be done.

A few moments later and after a short debate, the Snow Queen marched down the royal palace. Anna followed close behind.

"Are you sure about this?"

"The storm is moving like it has a mind of its own. I must find out what it really is before it reaches my kingdom."

"Will you at least be taking guards?"

"No need."

"But-"

Reaching the front doors, Elsa turned around to look at her worried little sister, "It's nothing I can't handle."

She sighed, "…okay"

"I'm leaving you in charge until I return."

Anna nodded and her sister gave her a quick hug before heading out.

"Be-" the doors shut after Elsa's exit, "careful."

She looked to an officer stationed by the wall. Anna straightened her posture and tried to have the same authority in her voice that her older sister articulated so masterfully. "Ready our defenses just in case, and spread the word to our people to remain calm and stay in the safety of their homes."

The officer gave a salute and left to carry out the order. Anna was left nervously rubbing her hands together, having a terrible feeling about all this.


	7. Letting Go

Elsa rode over the water on her icy chariot, leaving behind a frozen trail. She arrived at the heart of the storm, just beyond a snowy mountain. Its thunderous winds stopped and converted into a huge fog all around her.

She stepped off and searched the misty area. Her frosty steeds grew uneasy, sensing something pure evil nearby. Advancing through the fog on her own, a silhouetted figure caught her eye. It appeared to be some kind of animal. Elsa walked towards it with caution, but it vanished into the blankets of the fog. Her eyes blinked in perplexity. Could she had been seeing things?

Then the mysterious creature prowled its way behind her.

"Hello, Elsa."

She spun around to the shocking sight of a nine-tailed fox. It was rather large and is mainly yellow with red splashed up its paws and on the tips of its tails.

They began to walk circles around each other, never leaving their gaze upon the other.

"You…speak?"

The fox's snout did not move but Elsa heard her voice crystal clear, "I do many things…" She disappeared behind a shroud of smoke.

Elsa tried to stay strong despite being extremely confused and a bit frightened.

Behind her back the fox shapeshifted into Kitsune. The witch tapped the unsuspecting Queen a magic touch of the finger onto the back of her neck. The tiny red hex around her hand journeyed across her finger and onto Elsa's skin, spreading throughout her whole body.

Gasping at the indescribable chill rippling through her, Elsa's surprised eyes flashed black for a split second, "W-what's happening?"

"For the first time in forever, you are opening your eyes…"

The environment around her changed. She now saw clear blue skies and stood on a frozen ocean. Curvy lines left by the waves of the waters decorated the icy surface in elegant patterns. She gazed about in wonder, "Where-"

Kitsune stepped beside her, "You are in your natural habitat…"

More snowy mountains appeared, and sparkling snowflakes danced to the ground.

"Surrounded by such beauty, all of which you, yourself, are able to create…"

The original ice palace Elsa created when she ran away after her coronation emerged off in the distance.

"Away from all those who hold you back…"

With one hand on the small of Elsa's back, Kitsune gestured to the ground. Anna's reflection was in the ice.

"_Anna_? Anna does not hold me back!" She pulled away from the woman. Her eyes flickered black when she made her outburst.

Catching the flicker, the witch cracked a subtle pleasing smile that Elsa did not notice, "No…?"

She began to calmly pace around the Queen, speaking in her captivating voice. "She cannot survive in these environments, environments in which you flourish. She has no powers. Nothing close to the gifts you were born with. There is nothing special about her."

"She's special to me." Elsa stated strongly, keeping her eyes on the Asian woman in the red and white kimono with gold leaves and vines designed all around.

"Of course," giving a slight nod, "she is your sister. But can you really be a family?"

Her initial anger from the insult to her sibling was now stumped with confusion as she tried to actually answer that question in her head.

"You never truly grew up together. You went years on end without even seeing each other, yet you lived under the same roof."

Elsa tried to justify this, "Because that was for-"

"Her safety, yes, I know." She ceased to walk circles around her, looking Elsa straight in the eyes, "And yet…you still cannot even share a room together. You have to watch every single move you make. You still have to…_conceal_."

Elsa looked down at her protective gloves and yanked them off, tossing them aside.

"No, I-I've learned to better control it."

"Ah yes…thanks to that lover of yours…"

Jack Frost appeared on the nearest mountaintop.

"Jack!" She could not help joyfully shouting out his name upon seeing him.

The area around them changed to the peak of that mountain.

"As perfect as it may seem…"

Elsa passed by the speaking woman to run to Jack. He smiled, ready to accept her with open arms. But he vanished just before making contact. The disillusioned Queen stumbled into the snow, falling on her knees.

"He will eventually leave you."

Elsa dug her nails into the snow and whipped her head around to snap at Kitsune, revealing solid black eyes, "You're wrong! He loves me!"

The witch was pleased by her progress. All it took was one magic touch to awaken the darkness inside her and with every emotional spike, the darkness grew.

Kitsune kept her elegant calm, "Does he? Has he ever told you that?"

Her black eyes faded to normal as they trembled from side to side, trying to find a nonexistent memory. Jack had never told her that he loved her. Not _once_ in the near _two_ years that they had been together had he ever uttered those _three_ words.

"Sure, he _likes_ you. He likes you now, but do not forget who he is…" the woman gracefully walked toward Elsa. "Such a free spirited boy like Jack Frost will lose interest in a woman like you. You have responsibilities and duties to fulfill, an entire kingdom to run. Where will you find enough time to entertain him before he gets bored?"

Elsa's saddened eyes traveled around the snow beneath her to avoid looking up at Kitsune, realizing nothing she was telling her was wrong.

"Jack will eventually just move on to the next best thing."

"No…" She shut her eyes away in denial.

"No? Then where is he now? Why isn't he here for you? He'd rather be off with his inseparable group of friends."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Just into the woods, Hiccup and Merida sat around a campfire with Toothless lying comfortably beside the Viking. Jack hung upside down off a close tree branch behind the Scottish princess.

The friends finished up a nice talk, reminiscing about old times.

"I'm not that bad" Jack chuckled kind of guiltily.

Merida reminded him, "Oh no? When we spent the holidays at the North Pole, yuh tied Flynn ta Nicholas' sled…WITH Punzie's hair!" She cackled at the end.

Hiccup burst into laughter upon remembering, "Dear Odin, and when you scared the reindeer, he shot up into the sky all like," he began imitating the loudest screams while flailing his arms.

Merida snorted, "No, no, he was more like," she imitated and even higher pitched scream with even more ridiculous hand flailing.

They all share a good laugh, even Toothless.

"I guess I am kinda bad." Jack admitted proudly.

"Punzie was so mad at ye," Merida giggled.

"Oh yeah! After that she kept chasing me around the toy shop with her frying pan…" Jack flipped off the tree branch, "And I thought you were the only one with a temper," he nudged the redhead with a grin as he took a seat next to her on the log. She playfully elbowed him back.

"But Flynn and I are always pranking each other. Besides, he thought I was fourteen." He finished in a sour tone.

"Him too?"

"Yeah, I don't know why people keep thinking that."

"I don't either." Hiccup tossed more wood into the fire, "You don't look fourteen, and aren't you technically like hundreds of years old?"

"Just about, but I died when I was eighteen." He rubbed his chin, "Or was it seventeen? No, maybe I was nineteen. Pretty sure I was nineteen…Ahh, I can't remember."

"The point is you're ancient, Jack." Merida joked.

"Gee thanks,"

"And ye still act like a wee trickster."

"Ah well, I'm young at heart" he shrugged with an open smile.

"That's why we love you." Hiccup raised his cup to him before drinking.

Merida followed, "Aye, and we wouldn't have it any other way." She took a large gulp of her drink and wiped her mouth clean with her sleeve, "Even though you're a real sharp pain sometimes."

Jack chuckled.

Hiccup stood up, "That's part of the magical charm of Jack Frost. You can bring out the good in all of us." He opened another basket of raw fish in case Toothless wanted any. The dragon dug in.

The Guardian's mood dropped as he lowers his head, speaking softly, "I couldn't bring out any good in Susano…"

Hiccup and Merida glanced at each other before darting their eyes back at Jack.

She placed a hand on his knee, "Because there wasn't any…He's willing ta let the whole world burn, and he almost killed Hachiman. Who knows how many other people he's hurt."

Hiccup closed his eyes upon remembering what his father once told him, "Men who kill without reason, cannot be reasoned with."

Jack stood, "Except he gave me a reason…he lost his wife, he made mistakes when he was a teenager, we all have. He also told me that the Fire God isn't the monster Hachiman says it is-"

Merida knocked over her drink as she rose up with a stern questioning tone, "Yer takin' his side!?"

Hiccup was with Merida on this, "Jack, that's no excuse to possibly wipe out the entire Earth."

"You're right, you're right, it's just…I don't know…" He rubbed his pale forehead.

"We have to stop him." She stated coldly.

"How?" Jack snapped, "We know we can't kill him. _You_ tried!"

Toothless looked over at them with concern.

Merida crossed her arms over her chest, "That's why we wait ta see what the Sun tells Punzie."

She was unapologetic for what she did at the Crescent Isles. She understood that Susano needed to be stopped no matter the cost, just like Hachiman told them. Merida was the only one on the team that would voluntarily get her hands dirty to get the job done. She knew it. Her friends knew it. It was the one thing they would always disagree on.

Hiccup tried to keep this from boiling into a huge argument, "You tried talking to him and nothing, and there are only two volcanoes left. We cannot start fighting with each other now."

They both relaxed. Jack looked to Hiccup, "All I'm saying is…with the pain he went through…he's lashing out, yes, but maybe he's just confused-"

"There is no confusion." Hachiman stepped forth from the shadows of the trees and night sky into the light of the campfire, "Susano knows full well what he is doing."

They were all startled by his sudden appearance.

"You walked all the way out here?" Hiccup asked, surprised by his speedy recovering.

Hachiman nodded, and then spoke words with the Guardian.

"Do not let his silver tongue sway you. He has used it many a time to achieve his means, even against the grandest of the gods. All the more reason his banishment was necessary…so I was told. He even managed to recruit to most cunning of witches."

"But…" Jack thought, "If I can get him and the Man in the Moon to meet…maybe they can resolve their-"

"No resolution would be made, Frost. You would only be causing another catastrophic disaster before Kagutsuchi's awakening."

"Wot are ye on about?" Merida wondered.

"The first confrontation between the Storm and the Moon outside the heavens resulted in a great flood that drowned the earth."

A look of horror washed over their faces.

Jack shook his head and set a hand on Merida's shoulder, silently apologizing for snapping at her moments ago. Merida laid her hand over his in forgiveness.

"Unlike myself, the Sun and Moon's greater power places them high up above. They cannot risk physically coming down for numerous reasons. My place, on the other hand, is here on the surface."

The heroes unanimously realized it was solely up to them to stop Susano.

Hiccup walked up to the god, "We'll figure it out…saving the world is kind of what we do on every other day of the week."

A chuckling little smile crossed over his friends' faces. A smile formed on Hachiman's face as well. He had complete and utter faith in them. After all, who else could be up to the task?

Hiccup then asked, "So how's Punzie doing?"

"She is doing well. She nearly made contact once, she will make it again. I decide to leave her alone with the calmness of her mind. And I wanted to stretch my legs now that I am able to walk once more with no struggle."

"Feels great don't it?" Hiccup smiled, knowing the relief it is to be able to walk properly again.

"Indeed," returning the smile.

Merida stepped in to ask, hoping for a yes, "Can yuh join the fight now?"

"I am afraid not."

She dropped her head in disappointment.

"But…"

They all listened eagerly.

"I am one with the Earth. I've regained enough strength to be able to feel Susano's presence anywhere. I've been tracking his movements."

"So where is he? Is he onto the next volcano?" Hiccup inquired.

"Actually no…he's nowhere near them…" He sounded confused, confused as to why Susano was so far off course.

Hachiman took a knee to press his hand onto the ground. He shut his eyes for a brief moment to concentrate, "He is in a land to the far north…"

Hiccup and Jack look over at one another, thinking _could it be_?

"A kingdom…the kingdom of…Arendelle?"

Merida turned to Jack, "Isn't that where…"

His face flustered, worrying gravely about Elsa.

Hiccup saw his growing intensity, burning hotter than their campfire. Sharp, frosted ice shards began to grow along the ground and around the trees, and a sudden drop in temperature put out the fire. The Viking rushed over to his friend, "Jack-"

But before being able to reach him, Jack blasted off into the air.

"Jack, wait!"

It was no use. He was already much too far to hear. Even so, he would not had listened. Too far gone to chase, the Guardian disappeared off into the dark distance of the night.

Jack Frost rocketed through the sky at such an immense speed, a speed of which he had never flown before.

* * *

Inside her tower, Rapunzel continued her deep session of meditation until finally…

Her eyes flashed open, illuminating her entire room with the golden glow shinning off her eyes and long hair.

Rapunzel was back to a familiar place, a place filled with iridescent lights of all different sorts of bright colors all around her. They looked so far yet felt so close.

Then Amaterasu graciously descended before the princess with her arms extended, "Congratulations on unlocking your bond with me. This connection will remain open to you until my brother has been taken care of. Until then, you can call on me at any time."

"Perfect! So…what you were saying before…what do I have to do?"

Amaterasu smiled and places her thumb on Rapunzel's forehead. The princess closes her eyes as a light, bright as the sun, beamed out around the area of contact.

Hachiman, Hiccup, Merida, and Toothless all saw the golden glow bursting out of the windows of the tower from the edge of the woods. The glow reflected off all their eyes, lighting up their faces with hope.

"Your friend has made the spiritual connection!"

"Punzie!" Merida exclaimed, so happy and proud.

"Let's go!" Hiccup motions everyone to head back.

They all jogged over to the tower.

* * *

Back on the snowy mountaintop near Arendelle where it appeared to be daytime…

The witch stood before the fallen Queen, "Your perfect romance will not last…"

All of Elsa's hopes and dreams continued to crumble.

"You are beautiful now, but you will age and he will not."

Kitsune looked down at the woman who had not even bothered to pick herself off the snow-covered ground.

"You will grow old and he will grow tired of you."

Her eyes began to tear up, "…he wouldn't."

"So what if he doesn't? Let's look at the alternative…he stays and falls deeply in love with you…he will love you so much that he will stay with you until the very end. Until you wither away and death comes for you."

Kitsune moved behind the sniffling Queen to speak closer into her ear, "Then Jack will be left without you, mourning your loss for all eternity."

The thought of this tragic fate made Elsa feel even worse. Her falling teardrops dented the soft snow beneath her.

"_Jack_…" She whimpered.

"All the suffering you would put him through…"

"I can't…"

"You will hurt him like you hurt everyone else that you love."

She raised her head to see a flashback of her and Anna playing together when they were little, the time when she fatally hurt her. Then she flashed through all the emotional moments where she harshly shut Anna out. Finally ending with the time when she accidentally shot ice into her heart in her original ice palace of isolation, nearly killing her.

She dropped her head in guilt, tears streaming down her face. Her chaotic swell of aching emotions were only feeding the darkness inside of her.

The witch saw that the young Queen's restless heart was beginning to create a swirling blizzard around them. She broke away the illusion of daytime, revealing the dusky navy blue night sky overlaying the round mountaintop from which they were. Yet Elsa was too busy sobbing to notice her surroundings.

* * *

A few miles out…

Jack flew passed the Norwegian mountains. He was initially on his way to Arendelle, but he noticed winds of snow circle about below on a mountaintop not too far.

_That has to be her_.

He dived toward it. Then completely out of left field, Susano tackled him into the side of a mountain.

Kitsune heard the impact off in the distance. _Susano must be handling some unwanted company_. She created a large hexed dome as a precaution. Elsa's blizzard still built up within the witch's red force field.

Jack groaned in Susano's clutches. He managed to shove him off and flew away to Elsa, but Susano quickly caught up. Grabbing him by the ankle, the Storm God threw him back down. A large puff of snow shot up from the brutal crash.

Kitsune decided it was time to finish this. At a reasonably safe distance, she moved in front of Elsa, speaking in a sterner tone, "The ones you love the most will only bring you misery in the end."

The rising darkness within her had grown strong enough.

"Anna…you will only hurt her. Jack…he will only hurt you."

Her eyes began to rapidly switch between black and normal.

Susano pinned Jack down with the trident end of his spear stabbed around his throat. He felt the sharp blades press against the sides of his neck. Both his hands were clamped around the handle, but he could not wiggle free. "Why…" He struggled, "Leave Elsa out of this!"

The god leaned lower to tell him, "You meddled into my personal affairs, now I take something personal of yours."

"No!"

Back to Kitsune and Elsa...

"And if he does not, then you will hurt him just as well."

Elsa's eyes stayed in their normal blue hue for one last moment.

"There is no happy ending for you, my Queen…"

The blizzard reached its top speed. The snowstorm raged on all around them. Kitsune kept her balance, effortlessly.

"This is what love does to you! All this pain…do you really want to keep feeling this way?"

Elsa weeping, "_No_…"

A dark red aura of energy started to steam off of Elsa's body.

"Do you want it to stop?"

"_Yes_!" she cried out.

"Then let it go…"

She shrieked in agony.

"All of it. Let it go!"

Elsa let out the loudest scream she had ever cried as her own darkness consumed her. She had now let go of all of her humanity. All the snow from the blizzard quickly pulled into her, engulfing her body.

Jack felt a horrible tear in his soul.

"ELSA!"

He reached his staff and shot Susano off of him. Now free, he scurried across the snow.

"You're too late, Guardian!"

Jack made it to the dome. He pounded away at it, grunting and panting frantically. He suddenly felt it vibrate.

Susano observed from the skies.

A powerful explosion of snow broke out of Kitsune's magic force field. Jack got knocked several feet back. Shaking the snow out of his silver locks, he squinted ahead to scan for Elsa. When the smoke cleared, he gaped at the awful sight. He could not believe his eyes.

Behind Kitsune, stepped forward the woman that was once his girlfriend.

Elsa was now wrapped in a new dark burgundy-red dress with black streaks down the arms and around the bottom ends. The tail of the dress snaked across the snow as she walked up to Jack.

Susano looked at her with an impressed gaze.

"_Elsa_?" Jack stared up, catching her demonic black eyes.

"Oh, look who finally showed." She undid her royal bun, letting down her now jet-black hair to a spiky braided tail over one shoulder.

Jack stood up to approach her, "W-what did she do to you?"

But she struck him away with her powers without the slightest hesitation. Elsa was much more powerful now.

Jack groaned in pain, but his eyes cried more for the sight of Elsa, not so much her attack of which he was still unable to get up from.

She walked along a narrow runway of ice as she created it with one hand, curving it around Jack, "She merely opened my eyes."

He did not even know what to say.

She raised an arm and a pillar of ice, pulsating dark red at the center, shot up under him. He was now at eye-level with her. The pillar, crystallized up to his neck, prevented him from moving his body even an inch, and his staff was left on the cold ground below.

"Don't look so sad…"she traced her finger up his chin, "I'm not."

Jack could only respond to her devilish smirk with a tear down his distraught face.

"So listen...this isn't going to work out." She shrugged without a care, "It's not you…it's _me_."

After referring to her new darker self, she struck him down again, shattering the ice into tiny clear-red fragments. She formed a slope to walk down onto the snow.

Susano landed behind her on one side, and Kitsune walked up behind her on the other.

"And before we go, here's some wisdom for you and your dear friends…" She shot him the coldest glare, "Back off."

She blasted him away with the full force of a raging blizzard. Jack fell off the face of the mountain.

Susano and Kitsune made their departure with their newest asset, Dark Elsa.

* * *

A few hours later, back inside the tower…

Rapunzel's eyes closed and her glow faded, concluding her long spiritual session with Amaterasu. She unfolded her legs from their meditation position and blinked open her green eyes to see that it was already well into the morning. She then saw Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, and Hachiman all in the room staring at her.

_At least they stayed quiet this time._

Merida impatiently leaned into her face with a half-finished apple in hand, "Wot did she tell ye?"

Rapunzel looked to Hachiman, "She said hi."

He smiled and nodded. Then proceeded to the matter at hand, "What must we do?"

"Okay so…" She grabbed a scroll of paper and her painting utensils. "We're going to need this…" she finished a quick painting.

Hiccup scratched his head, "A blue sword?"

Rapunzel clarified, "It isn't just any sword-"

Merida tilted her head at examining the picture, "A _magic_ sword?"

"Kind of…"

Hachiman recognized the weapon, "It's the Kusanagi…Susano forged it out of an eight headed water dragon he slayed."

Toothless' ears shot up and eyes popped wide.

"Don't worry, bud…" Hiccup patted and rubbed his worried dragon's head.

"Why did I not think of it before…?" Hachiman awed.

"Wot's so special 'bout it?" Merida asked, not seeing what the big deal was.

"The God of the Moon had it locked away in one of his worshipers' temples. It is perhaps the only weapon here on earth that can end him."

"No," Rapunzel shot down that idea.

Merida looked at her stunned, "No?"

"Not end him…trap him."

Everyone paid close attention as she gathered her thoughts to best explain herself. Rapunzel then went off on her explanation of the plan with expressive hand gestures. "Amaterasu taught me how. She was the one who sprinkled her magical sunlight powers on the finished volcanoes to make them capable of imprisoning the Fire God. So now that I've unlocked my connection with her, all we have to do is get the sword and I'll channel her energy into it so that it'll be able to do the same to Susano."

Merida paused before asking on some clarity for her own understanding. "So if I'm hearin' this right…yuh don't just magically heal the sick and injured anymore. Now ye can channel the rest of the Sun's powers?"

"Pretty much, yes…as long as my connection with her stays open that is."

"Well that's convenient."

"_Really_?" Hiccup was surprised with her, "We live in a world full of tiny blue wisps, dragons, and a winter spirit, and _this_ is what's too much for you?"

"Eh, well yuh know," Merida just took a bite out of her apple.

"It is settled!" Hachiman projected. "You must retrieve the Kusanagi blade. I'll locate the temple just allow me to…"

He shut his eyes to concentrate, sensing where Susano was heading next, "Oh no-"

"Guys!" Jack dropped in through the open window.

Everyone jumped at the sudden arrival. Toothless helped him up.

"Jack! What happened?" Rapunzel rushed over to him, healing his sore body. Everyone else huddled in.

"Elsa…" he panted uncontrollably, trying to catch his breath, "they…I-I don't know what that witch did to her, but they took her…and her eyes…her eyes…"

Hachiman made an accurate guess, "Were they solid black?"

"Yeah…" he looked up at him, his body feeling better with Rapunzel's healing abilities, "How did you?"

"It's Kitsune's specialty. She is manipulative with her sorcery. She twists and corrupts one's soul into their deepest, darkest form."

"She's been brainwashed?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yes, and she is with them now. They are well on their way to the temple."

Merida slammed her fist, "Curses! Just when we come up with something, they're already a step ahead."

Jack was confused, "Temple?"

"We'll tell you on the way," Hiccup hopped on Toothless.

"We don't even know where it is." Merida told the Rider.

Hachiman placed his hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. Finished with healing Jack, she turned to face the god.

"You can consult the goddess at any time. She will know where the temple is. Her knowledge is yours."

Rapunzel's eyes glowed on command.

Jack was amazed, uttering to Hiccup, "She made the connection…"

"Yep, we'll tell you all about that too." Toothless dived out the window and hovered right outside with the steady flapping of his wings.

Rapunzel's eyes reverted back to normal, "I know the way!"

Merida nodded impressed and climbed onto Toothless.

Rapunzel stopped by Jack before heading out. "Should we…should we get Anna?"

"No…" He said in a hoarse whisper, "I don't want her to have to see her sister like this."

She understood and placed a hand on his shoulder, assuring him that it would be okay. Rapunzel then took her seat behind Merida on Toothless.

The Guardian was about to exit the open window next, but Hachiman told him one last thing, "Before you go…"

Jack looked at him almost apologetically for being so naïve before, "You were right about him, H…Susano lost what little sympathy I had for him when he took Elsa."

"It is still your Elsa, only now demonic. No one has ever broken free of Kitsune's spell, so I do not know how but…if you want your loved one back, you must find a way soon. For in a matter of days, her soul will remain that way forever."

Jack pensively frowned to the floor, not wanting to lose her to the depths of evil. But he did not know how to save her. All he knew for certain was that he would try until his last breath.

He looked over to his friends, eyes more determined than ever, and flew out beside them.

The four raced to the temple, hoping to reach it first.

* * *

**A/N: I went with a dark burgundy red for Dark Elsa's primary color instead of something like violet black, because not only does it match Kitsune's dark magic but it was also the color shown in the beginning of the movie _Frozen _when the trolls prophesized about her powers.  
****"Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great _danger_."  
****So the color choice relates to the source material/canon. Now, Elsa has completely 'let go' making her more lethal than ever before &amp;this time she does not care who she hurts.**


	8. Battle at the Temple

At the dawn of morning, Susano stood before an ancient southeastern temple hidden in the heart of a tropical rain forest with the two most powerful women at his sides. This was the moon temple which held his ancient blade deep within.

Much of the grey stoned temple was been layered with moss, vines, and tree roots over the years of sanctuary.

Elsa looked up at the large magnificently built structure with zero fascination, "So why am I the one who has to fetch your toy?"

"It must be you, because you are a mortal. The temple is warded against the likes of us." He referred to Kitsune and himself.

Elsa stared at them with a thoughtless expression, the kind a reckless teenager would give her parents. Then she rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Fine."

She did not mind. This 'Dark' Elsa did not really care for anything anymore. Free of the crushing burden of her emotions and humanity, she could finally do whatever she pleased and have all the fun she desired. She figured why not help the individuals who made her this way? She was also just content with destroying something, and hoped to encounter resistance inside.

She brushed down her dark-red, tinted dress that she absolutely adored and stepped in front of the temple gates. She pushed forth both her hands, unleashing her enhanced power.

* * *

Up in the air, Rapunzel's glowing eyes faded back to their normal green.

"We're almost there. Start heading down."

Hiccup did so, lowering Toothless nose-first through the puffy clouds.

Seated behind Merida, the speed made her wild red hair itch against Rapunzel's face.

"Mer…your, _plah_, hair's in my-" she turned away to get the tiny hairs out her mouth.

Merida shot back with her sass. "Oh, _myy_ hair is in the way? Well me apologies, Princess-"

"Guys…" Hiccup called everyone's attention as they made it through the layers of clouds, "We're here."

Everyone's expression filled with awe and intimidation.

"Elsa did all this?" Rapunzel asked in a shaky voice.

They arrived at the enormous southeastern moon temple that has been completely frozen over and blown open in the front to make an entrance.

Jack kept his strongly determined expression. "Remember, she's not herself. Do not hurt Elsa." It applied to everyone, but he specifically looked at Merida before running towards the temple.

"You've told meh like five times, Jack. I get it! I won't." Merida whined as they all get off of Toothless.

"Do NOT hurt Elsa!" Jack ordered again just before he dashed inside.

The dragon make a series of grunts as he looked up to the roofs of the temple, suggesting something. Hiccup understood, "Good idea, bud. Search for another way to sneak in through."

Toothless climbed up the frozen edges of the towering walls.

The rest caught up with Jack inside. They could hardly tell what the interior used to be like. Now it is all just masked in darkened ice.

They ventured deeper. No sunlight shined through and no torches brightened the rooms or halls. Only the pulsating burgundy light from Elsa's crystallized ice formations illuminated the vast interior for them to be able to faintly see.

Rapunzel rubbed her arms from the cold.

Hiccup asked her, "Is Susano here?"

Her eyes glowed gold as she checked in with Amaterasu. She blinked back to normal, "Not anymore."

They walked passed activated booby traps. These various defenses were brutally damaged, clearly failing to stop the Dark Snow Queen. Then they came across a blasted open hole in the floor. It must have been a secret passage.

Jack leaped in first, meeting what felt like stone steps. He could not see a thing though. Rapunzel followed and used her glowing hair for everyone to see. She walked pass Jack and led the way down the secret passageway, heading deeper and deeper underground.

They arrived at the end of the steps where the exit had been blocked off by a patch of spiked ice. Jack shattered it open with his staff.

The four friends entered a colossal sized tomb filled with open spaces, pillars, bridges, and ancient ruins. Much of it had been frozen over, but some areas were still of grey stone coated in green with vines hanging down.

"Ahh…the Big Four!"

They faced up at the sight of Elsa smirking on top of a crystallized hill at the center of the tomb. She sat on a throne that she also made for herself. Legs crossed, hands on the armrests, perfect posture, hair looking fabulously messy to one side in its braided tail, and eyes as black as ever. She stood up like the royalty that she was.

Rapunzel could not help but let out a long, "Wow…"

Hiccup shushed her. Now was not the time to admire Elsa's stunning presence.

Jack on the other hand would never get used to seeing her like this.

"If you came for the sword, you're out of luck. The others have already left with it."

Hiccup put a comforting hand on Jack's arm, knowing how hard it was to look into the eyes of someone you care for who was not themselves. Jack cleared his throat and asked the necessary questions. "Where're they going with it?"

"The next volcano I'm assuming." She briefly checked her nails, "I'll be joining them shortly…but first I wanted to have _some fun_. You see…" she gestured all around the tomb, "the protectors of this temple were quite dull…"

The four looked around, noticing the frozen remains of stone warriors and stone tiger-like creatures, the ancient protectors. All were left impaled, decapitated, or torn apart, none were spared. It was a slaughter. Elsa alone laid waste to them all.

"Also I figured I'd keep you all occupied here with me, and away from the other two. They really don't like you very much."

After looking at the horror around them, Merida anticipated danger. "Jack…"

Elsa shot out a stream of snow from her hands. It flurried around the entire tomb. When her power passed, the lifeless protectors were transformed from stone to ice and snow as they reanimated.

New creations also rose from the piles of snow, large brutish beasts and smaller winged creatures. The brutes were far more bulky and grotesquely menacing than Marshmallow, and the fliers were pterodactyl-like with their long jagged beaks and thin icy wings as sharp as steel.

The evilest smile grew on Elsa's face from ear to ear as she watched her creations slowly close in on the Big Four.

They formed up back-to-back, weapons at the ready as they were now completely surrounded and vastly outnumbered by these malevolent manifestations with burning red eyes; red like Elsa's dress.

Merida asked Jack quietly, "Will fighting these munsters hurt her?"

Jack focused up at Elsa, now growing furious that she would endanger his friends. Her new found darkness truly knew no bounds.

"No."

He slammed his staff to ground, creating a powerful ring-blast that destroyed all the nearest red-eyed monsters, giving his friends a brief moment of room to maneuver. He then flew up to Elsa as his teammates lunged into battle.

She greeted him with a devilish smile, "Still haven't gotten over me?"

An ice blast shot out of his staff as he yelled. She countered it with her own as she grinned at his distress.

* * *

Down on the grounds, Hiccup and Rapunzel ran into some ancient ruins to narrow the playing field.

His fire sword worked well against these snowy warriors. Rapunzel flung her daggers and her targets all collapsed on impact. Hachiman's reinforced steal was working wonders as well.

She lassoed her hair around several enemies and pulled them into Hiccup. He took them all down with one swing of his fiery blade.

They fared well at taking on the trails and trails of these warriors, but then they heard a loud growling.

Beyond the hall of snow-warriors, one of the tiger-like creatures pounced onto the side of the wall and started running straight at them. Hiccup and Rapunzel eyed this chilling-white jungle cat built with fangs and claws of razor sharp ice.

"How do we deal with this one?" Rapunzel asked.

"For now, run!"

They rushed through the corridor, striking down any warriors in their way. Thankfully Hiccup had learned to run seamlessly with his artificial foot over the years. The metal attachment was no handicap to him in the rush of battle.

They made it out of the ancient ruins and back into the grandness of the tomb only to run straight into a blockade of warriors. They fought them off, but the large cat was getting closer.

Rapunzel threw daggers at its face but the creature smacked them out of the way with its hefty paw. It leaped for them, but then suddenly got knocked off course by an arrow through the side of its neck. Hiccup and Rapunzel looked over.

Halfway across the battlefield, Merida had made the shot from on top a frozen pillar. She always watched over her friends in tense rumbles like these.

They exchanged smiling nods of _thanks_ and _no problem_, and went back to fighting in their distant areas.

One of the large brutes charged into Merida's pillar, knocking her off. She looked up at the snowy abomination as it swung down its massive club of ice. Merida rolled out of the way just in time and jumped onto the club, ran up its arm, and quickly climbed onto its shoulders. She spun an arrow in her hand before stabbing it straight through the monster's head. The brute came crashing down, breaking into chunks of brittle snow. Merida landed on her feet and yanked out her arrow from her defeated foe. She loaded it onto her bow and shot down a winged-creature that was flying towards Jack.

* * *

Elsa and Frost continued their dance up on the crystallized hill in the center of the tomb. He shot, she blocked. She shot and he evaded, switching to a new angle.

His attacks did not so much hit her but rather hit around her. He still did not want to hurt her. Elsa knew this and took full advantage.

After he destroyed her throne, she nailed a direct hit on his leg, flipping him off balance.

Jack landed off the side, gripping onto the edge of the hill, waiting for feeling to return to his currently numbed leg. Elsa walked up to him, stomping the heel of her shoe onto his hand. Jack shouted at the sharp stab.

"You are never going to give up, are you?"

"Never...you wouldn't either."

"The old me, definitely not…she was _so_ in love with you," she leaned down, Jack could see his own reflection in her demonic eyes, "but what makes you think I am?"

Hints of tears began to build around the rims of his eyes upon her cold, emotionless words.

She lifted her hand, preparing to strike him down, but Jack regained the feeling in his leg. He planted both feet onto the side of the hill and hooked the curved end of his staff around Elsa's other foot. He kicked himself off the edge with the leverage of both his legs, bringing Elsa down with him.

In free fall, Elsa blasted Jack away. He blocked it by twirling his staff before him with both hands, but the force still pushed his back through a column.

Elsa created a slide, leading her all the way to a bridge on the upper corner. Jack chased after her as she surfed along it.

"It's still you, Elsa!"

"Not the _me_ that you remember!"

She landed on the bridge and tried to knock Jack out of the air. "I've let that part of me go. Maybe you should do the same."

Jack landed a few feet away from Elsa. "I could never let you go," He said from the bottom of his heart.

Elsa replied conceitedly, "I can't blame you."

She raised her hands. Spikes of ice broke out beneath where Jack stood. He dived off the bridge, avoiding them in the nick of time, and swooped back up on the other side behind her.

Not seeing him, Jack brought down his staff over her head from behind. Elsa gripped onto it but Jack was physically stronger. He pulled her in close, the bar of his staff pressed into her chest.

"Oooo…" She uttered flirtatiously in his firm grapple. Her entire backside was hard-pressed against his front. "This brings back _fond_ memories, does it not?" Elsa started grinding her hips into his pelvis.

Jack lets out a faint moan, and his firm grip loosened. Elsa whipped her head back, bashing him in the nose. His hold on her broke and she stomps down on the frozen bridge, completely crumbling it with her power.

They plummeted, but Elsa kicked Frost in the chest, sending him further down. She landed gracefully on another bridge below, using a swirl of snow to break her fall.

Jack, on the other hand, landed flat on a slightly tilted pillar that was jammed right in between two perfectly standing columns. He looked below at the long way down and then moved a little, trying to get back up after the devastating fall. He saw that he was on the same pillar that Merida was now positioned on.

Snow-warriors scurried their way up the column. Merida shot down a few, but three managed to successfully climb on.

She stepped back, shooting one off. "Jack, I'm sure yer girlfriend used ta be really nice…" When the other two got too close with their long, crooked ice-blades, she swung her bow, batting them away. "But I'm finding it really difficult ta like her."

"She'll come around." He blasted down the rest of the warriors that were trying to climb up the columns, and flew off to Elsa.

Merida went back to targeting creations all across the tomb from her vantage point of the higher ground.

* * *

Hiccup slid beneath a giant brute, slicing clean through one of its legs with his sword. Without it the creature was unbalanced and fell to its side. Leveled down to size, Hiccup finished him off with his fiery blade through the back of its head.

Rapunzel ran along a bridge above him to provide cover. She ducked as the flying pterodactyl-like snow creatures swooped across, trying to knock her off. She nailed a few with her daggers, but more came.

"Punzie!" Hiccup called out to her, needing assistance.

She saw that he was getting swarmed down there.

"Here!" She dropped her long hair for Hiccup to grab onto and steadily pulled him up. Winged beasts came at him, but he swatted them away with his blade.

Merida assisted them from afar, shooting down all the fliers that were getting too close to Rapunzel. She jumped off her pillar to grab onto a hanging vine, and swung across the tomb to another platform. The warrior princess then made her way to her friends, hopping from one pillar to the next in a descending order.

Hiccup got on the bridge with the blonde helping him up.

"Are we doing okay?" Rapunzel asked.

"There's about half of them left, but we can't keep this up for much longer." He answered, panting.

The floor was flooded with red-eyed monsters, all eager to tear them apart.

Suddenly dozens of winged-creatures hovered around them. Geysers of thin ice shot out of their beaks, freezing the bridge they were standing on until it began to crack!

Rapunzel reached out to Hiccup, petrified. "Hiccup!"

He tried to grab her hand, "It's alright, just grab my-"

But the bridge shattered. They fell to the flood of mindless fiends with a loud shout of despair. There were so many that they landed on top of the swarm. It softened their fall a bit, but the numerous amounts of them folded in.

The two young heroes laid flat on their backs. Rapunzel screamed as they piled on her. She desperately tried to kick the creations off, but to no prevail. Hiccup shoved a few away. His sword had fallen who knows where. Suddenly one of the tigers jumped on him. Hiccup held back its vicious jaws with all his strength.

"NO!" Merida desperately took down as many as she could from the nearest broken pillar, but it was just not enough. There were more enemies than she had arrows for.

Hiccup yelled as the heavy cat started to overpower him. Warriors tugged at Rapunzel's hair and held down her arms.

"Hiccup! **Hiccup**!"

"**Punzie**! _Agh_, just hold on!"

They both screamed and squirmed but there were just too many of them. They were helplessly drowning in a cold, white sea of relentless monsters.

But then... A massive explosion went off beside them, blowing away countless red-eyed creations.

Merida looked over to where the shot came from.

Toothless had fallen in through a cracked-open tunnel from up above, and hurried to Hiccup and Rapunzel with a ferocious roar that was to be reckoned with. It rang throughout the entire tomb; a warning to all the dark manifestations.

Merida's face lit up. She had never been so happy to see that dragon.

Their salvation had arrived!

Another precise fire blast blew away the snow warriors that were on the blonde princess. Toothless leaped over her and tackled the large cat off of Hiccup.

They wrestled around on the floor. Toothless was larger and stomped his foot on the creature's throat, causing it to gape its mouth open. The Night Fury then immediately unloaded a fireball into the tiger's jaws, completely evaporating its whole head.

Merida saw the whole display of dominance in amazement.

_Ah should really try ta be nicer to that dragon from here on out_.

Hiccup rolled over to his feet, helping Rapunzel up. "Good to see you, bud!"

"Just in time, Toothless!"

The dragon smiled at them. Then spun around to take down two brutes at the same time.

* * *

Over on the other side of the battlefield, Elsa reached the end of a bridge. She looked to see the black dragon completely decimating her creations. "Well then…"

"Will you just listen to me?" Jack landed in front of her.

"I think I've had my fun for now." She blasted open an exit into the ceiling above her and formed a tower of ice to lift her up.

Jack glanced over at his friends, seeing that with Toothless they had everything under control. He went after Elsa.

* * *

On the grounds below, Hiccup ran a full circle around Rapunzel, letting out a trail of smoke gas from the bottom of his weapon's handle. He then stood shoulder to shoulder with the princess and ignited the trail with a swipe of his flaming blade. The sudden ring of fire blew away all the warriors around them.

Rapunzel hugged her bundles of hair close. "How many times have I told you not to set fire so close to my hair?"

He chuckled. "It worked didn't it?"

Some levity was a welcoming relief, especially after the intense life threatening scare they experienced just mere moments ago before Toothless came to their rescue.

All the remaining creations sprinted after the dragon, being that he was the greatest threat to them.

Toothless fired a hole in a giant's chest and leaped through it, crushing his front claws down on two warriors. More hopped on top of him though.

Toothless shook them off, but another giant brute wrapped its beefy arm around his neck and flopped back, bringing the dragon down with it. All of the remaining warriors and creatures started to pile on Toothless in a great big heap.

"Toothless!" Rapunzel called out and rushed to help, but Hiccup grabbed her arm.

"Wait. He's got this. We should get to cover."

"What?" Rapunzel did not understand, but followed him anyway because she trusted him.

They took cover behind some fallen ruins. Merida jogged up to them, angry that they are not trying to help Toothless. "Wot are ye two doing?"

Hiccup pulled her in by the arm, "Just get down."

The three observed…

Every last red-eyed manifestation had piled on Toothless in a violent fashion, even the winged-beasts. The dragon was no longer visible.

Then... A neon blue light shined through the large hill of monstrous snow. At the sound of a roar, a bright explosion of blue blasted away every single one of Elsa's creations.

The smoke cleared, revealing Toothless intimidatingly growling with his mouth and spikes all along his spine glowing that same neon blue.

Rapunzel and Merida stare in astonishment for they have never seen him do something like that before.

"He learned that when becoming Alpha." Hiccup boasted as he came out of cover, making his way over to his dragon with the two princesses tagging along.

Toothless looked around, double checking for any stragglers. All were nothing more than just melted puddles on the ground. His blue light dimmed and he ran into Hiccup's open arms, licking him.

"You were great, bud! Saved us all."

Rapunzel petted him along the chin and neck, "Thank you so much Toothless! We love you!" Toothless nuzzled into her and licked her too, making her giggle.

Then he looked at Merida's awed expression. There was a brief moment of silence. She then exclaimed with her arms up in the air, "That was unbelievable!" Toothless smirked, raising her a curled paw. Merida gladly fist bumped it, and they gave each other 'cool' nods.

Hiccup then saddled up on Toothless, "Now let's go help Jack." The girls agreed and hopped on. They exited the empty tomb left in destroyed disarray by their victorious battle.

* * *

Jack chased Elsa all the way outside and they were now running above the curved and blocky roofs of the temple.

"I can fix you!"

"I'm not broken!" She stopped and spun around to face him, "I'm free."

Jack could not control the loud tone of his voice. "_This_ is you being _free_? You abandoning everything? Were you really that miserable with me? With Anna?"

She dismissed him without a care, giving him the cold shoulder, "Do not bring my sister into this."

She created a wide, frozen fractal disk beneath her feet and used it to lift her off the temple in an attempt to escape.

Jack's frustration got the best of him. He flew up and hooked his staff around her waist to bring her back down. Elsa was yanked off her flying platform and slammed her back onto the hard surface of the roof. She cried out on impact.

_Oh no…_

Jack did not realize how strongly he pulled her. He assumed she would fight back like she had been all throughout the temple.

Elsa curled up in a fetal position and sounded like she was weeping, "Jack…I-I thought you would never hurt me…"

He dropped down, thinking in that moment that he heard something humane in her hurt voice again. "Elsa? I-I'm so sorry, I-"

Just as he was stepping in closer with an extended arm to help, his friends flew out of the temple. They saw him over on the other end of the structure.

When Jack got close enough, Elsa swung her hand across, shooting a chilling blast straight through his heart. He gasped in both pain and shock, dropping his staff and gripping onto his chest.

All his friends cried out his name as Frost collapsed to his knees. Toothless dived in.

Elsa casually walked passed the aching Guardian, placing her hand on his silver haired-head to push him down to the flatness of the roof. "This is a prime example why your humanity will always be your downfall." Now Jack was the one who was really suffering in a fetal position.

She walked over to the ledge. "I was freed of that burdening weakness…I'm never going back."

Hearing the dragon come nearer, she stomped her foot down and a raging blizzard expanded out of her. The powerful force blew away the incoming dragon and the defeated Jack Frost. Toothless spiraled out of control, causing the princesses to fly off.

They scattered all across the top of the enormous moon temple. Jack crashed into a thick tree root. Rapunzel landed on the edge of a corner. Merida slammed her back against a wall. Hiccup and Toothless smashed through a column, but the dragon wrapped his wings around his friend to protect him just before the collision.

When the blizzard passed, all the heroes were knocked unconscious and Elsa was long gone.


	9. Come Back to Me

**Disclaimers: Things get a little 'touchy' between Dark Elsa and Merida.  
****Also, Merida shoots to wound, but no mention of blood is written in. Still rated T.**

* * *

Darkness…

Then the painful aftereffects of a concussion kicked in, pounding away within his skull. His eyelids pried open, seeing three blurred silhouettes. They were so out of focus that he could not tell them apart, nor hear what the figures were trying to tell him. So drowned out were the sounds, echoing in his ears.

Then he felt a warm and familiar sensation on his chest. It spread throughout his whole body. His pain soon faded away, and his hearing adjusted.

"He's coming back!"

"Jack! Jack, can ye hear us now?"

"Come on, pal…"

His eyesight adjusted as well. Now he could clearly see his friends huddled around him.

After the curative cleanse, Rapunzel removed her hands from his chest.

As he tried to sit up, something gently presses into his back. It was Toothless, helping him up. Once on his feet, he shook his head as if to snap himself back into full gear. "How long was I out?"

Merida looked up to read the position of the sun. "Over a half hour"

Hiccup limped over to his dragon. "The rest of us woke up just a few minutes ago." Toothless groaned tiredly. "I know, bud. Me too…"

Merida asked, straightening her back. "So wot's the new plan? They beat us to the sword."

"And they're definitely at the volcano by now." Rapunzel added.

"With the sword and Elsa…they're pretty much unstoppable." Hiccup said moping down.

They all stare off in a depressed manner, not knowing what to do next, all except for Jack. He made his way over to pick up his staff. He heard the most important word to him, '_Elsa'_. It was all he needed to hear. "We go straight to them." Jack looked to his friends.

Rapunzel darted her eyes to him. "But Jack-"

"We couldn't defeat Susano and Kitsune in the first place, and we couldn't stop Elsa on her own. How are we going to take them on, combined?" Hiccup explained to him.

"I'll win Elsa back…with that we'll turn the tide." He stated confidently.

"From what ah saw, she isn't exactly head over heels for yuh, Jack." Merida pointed out.

"She almost killed you!" Rapunzel signaled to his chest.

Jack looked down, feeling the spot. "I'm Jack Frost, remember? Ice to my heart wouldn't have killed me."

"No but I bet it hurt like a-"

"_Look_." Jack cutoff Merida before she could finish her snarky remark. "I can get through to her…I have to…" He cleared his throat. "I can't keep having her go down this path. Everything that she put you guys through..." referring to the battle in the temple, "She didn't care about hurting you…and I'm just so sorry."

His friends looked at him with deep compassion, understanding how hard this must be for him.

He held back his tears. "It's not her, and I can't lose her like this."

"Yes, but _how_ Jack? How will you-"

Before Rapunzel could finish her sentence, her eyes spontaneously glowed gold along with her hair.

Merida was taken by surprise just as much as everybody else, but then her expression washed over with a bit of annoyance. "Amaterasu is really startin' ta make a habit outta interrupting us in the middle of important discussions."

* * *

In her spiritual session, Rapunzel saw the goddess descend before her.

"I am sorry for what your dear friend is going through."

"Please tell me you know how to help Elsa." She said folding her hands together.

"There is a way."

"Yes!" She leaped in joy.

"Kitsune awoke the darkness in her. I-" she humbly corrected herself since it will be Rapunzel channeling her power, "_We_…can bring back the light."

"Perfect! Um _h__ow_…exactly will we do that?"

"It will not be easy, but if your friend's love is true, which I believe it is…then he will be able to awaken the goodness in her that she has let go, thus repelling the dark."

Amaterasu floated to the princess and pressed her thumb onto her forehead. Golden rays shined out as Rapunzel closed her eyes in accepting the goddess's divine power and knowledge.

* * *

Back in the material world, Rapunzel remained glowing, not yet done with her spiritual session.

Jack paced back and forth, shaking his staff in his hand. They were running out of time. Hiccup tried to get him to relax. "Easy, Jack. If the Sun Goddess is contacting her, it must be for an important reason. Thor knows we could use all the help we can get."

Merida just tended to sharpening her arrows.

Eventually the glow dimmed and everyone looked to the blonde princess.

Hiccup was the first to ask, "What happened?"

Rapunzel quickly rushed over to Jack, "She told me how to save Elsa. Gimme this," and snatched his staff.

"Hey!"

She wrapped some of her hair around it and shut her eyes to concentrate, gripping on tight.

"Wot are yuh doing?" Merida looked at her curiously; they all did.

Rapunzel shushed her and continued concentrating. Her hair glowed and her eyes opened bright gold. Jack saw that the light started to flow from her shining locks onto the spiral details of his staff. Whatever Rapunzel was doing, it was affecting his trusty weapon.

Her eyes and hair went back to normal, and so did Jack's staff.

"I think it worked!" She sounded amazed with herself. The blonde princess untangled her hair from it and handed it back to her friend.

Jack weighed it in his hands. His staff looked the same, but it was giving off a different sort of energy that only he could feel. Before he could ask what exactly it was that she did, Rapunzel clapped her hands. "Now let's go help you win back your girlfriend."

She ran over to Toothless, but Jack was still confused. "Punzie?"

"I'll explain what to do on the way. C'mon guys! The volcano's not too far." Rapunzel was completely chipper and confident now after her session with Amaterasu, and not at all depressed and uncertain as she was a short while ago.

Her friends all glanced at each other in confusion, but just decided to go with it. Any plan was good enough at this point.

* * *

Beyond the coast of the rain forest, there was a gulf of water. Kilometers away on the other side of that gulf were three peaks. Two were grey mountains and the penultimate volcano stood high in the middle, erupting at full force. The desired destination had recently been caped in a foot of snow, indicating that Elsa had joined her evil colleagues. The chunky lava slowly poured down over the cold, white powder.

The activated volcano was shooting through the clouds above. The woeful sight was so grand that it was easy for the Big Four to spot from miles away.

They did not even say a word to acknowledge it as they flew in. They lost the ancient volcano but the four already figured they would prior to arriving. They instead had another objective; to save and retrieve someone special. They had gone over their strategy and now it was time to put their plan into action.

Susano, Kitsune, and Elsa were spread out along the surface of the active volcano, watching the incoming heroes swerve out of the way of falling chunks of molten debris. Hexes formed around Kitsune's hands and Susano drew his repossessed Kusanagi blade. Elsa simply observed, knowing she was going to enjoy herself one way or another.

Susano shouted out for his sorceress to be able to hear. "Kitsune, ready yourself! This time we shall finish them off once and for-AGH!"

Merida had landed an arrow straight through his palm.

He pulled it out and reclaimed his sword. "I have had just about enough of that redheaded-"

A blue blast launched him all the way to the other side of the volcano.

Elsa could not help but chuckle.

Jack immediately dived in after the dragon's attack. With a heavy swing of his staff, he buried the Storm God under a glacier.

Merida grabbed on tight to the end of Rapunzel's hair. She dropped herself off the side of Toothless and the blonde princess swung her to the snowy ground below. The Scottish warrior maiden landed on her feet, skidding across the snow as she simultaneously drew out her bow and arrow.

Elsa rewarded her with a round of applause as she stared straight into the tip of the arrow aimed at her a mere few feet away, completely not intimidated.

"Don't. Move. A muscle." Merida warned her.

Elsa went along with it, concluding her brief clapping.

* * *

Hiccup made sure to stay clear of Kitsune and went straight for Susano.

Jack piled on more and more layers of ice, but the powerful deity broke out of it all with his sword. Just as he barely got free, Toothless sent him back flying all the way to one of the grey mountains.

"Together!" Hiccup shouted.

Jack rushed in and attacked. Susano swatted it away with his blade, as suspected, leaving him wide open for another exploding fireball from the Night Fury. This time he fell down the slope of the mountain.

Rapunzel hugged onto the young Viking's waist as they kept up their high speed assault. Jack struck first, then Toothless, then Jack again. They pushed forward, repeating the pattern, not giving Susano a chance to even breathe.

The shell-shocked god ended up blasted out of the three peaks and tumbled onto the edge of a wide canyon nearby. His suit was scorched and stiffened by the frost, and his cloak had been burnt clean off.

Then Jack dropped in and whacked him into the pit, stories below. Once he hit the rocky bottom, the Guardian and Dragon Rider worked together to bring down the walls of the canyon. Soon enough, the gorge crumbled onto the villain. Susano was now buried under piles and piles of heavy destruction.

Jack Frost froze it all over in place to buy them a few more precious moments of time.

* * *

Back on snowy white surface of the volcano, rivers of lava ooze down around Merida and Elsa.

"You're not going to shoot me."

"Don't tempt meh."

Elsa smirked and decided to take her chances. She casually walked up to the Archer.

"Warnin' ye!" She pulled harder on the loaded arrow.

"You want to, but you won't. You're too loyal to Jack."

Elsa reached Merida. So close that the arrow tip was touching her collar bone. As much as her survival instincts were yelling at her to release, Merida could not, not with _her_. Jack and the rest of her friends would never forgive her if she did. The Dark Queen caught her bluff.

Elsa laid her hand on the bow, gently lowering it. Merida could not stop looking into the void of her demonic eyes.

"You know, it's rude to stare."

"Wha?"

"My!"

She leaned right into Merida's personal space, placing a hand on the side of her face. "You're actually really cute."

"Um, I-I'm wot?"

Elsa gazed into her bright turquoise-blue eyes, finding pleasure in how uncomfortably red the warrior princess was blushing.

Merida then flinched at the sting of frostbite on her cheek. Elsa removed her hand apologetically. "What can I say…I'm as cold as ice."

She, instead, moved her arms behind the princess's neck. Her hands digging in as she played around with her wild hair.

Merida did not know what to do with herself in a situation like this. She did not feel endangered at the moment, but she still did not trust what the Dark Queen's actions. Yet, Elsa was not attacking her, and it actually felt pleasant whenever she slightly tugged on her curls.

Her cheeks flushed hotter than her ginger locks. "E-Elsa, wot are ye doing?"

"You're not like the others, are you?" She looked at her almost seductively, memorizing every feature down to the tiniest freckle.

Not even a loving man had looked at her and caressed her the way Elsa was so affectionately doing so.

"You…princess…?" She trailed off, not knowing her name. "Princess?" The black eyed Queen awaited the missing answer.

"…Mer-"

"Whatever," To Elsa, she had taken too long to respond. "You, you are the toughest out of your bunch."

She slid a hand down Merida's arm and back up behind her neck, making sure not to dwell on her bare skin for too long because of her naturally cold touch. Chills ran up Merida's spine. "If not for them, you would have most definitely taken your shot, and I would not be enjoying this lovely moment I'm having with you right now."

"I-"

"Shh…" She stopped her lips by pressing her finger onto them. "It's alright, it doesn't upset me." Her index finger lingered on Merida's bottom lip as she removed it.

"I admire that about you. Though I do not know you, per say, I do know that you are clearly a woman who is not afraid to do what needs to be done…you're headstrong, rebellious, and _brave_." She brushed a loose curl behind Merida's ear.

Her eyes drifted down, not knowing how to take that compliment.

"Perhaps your friends are…holding you back?"

Merida's eyes darted right back up to her, offended.

Elsa took a step back, smiling as she peeled away her hands. She purposely uttered those familiar words. In fact, the witch who used them on her had slithered up behind the clueless warrior princess. Before Merida could speak up to defend her friends, three hexed rings restrained her around the arms and chest, waist, and legs. She gasped at the magical confinement that she recognized as only Kitsune's sorcery.

"I know someone who can unlock a girl's true potential."

Using the rings, Kitsune lifted Merida and turned the captured princess toward her.

"You two haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot, but trust me, she works wonders, _miracles_ even." Elsa walked in front of Merida only to meet a furious glare. She shrugged it off, mentioning arrogantly. "I mean, just look at me."

"I will _not_ end up like you. I'd rather die!" Merida declared grimly.

Elsa cupped the redhead's face in forcefully, letting the chilling sheet of frost spread over her cheeks. Merida let out a scream as her bottom lip quivered from the stinging cold. Elsa did not care, she wanted it to hurt.

She leaned into the maiden's freezing blue lips, just barely, barely touching them. "All you have to do is gather all your attachments, and '_let it go'_. Let it all go-"

"Elsa!" Jack dropped in a few feet away. "Let her go!"

"Funny, I was just telling your friend here about letting-"

"Now!" He aimed his staff at her.

Elsa eyed Jack from head to toe, surprised at his stern tone with her, finding it attractive. She stepped back and lifted her hand to Kitsune, instructing her to stay with Merida. "Keep her there, I like her. I'll handle him."

The Dark Snow Queen strutted up to the Guardian with her reddened flurries spiraling around her. Due to his constant persistence, a hint of irritation crept into her tone of voice. "Enlighten me Jack, what precisely is your plan?"

He stood his ground.

"Is _Jack Frost_ going to nip away at my nose?"

He still did not move, because all was going according to plan.

"Win me back with the power of love?"

He grinned with confidence. "Something like that."

Elsa had made it close enough to him and far enough away from Kitsune.

On cue, Toothless swooped in, snatching up the witch clean off the ground, thus breaking Merida free. At the same time, Rapunzel leaped off and rolled onto her feet to lasso her hair around Elsa.

Merida's freezing cheeks eased back to normal. She retrieved her bow and ran to the direction Hiccup and Toothless flew off to with the witch. She made one last glance back at Elsa before leaving the scene. Many confusing thoughts filled her mind, but she cast them aside and focused on the fight.

Rapunzel's blonde tail tied the Snow Queen's arms down to her sides. The princess quickly yanked her into her arms. Elsa was now succumbed to her firm hold. The blonde locked her hands together, hugging down Elsa's arms from behind. The dark being squirmed about, roaring like a caged beast yearning for its freedom. Rapunzel's eyes glowed for extra strength.

Jack wasted no time.

_Please let this work_.

He dashed towards them, wielding his staff out before him. His sheer speed left behind a sharp trail of snow shooting up into the air. The curved end of his weapon began to shine just like Rapunzel. The Dark Queen screamed wildly at the oncoming Guardian. He broke speed upon reaching her. The sudden stop of motion splashed a wave of snow forward.

With Rapunzel holding her down, Jack managed to tap his staff onto Elsa's chest. The gold light transferred onto her, spreading out like a ripple effect. Dark Elsa winced and hissed at the painful sensation that had summoned something pure deep within her tainted soul…a light shining in the darkness.

The princess removed her arms. Elsa whipped around, snarling right into Rapunzel's face with her demonic-black death-stare. Rapunzel did not flinch. She glared right back with her bright, golden eyes.

Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa before she could strike and took off, flying her all the way to the farthest grey mountain. He released her upon landing. She shoved him away and stumbled across her feet. She scratched away at her chest, gasping at the return of something familiar.

"Th-this feeling…_feelings_. You idiot! What have you done to me?"

"It's going to be okay, Elsa." He raised his hands, signaling her to try to calm down.

"No it is NOT!"

She shot lethal blades of ice at him but her aim was off. "You think I'm bad? I was worse before!"

"No, no you weren't."

She shut her eyes, trying to keep the burning light inside her from growing. "Emotions are a terrible thing…"

"They're also the most wonderful thing there is."

Elsa glowered over at him in resentment.

"Like what I feel for you…what we shared…"

She looked away in denial, and blasted a gust of snow.

* * *

Flying up the pouring volcano, Toothless was still clutching onto Kitsune in his claws. Her arms were gripped on too tight for her to cast a hex. She could not break free…not in this form at least.

Hiccup started to feel turbulence, "What in the nine realms-"

He and Toothless looked down at the sight of Kitsune shapeshifting into a nine-tailed fox. She was about three-fourths of the size of the larger Night Fury, but still managed to twist around and bite into the dragon's neck. Toothless let out a deep shriek and plummeted to the surface. He dropped Kitsune. She landed on all fours on a broad rock surrounded by flowing lava.

The dragon on the other hand headed straight down to a pool of burning magma. Hiccup kicked up with his metal foot that controlled Toothless' artificial tail, trying to steer him clear. "Pull up, pull up, pull UP!"

He did so in the nick of time. They flipped around to face the fox. The mythical creature was planted on the rock in a defensive stance.

"She's just full of surprises isn't she?"

Toothless growled and they dive-bombed right for her. The nine-tailed fox made a great leap to evade the explosive blast.

The entire peak of the volcano was covered with gushing lava. The snow-white surface continued to slowly get coated with molten red.

Kitsune ran straight down the slope with the Dragon Rider right on her tails.

* * *

Back on the grey mountain, Jack blocked another weak attack from Elsa.

"You're not trying as hard anymore."

"It's a bit difficult when there's a something burning in the pit of my stomach."

He dodged one more sloppy assault. "Then stop fighting it."

She panted with her arms hung low, "Never! What I was turned into…I…I loved it."

"More than you loved me?"

Jack managed to stump her.

"Elsa…I understand why you did it…" He stabbed his staff into the ground, leaving it behind as he approached her. "It's so much easier not to feel a thing. You were scared-"

"I'm not scared of anything!"

"You were scared about us…" He kept a sincere voice. "I'm sure you were scared about hurting Anna again too."

The Queen shook her head in bitterness. "She…she and I can never…"

"You can never have a normal relationship with her, no, but who does? You're still sisters. There's nothing she wouldn't do for you. She would be standing right here too if she knew, trying to talk through to you."

She looked over at him.

"Do you really think she would want to see you like this?"

"It doesn't matter what she thinks!" She shot out a series of wild winter attacks. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks!"

Jack lunged from side to side, dodging them all.

"I'm not that perfect girl anymore!"

Elsa ceased her raging temper tantrum due to exhaustion. Jack ended up about a dozen feet away from her.

"You were never perfect, Elsa... That's what made you perfect to me."

* * *

The dragon and the nine-tailed fox continued their chase down the side of the volcano that had not yet been overrun with lava.

Kitsune evaded every fire blast.

"She's even faster now." Hiccup huffed.

He pulled in alongside her. The large fox tackled Toothless, shoving them both into the cold ground. The Viking rolled off of his dragon as Kitsune scurried away. He groaned as he wiped the snow off his sore body. "How do we pin her down? Think, think, think…"

Then suddenly, an arrow pierced into the fox's front paw, sending the animal crashing against the surface, face-first. Kitsune shifted back to the form of a woman, yanking out the excruciating arrow.

Merida ran up the slope from the side. She figured the witch could not keep casting spells with injured hands. She drew out three arrows and took aim. The archer fired them all at once.

Kitsune cast a large hexed seal in front of her with her other hand, catching all three. She sent them back only to be skinned across the shoulder by another arrow. The witch could not block it in time with just one hand.

Merida jumped through the triangular space of the three arrows that were launched back at her and quickly fired another, but Kitsune fled through a portal this time.

Hiccup and Toothless then met up with Merida.

"Nice work. You got her on the run."

"Let's hunt us a smarmy little fox." She sneered, drawing another arrow from her quiver.

They spotted the witch further down below. Hiccup and Merida hopped on Toothless and they pursued her.

Elsewhere, Rapunzel saw her friends flying her way. She threw her long hair up in the air to hitch a ride. Toothless caught it and lifted her off.

They almost reached Kitsune.

The wounded witch turned around only to meet a double-footed kick to the face by the blonde princess.

Toothless let go of her hair, landing Rapunzel on the close ground. Merida jumped off, landing right beside her best friend. Hiccup stayed hovered above on his dragon.

With the heroes in front of the witch and an endlessly flowing volcanic dead end behind her, Kitsune made her stand. A raging hex circled her abled hand and she charged forward.

* * *

"Look, I'm scared too…but I don't let it take me over…" Jack stopped in place for Elsa was threatening to unleash another attack.

"Despite what I am, I've managed to find the world's greatest group of friends that anyone can ever have. And then I found someone special who I could get even closer with."

Elsa lowered her hands.

"You once told me you finally met someone who you could be yourself around, someone you never had to worry about hurting."

She delivered an evil grin. "Looks like I broke that promise."

He bobbed his head down. "Yeah…you did. But that wasn't going to stop me."

Aggravation returned to her voice. "Oh stop pretending to care. What do you have to worry about? You'll live on forever-"

"That doesn't make it any easier!"

She flinched at his loud spike in tone.

"I know what lies ahead for us just as much as you…we can never escape it. But don't you _dare_ think for a moment that not a night goes by where I don't stay up late, afraid! Afraid of the day that I will inevitably lose you…"

His tone then dropped to sadness. "But _this_…losing you like _this_…it's the worst…you have no idea how much it hurts to see you like this."

A howling blizzard started to surround them like the swirling storm inside, mirroring the conflicting chaos within her soul. The darkness wanted to silence him! Her light wanted to jump out into his embrace and never let go.

As Jack began to step closer, ice shards erupted from the ground around Elsa as a form of defense. The crystallized spikes were pulsating dark burgundy at the core.

"So if you're going to kill me now, then get it over with…because I can't keep doing this…I just can't…"

The blizzard picked up speed. They were right in the heart of the snowstorm.

"I don't think you will though,"

She looked angry at him for even testing her, but he was right. She could not bring herself to do it.

Noticing her hesitation, he cautiously inched closer, "because I know you're not possessed. It's still _you_, only twisted up inside and confused. And I also know you won't do it because _you_ care about me just as much as _I_ care about you."

Her sharp, crystallized defenses sunk to the ground.

Still moving carefully, he slowly reached his hand out to her. Her body naturally wanted to do the same, but the evil in her resisted.

"_I love you, Elsa_."

Her eyes widened with such emotion. The blizzard stopped in place; snow froze still in the cold, silent air. This was the first time Jack Frost has ever told her that he loved her.

"You are the most amazing, gifted, most beautiful woman I will _ever_ be with." Jack made it to her, placing his reached out hand on her cheek. "And I know that the love of my life is strong enough to break free and come back to me."

Looking up at him and his heart throbbing smile, her eyes began to frantically change between her demonic black and her normal blue. Her face as well, caught somewhere between an angry and in pain expression, reflecting her fading dark side; to a sincere and deeply sorry expression, reflecting her true feelings. This continued until she had enough, shutting her eyes in a loud scream.

Elsa pushed Jack away and fell to her knees. The light inside her was shining ever so brightly, purifying her soul of its darkness.

Jack was terrifyingly concerned. "Elsa?"

She strained her hands over her heart and let out an even louder cry. Her body shot out a beam of frozen blue energy into the sky, blasting away all the evil black and red off of her. The powerful force shattered the frozen still blizzard all around them as well.

A bright aftershock from the blast reached everyone else far across the battlefield of the Three Peaks. Everyone's attention was now on the beacon. Kitsune gazed upon the beaming light in disbelief. "Impossible…"

After the force of the blast passed, the beam of Elsa's pure energy calmed back down onto her, revealing the Snow Queen in her signature ice blue dress and normal platinum-blonde hair.

Jack worriedly took a step forward to check on her, "_Elsa_?"

Eyes closed, knees to the ground, and body tired from the victory over evil, she fell over to the side.

"Elsa!" Jack rushed in, catching her. His love's head dangled in his arms. "Hey, hey, c'mon…" He said, trying his best to hide his panic. Kneeling on the ground, he held her over his lap.

Her braided tail became undone in the triumphant display. Now her hair was all straight and loose in what Jack considered to be a gorgeous mess; a sight he usually only got the privilege to see in the early mornings waking up beside her. He brushed a few strands out of her beautiful face. She made a weak moan, and opened her no longer demonic eyes.

He exclaimed full of happiness and relief, "Elsa! You're back!" Oh how he missed looking into those big blue eyes of hers.

Elsa had regained her humanity. She touched Jack's face, and silently began to cry. She cried for her immense, grateful love for him, but she also cried out of immediate guilt for all the awful pain she put him through. "I-I'm so sorry, Jack…"

He wiped away the tears spilling down her cheek. "Shh don't be…it's okay, it wasn't your fault. You're back now. Everything's going to be alright. I got you…"

Her thin fingers traced along his jawline. Jack held her frail hand up, pressing it gently into his pale cheek. She looked up into his sparkling ice-blue, snowflake-like eyes. He whispered to her ever so lovingly, "For as long as I live, I will love you. For as long as I love you, I will never let you go."

A smile formed on her weary face. She could not believe he still loved her so unconditionally after all the villainous acts she performed, and performed so with an evil, sadistic smile. Then her hand slid down to his chest and fell onto her side as she passed out.

Jack stood up, carrying Elsa in his arms. "Let's get you out of here, Snowflake."

* * *

Storm clouds started to gather above the Three Peaks. Over in the demolished canyon, the imprisoning ice began to crack.

On the grey mountain, the Guardian saw his friends fly down to him. Hiccup pulled out Jack's staff, and brought it over to him. "Thanks buddy." He grabbed it in his hand while still carrying his love.

His friends leaned in to look at Elsa's sleeping face, except for Merida. She preferred to keep her distance for...personal reasons.

"Oh no, will she be okay?" Rapunzel asked, seeing how dead tired she appeared.

"Yes," He smiled down at the love of his life in his arms, "Yes, she will be."

The sound of furious thunder broke up their tender little reunion.

"Looks like Susano's back on his feet." Hiccup sighed.

"And the witch?"

Merida answered Jack. "She fled into another one of her portals like the coward that she is."

"Well, we got who we came for." Jack levitated just a few feet into the air.

Hiccup climbed on Toothless and the princesses followed. "We'll stay low, and fly along the rocky coastline for cover. Hopefully he won't see us. C'mon, bud."

The Big Four left the Three Peaks.

* * *

Susano flew passed the active volcano, searching for those wretched heroes. He found no sign of them, but did see Kitsune in her fox form down in the valley between the peaks. She sat beside a river of lava flowing into the gulf, licking her wounds.

The angry Storm God floated down beside her. "Where are they!?"

The nine-tailed fox looked up at him. Kitsune's voice answered shakily as if fearful of how Susano would react. "They…they're gone."

Susano bit his tongue to prevent an angry outburst. "And Elsa? Where is she?"

"She…they took her with them. S-somehow they managed to reverse my spell-"

"They WHAT!?" He shouted at her. Kitsune flinched like a dog afraid of getting beaten.

He gripped onto his sword. At least he still had that. The infuriated deity flew over to the nearby gulf. With the violent swing of his rightful blade, he bent a gigantic tidal wave. He commanded a few more, letting out all his rage.

Possessing his Kusanagi blade, Susano himself was more powerful, but the loss of Elsa crippled their unit as a whole. She was an incredibly worthy asset. Now they were back to only two, Kitsune and himself.

_No_ _matter_.

They carried on just fine before recruiting the Snow Queen. They would continue to carry on just as fine. Only one volcano remained, and Susano had no plans of failing, not when he had made it this far.

_**-End of Act II-**_


	10. Training Day

Late in the day, Hachiman sat on a stone just outside the tower. Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Toothless all sat along the grass in a semicircle around the god while he pensively stroked his thin bearded chin, as if trying to search for the right words before lecturing his children.

The young heroes looked up at him, worried about what he might say after just informing him that they had failed to retrieve the sword and that they were down to only one ancient volcano.

"Do not get me wrong…I am thrilled that you all got Elsa back but…this puts us in the gravest of predicaments." He rubbed his forehead, letting out a frustrated sigh. "For being the _Big Four_ heroes of this world, you sure have a knack for losing quite a lot."

Hiccup yanked out some blades of grass only to toss them back on the ground. "It takes us a while to get any traction we'll give you that."

Rapunzel played around with her hair to avert Hachiman's disappointed gaze. "We're more used to dealing with the Boogeyman…never any crazy, angry gods."

"Well…" Hachiman stood up. "We shall change that." He stated with such determination in his voice.

The deity stared off into the sky. The others turned to look up as well. Jack Frost arrived on the perfect, green grass with the rest of his friends.

"Well?" Merida asked, wanting to be informed.

"I left Elsa with a _jolly_ good friend of mine at the North Pole. He'll take care of her." He smiled.

"Did she wake up?" Rapunzel asked worryingly.

Jack unfortunately shook his head. "No, she was still completely out of it when I took off."

"She'll be alright." Hiccup assured him.

Hachiman added in, "She overcame an impossible darkness, Jack. After such a great feat her mind, body, and soul need rest, _days_ of it."

"Yeah…I know. I'm just happy she's finally alright. I wanted to stay longer, but…" He stabbed his staff into the grass and straightened up heroically. "We have a job to finish."

Confidence flared in Merida's eyes. "Aye! After everything we've been put through, it couldn't have been all for naught."

Hachiman nodded, "Agreed. Susano is a weeks away from the final volcano…we finally have time to prepare."

* * *

Hachiman and Jack Frost took a stroll down a dirt road through the forest.

"Tell me, Frost…how long have you wielded your weapon?"

"I guess since the beginning."

"So you have mastered it, yes?"

"Well um…yeah."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Demonstrate how you use it."

"Mm, okay…"

He stopped and took a stance. The Warrior God waited with his hands folded behind his back.

"Hiyah!" Jack made a plain swing, and then looked at the god, awaiting praise.

Hachiman stared at him, oddly. Was the boy fooling around? Surely this could not be it.

"No wait, I also like this move." He planted his staff into the ground and spun around it to deliver a high kick into the air.

"Whoo-ah! Huh? Whataya think?"

"I think you've never had proper training in your life."

"Hey, that's not true! Well…I…yeah no, not really." He swung his staff onto his shoulders. "But no need. I just do what I do." He said with a smirk.

"And how well did you _do_ against Susano?"

Jack's smirk quickly dropped upon remembering his first fight with the Storm God at the Crescent Isles. Susano was so fast and strong and fierce with his trident-spear that Jack could barely keep up. "Not so good…"

Hachiman walked over to the nearest tree. "You are gifted but you lack discipline."

"_Discipline_?" Jack chuckled. "Have you met me?"

The deity karate chopped a long piece of bark off the nearest tree trunk. He then bent the wood in his hands into a Bo staff.

"Whoa…"

"Due to time, I cannot hope to pass down centuries of the ancient martial arts onto you, but…" He spun his newly formed weapon around and behind his back, and then spun it around his neck before planting it on the ground. "Perhaps I can teach you the basics."

Jack was impressed with the old man's moves.

The Warrior God and the Guardian now stood on top of the waterfall behind the tower. Jack mimicked his instructor's movements slowly, getting the flow right. Then Hachiman picked up the pace, spinning his Bo staff from one side to the other. Jack did the same.

Frost's curved staff was already an extension of himself, no one could wield it as effortlessly as he could, but now he was practicing discipline, learning to use it more like a skilled warrior. By his teacher's side, he continued to acquire the basic forms, flowing like the water beneath them.

* * *

Hachiman witnessed that Merida's archery was dead on. Out on a clearing surrounded by leaning trees, she walked along sideways, nailing every target that he had elaborately set up.

"Excellent marksmanship!"

She whipped around, flipping her bush of hair back. "Wot else ye got?"

The deity smiled at her fiery spirit. He proceeded with her training, taking Merida to a place where he could further test her skills.

They now stood on opposite ends of a wide open field. Hachiman raised his arms, bending dozens of hardened little orbs of dirt out of the ground. Floating behind him, he flung them all at Merida in a series of sets.

The warrior princess took down several out of the air with her arrows, and then leaped forward to dodge more incoming. On a knee, she shot down a few more before the sheer amount of projectiles overwhelmed her.

One orb exploded into a puff of dirty smoke upon impacting her shoulder, causing her to drop her bow. Then the rest imploded onto her, consuming her in a suffocating brown cloud. She rolled backwards across the field until stopping flat on her stomach. She coughed and coughed as she picked herself up.

"Again!" She demanded.

"Are you certain?"

"Ah said again!"

"…very well," He created more, unleashing another wave.

Merida wiped her face clean and spat onto the grass before lunging for her bow. She maneuvered from side to side, shooting down the other oncoming targets with several arrows at a time. All the ones she did not evade, she either shot down or batted away with her bow. The Scottish warrior was fast and fierce all across the field, displaying flawless accuracy.

Merida had honed her skills in the years of countless adventures, both with the Big Four and on her own. Her father and the other great warriors of Scotland had taught her well.

Her instructor tossed her a blade to test her swordsmanship. After a short sparing match he saw that she also knew her way around a sword. Pleased with her skills, Hachiman decided to have Merida assist him in training the others.

* * *

Out by the peaceful river, Frost practiced his forms by Rapunzel as she did her Tai Chi. Hachiman told her it was a great way to calm her mind in a meditative state while also learning her moves of the martial arts. The two then heard nonstop shouting over by the tower. They hurried to investigate, but what they found was nothing to be alarmed about.

The Scottish warrior princess was yelling at Hiccup like a drill sergeant to give her more push ups. Despite having been raised by similar speaking Vikings, Merida's loud, heavy accent sounded completely foreign to him. He did not understand a word she is spitting out.

Hachiman observed with a hand on his chin while the others could not stop snickering.

"Why yuh slowin' down!? Ye need more upper body strength!"

Sweat stains grew on his taupe undershirt. He had ditched his armored suit since there was currently no need for it. Hiccup's face was hot, burning red as he almost made it to a hundred. "Why don't you do these then?"

The Scottish princess took a queue from her mother, "'Cause ah am a _lady_." After her impersonation, she switched back to her hotheaded self, "Now get back at it!"

After completing enough, she made him climb up and down the tower until nightfall.


	11. Fun Times With The Big Four

Hiccup slept over in Rapunzel's room within the tower. He tossed and turned on his mat over the floor, but his body was too sore to sleep comfortably. Noticing a warm light, he looked over to see his friend was still up as well. She was sitting on the edge of her bed by a lit candle in her violet nightgown, trying to braid strands of her long hair.

"Can't sleep?" She asked while still focused on her task.

"Nope,"

"Me neither."

He forced his aching body up. "I am too sore, like, everywhere. I didn't even know there was a muscle here." He poked at the area under his armpit.

Rapunzel giggled. "Merida only wanted you to reach your full physical potential."

"Only that?"

"Okay, and watch you suffer a little." She gave him a cute smile, "But that's just how she is, tough love and all."

He let out a small chuckle. "Here, let me help you with that…" Hiccup sat beside her on her bed. She lit more candles along the counter for him to see and even held one on her lap.

"She's not like that with you though." He said as he undid the messy excuse of a braid to start over.

"No, we've become best friends. But remember, she didn't like me at first."

"Oh yeah, she thought you were all girly and prissy." He laughed a bit. "What was it she used to call you?"

Rapunzel laughed, and then bobbed her head from side to side with her eyes to the ceiling as she did a horrible Scottish accent. "_Ye nothin' but a perfect lil flower child_."

They shared a good laugh.

"But no, then she got to know me and found I wasn't all like that. I wasn't raised into royalty with a silver spoon in my mouth."

Hiccup had already braided inches of the blond strands. "Yeah, you were raised…here."

"Mhm...the Lost Princess." She looked down at what he had accomplished so far. "Hiccup, you're really good at this!" The blonde said pleasantly surprised.

"Viking braids," stated the young man, "And I saw how to do them better from Astrid. Is this why you stayed up?"

"No, this was actually more to distract me." She stared down into the candle fire.

"What's wrong?" Her friend asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Eugene." It's been well over a week since she had seen her husband.

"You miss him?"

"A little…a lot,"

"I can check if Toothless is awake. We can fly you to Corona."

"Oh no, gosh no, no it's fine I…I don't want him to worry about me, and get involved in all this."

"He still thinks you're hanging out with Merida?"

"He does. Just a fun little getaway with my girl."

"I guess I understand. Same reason I don't want Astrid to find out about all this, this…" He grumbled in a spooky voice, "_Impending apocalypse_."

She let out a slight chuckle, and then went on to say. "Exactly, but aren't you a chief now? Don't you want to be there to protect your people?"

"I do, but I know the best way to save my village is to prevent this all from happening. And besides…I like it here." He smiled at the blonde princess.

She smiled back at him. From the moment they met, they shared a warm bond. With her sweet, bubbly personality, Rapunzel had always gotten along with everyone. Even with the worst of the worst, like the pub thugs. And mixed with his similar traits of loving and compassion, Hiccup had always found it easy to talk to her about anything, no matter how deep or personal. He spoke to her about things he could not share with Astrid, or things he knew Jack would make fun of him about.

The same went for Rapunzel. She could share personal things with Hiccup, especially about Eugene, that even Merida, her best friend, could not understand. She also admired how incredibly kind he was. So kind that he could not even bring himself to kill the most dangerous species of dragon and instead befriended it, or how his first instinct when face with war was to try to change the mind of the evil conqueror.

Rapunzel and Hiccup had always found supportive warmth within one another. They shared a trusting, comfortable friendship. They both also grew up an only child, so they both felt they were the closest they each had to a brother and sister, the special kind that never fight. Unlike Jack and Merida; they tended to bicker far too often.

"There," he let go of her long, now completed, strand of firmly braided hair, "all done."

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime. So, is there any particular reason you wanted a braid?"

She set the candle aside and leaped out of bed. "Yes! To do this," the princess held onto it in her hands like a rope, swinging it around. Rapunzel then whipped the braided strand down with a loud crack!

Hiccup flinched at the sound, and then gaped at the sight. She completely snapped a wooden floorboard in half. "I wouldn't want to get hit with that."

The blonde smiled with an adorable smug, and cracked her braid again like a whip.

"SHUT ET!" A heavy accented yell of irritation shot out from the floor beneath them. Merida was trying to sleep and it was passed the middle of the night.

After the initial jump into each other's arms from being startled, the two friends covered their mouths at an attempt to contain their snickering.

* * *

Out on a grassy cliff-side, floating stones revolved around the crossed-armed Warrior God. Rapunzel took a stance with her two daggers in hand. The little stones shot at her like bullets. She sliced through them all using the techniques he had taught her the other day.

"You pick up on the forms fast."

"Well I was already a pretty quick learner, but with Amaterasu, learning your ways is much easier."

"Ah that's right, your connection to the divine."

"Mhm," she nodded, "I have instant access to all your culture. It just sort of clicks for me."

"And that will continue to be valuable in our efforts. Be sure to keep the bond strong. Perhaps visit her in a session of meditation after this."

"Will do." The blonde smiled, liking the idea of meditating to unwind after long hours of training.

"Good, but as for now…let's see how your aim is."

Two small stones ascended high into the air, so tiny and so high that they could hardly be seen. Rapunzel squinted up into the sunny day, managing to get a clear enough look. She took down the small targets.

Trying to catch her by surprise, a stone came at her from the side, but the blonde's reflexes did not fail her. A quickly flung dagger pierced through the rock, cutting it in two.

"Excellent, now for something else…"

"Sure, I'm ready for anything!" She exclaimed eagerly.

Hachiman looked over to the others sparing a few feet away.

"This could go badly for you, Jack." Hiccup advised, smiling. His fiery blade collided with a frosty staff.

"Yeah _okay_, not a chance!" The Guardian mocked with a grin.

"Ye boys are both outta yer heads!" Merida separated them with the downward swipe of her medium-sized sword.

Toothless was near them, only he was too busy rolling around on the soft patch of tall grass to care about watching the fight.

The three continue having fun with their energetic sparing match until Hachiman called them over. They withdrew their weapons and headed up to the deity and the blonde princess on the edge of the cliff-side.

"Hiccup, could you join us for a moment?"

"Um, okay sure…"

Hachiman began to train Rapunzel in hand to hand combat. This was where her recently practiced Tai chi came in; she found most of the moves similar, only now she had to execute them much faster. Her instructor demonstrated a simple counter by flipping over Hiccup. Rapunzel practiced it, nailing the takedown. Their friends started snickering as soon as he hit the ground.

"Ow…why am I always the test dummy?"

Jack knelt in, "Ironic, huh, big brain?" he jested, knocking on his pal's head.

Toothless decided to joined in, delivering playful feline jabs onto his fallen companion. Hiccup laughed, blocking his head and turning from side to side. "Oh, you wanna go, bud? You want some of this?" he returned mock punches at the amused dragon.

Frost jumped back in on the fun. "Tag team!" He and Hiccup wrestled all over the grass with Toothless pouncing up and down beside them. The boys rolled over until Jack sat on top of the brown-haired rider.

"What are we doing?" Hiccup was starting to suggest something, "We're on the same side here…" They looked over at the Night Fury.

"Get the dragon!" Jack screamed, pointing his staff.

Toothless squealed as the boys piled on him.

Rapunzel rushed in, "I got you, Toothless!" She twisted long amounts of her hair around her braid, making a firm rope, and whipped it across Jack's behind as if it were a wet towel.

"Yeeow!" He jumped up clinging onto his cheeks.

Rapunzel giggled.

"Oh you're gonna get it." He grinned and began chasing Rapunzel in circles, waving his hooked stick in the air. The young blonde skipped away, laughing. Hiccup and Toothless kept pretending to duke it out while their friends ran around them.

Hachiman stood next to Merida. She was enjoying the sight as Hachiman asked her, baffled. "How on earth do you get anything done?"

She just cackled at him. "Oi, come here…"

He leaned in as she whispered something in his ear.

The others continued horsing around when suddenly a large shadow cast over them. Hachiman had bent a large blob of mud over their heads.

"Oh boy," Jack stared up, already bracing himself for what would come next.

The blob of mud splatted onto them.

"Eewwww!" Rapunzel screamed out.

Merida and Hachiman laughed out loud with their hands on their bellies.

"Get 'em!" Hiccup shouted.

They all tackled over both Merida and Hachiman in a great big heap. The laughter accumulated upon the rough dog pile.

The Winter Guardian of Fun covered all the mud in a coat of fresh snow. He climbed on the top of his curve-ended staff and threw a snowball at Merida's face.

The sparkles dissolved away as she laughed it off, patting down her own snowball. "Ye better run, Jack."

"Hiccup, help me out, pal!"

He walked up next to Jack, making himself plenty of ammunition. Merida jogged up next to Rapunzel. "Let's show the boys how it's done!"

They started launching snowballs at each other.

"Us _boys_ have a god and a dragon on our team." Hiccup boasted.

"You are sorely mistaken, rider. The dragon is with me." Hachiman chuckled as Toothless jumped beside him in agreement. The Night Fury swung its tail, sending a massive splash of glistening white powder onto the boys and girls.

It was an all-out frenzy with flying chunks of snow across a cliff-side of joyful screaming, running, and laughing. The Warrior God could not recall the last time he had had this much fun. They all carried on with their play until they took a break for lunch.

* * *

The next day, Merida assisted Rapunzel with her hand to hand combat out by the tower. The Scottish princess even learned a thing or two, herself. She was far gentler with training her best friend, unlike how she always was with Hiccup.

Speaking of the boy, he and Jack had ventured into the forest. They climbed a large, thick willow tree while continuing a conversation.

"It really has been fun hasn't it?" Frost cheated every now and then by using his flight while the young Viking struggled onto the farther branches.

"Painfully exhausting sometimes, but yeah still fun."

"That's only because Merida works you overtime." He smiled.

"Ugh, tell me about it."

Jack floated down in front of his friend. "Hey, didn't she used to have like a crush on you?"

Hiccup's cheeks flushed red. "Uh-what, where did you, I mean-like umm-"

The Winter Guardian let out a loud laugh. "Hah! I knew it! No wonder why she's so hard on you."

"Shh! We don't talk about it. It was a long time ago."

"What happened?"

They sat facing each other on two separate branches, completely capped by the curtains of hanging emerald leaves of the large willow tree.

"It was complicated, but nothing really happened. I was always with Astrid, so nothing could happen and I don't know, it was just-"

"Complicated"

"Yeah"

"Well I think it's amazing that you're still friends, and it never affected the team. I mean I hardly noticed, I was just joking."

"Jack!"

Laughing away, "Hey, you were the one who went ahead and admitted it."

He turned his head to the side, embarrassed. "Can we just forget about it?"

"Sure thing, heartbreaker."

Hiccup glared at Jack's playful grin. "Good to have you back to your normal self, Jack."

"Tell me about it. I mean not to get too serious but with Elsa okay, I can finally relax. I hated the idea of losing her like that."

A comforting smile formed on the brunet. "But you did it. You brought out the good in her, like you always do."

"Yeah…you know one of the things I loved about her was that I never had to worry about her. If anything, she always worries about me." He gave a slight chuckle. "But with people even as powerful as her, people like us," gesturing to Hiccup and himself, _heroes_. "There'll always be others who are _worse_…"

"All the more reason people like _us_ have to stop them."

He stared up at his best friend in confidence. "Yeah,"


	12. Like Master, Like Students

Out on an open field, Toothless blasted a bolder out of the sky that was heading right towards him. Hachiman launched more large rocks. They flew at the dragon like cannonballs.

"Without your rider, you are grounded. You must fend for yourself!"

The scaled beast leaped over two, swiped another into chunks with its bare claws, and quickly blasted away the remaining few with precise shots.

The deity smiled, impressed, "But clearly you have no trouble with that, my friend."

The dragon smiled back with its adorable toothless smile, and frantically wagged tail.

"Now how's your strength?"

He bent a giant bolder out of the ground and sent it the dragon's way. It tore through the field, leaving behind a messy trail. The massive bolder took Toothless away in an instant. But suddenly, with a grunt and a puff, he began pushing it back. His hind legs dug into the dirt with every step as he moved the heavy object with his pure, physical strength.

Hachiman never ceased to be amazed by that phenomenal creature.

* * *

When night shrouded the sky, the Warrior God stood in the middle of a clearing surrounded by dense foliage. He was not alone.

"It is perfectly alright, my friend!" He shouted out.

A low, worried whimper echoed from the hidden dragon. The Warrior God took a defensive stance. "I've been regaining all my lost strength! I need to train as well. So go on! Do your worst."

After a brief silence, a deep, menacing growl now echoed throughout the clearing. The Night Fury lurked around, completely unseen under the shadows of the night. Hachiman closed his eyes to listen. The rustling of leaves attempted to distract him, but he waited…and waited…until!

A blue fireball came at him from the darkness. He quickly bent out a plate of rock to protect himself and used it to block another blast that come from a different angle. He split the piece of earth into two, ready for the next attack.

He heard running through the outskirts of the clearing, and a ferocious roar from the other side. Several more fireballs propelled out of the trees. The god bent his hardened pieces of earth to block the flames. Though he was manipulating such a stubbornly rigid element, his movements flowed like water.

Then came a deafening silence with the occasional rustling of foliage and claws scrapping against tree bark to throw him off. This dragon was definitely not just a mere pet; he was a true apex predator.

The suspense built within the god. Upon focused concentration, Hachiman felt the earth around him. Being one with the land, he was able to pinpoint the dragon's position no matter how swift and silent. "I can feel you treading lightly against the earth, Night Fury."

A gulf of flame prevented any action of Hachiman's. It did not aim for him directly, but rather set the ground beneath him aflame. At taking steps back, a roaring neon blue blast came at him from the side. He stomped his foot down to bend a thick wall of stone out of the ground, blocking the side attack. These were all immense distractions to keep him from sensing the dragon. Through the flames, the creature pounced at him, knocking him down and quickly disappeared into the fire again. The heat was irritating to Hachiman, but the god could manage.

Then another blue fireball pierced through the flames. The deity blocked it just in time by crashing two chunks of stone together before him. But from behind, the Night Fury made a great leap into the sky. Hachiman turned around to catch a glimpse of the dragon expanding its wings before the stars of the night. He erected a pillar from the earth but the large reptile blasted through it. Hachiman got taken down again, this time with the dragon positioned on top of him, snarling into his face.

The god laughed out. "Ha Hah! You got me, my friend."

Toothless's fangs retracted and he smiled proudly, then began to lick Hachiman's face without stop.

* * *

The following afternoon in the same clearing, Hachiman and Hiccup faced each other with their swords in hand. Haddock wore his armor for this one. The pupil gave his teacher a nod, informing him that he was ready. They stepped into their stances.

The Warrior God lunged at the Viking. The duel started off with Hiccup more on the defensive side. He performed the firm blocking maneuvers he was taught. The attacks were fierce, yet the young student noticed that his instructor was holding back. Taking advantage, he performed a solid counterattack as he was also taught by Hachiman.

The samurai unloaded a quicker flurry of strikes. Hiccup was pushed further and further back. He decided to turn things around. The clever boy led the deity into the trees. Hachiman subtly formed a half smile but said nothing.

Taking the fight to a denser part of the forest, Hiccup began using the environment to his advantage. He pulls down on branches so that they would slingshot into the master swordsman. The seasoned warrior sliced through everything the Viking sent his way.

Progressing with their intense duel throughout the heavy foliage, Hiccup came across two closely paralleled trees. He purposely let himself wide open for an attack. Hachiman took the bait, jamming his blade in between the tight gap. The young Viking then kicked the god's hand away, disarming him of his weapon.

"Got you," The boy smiled, pointing the end of his sword into his opponent's neck.

"Do you now? Finish it then." The deity suggested confidently.

Hiccup took a swing, only for Hachiman to effortlessly clap his hands together, catching the steel within his rough palms. The Viking cockily put a lot of force behind that attack, thus he stumbled forward when his master tossed him aside.

To rebound, the spry young man jumped onto the trunk of a tree and bounced off of it, about to bring his sword down for a final blow. But with the raise of a hand, Hachiman's blade flew back to him. He horizontally blocked the downward strike at the last split second.

The boy's face filled with shock in midair as the samurai brought his leg up, kneeing Hiccup right in the ribs. The Viking fell through some bushes beside them.

The Warrior God twirled his sword about, "Worthy attempt, but you will have to do better than that," and approached the bushes.

He then felt Hiccup moving across the earth. Stepping through the crinkled foliage, he followed the boy's movements. He stopped by a large, grey rock and turned at the sound of rustling leaves. A small canister rolled to his feet, fuming out a spicy stench of green gas. It was one of the tiny packets that Hiccup loaded into the handle of his fire sword.

Hachiman coughed at the flammable gas shrouded all around him. The Viking rushed out from the bushes with a roaring battle cry and brought down his steel onto the large grey stone beside Hachiman. The spark created, engulfed the gas in an explosive fire. The immortal Warrior God was blasted right out of the forest.

Hiccup moved out of the dense wilderness to the sight of his teacher flat on the ground. The deity's face was covered in soot and his hair was all blown out.

Hiccup restated victoriously. "Got you,"

Hachiman coughed out some black dust and chuckled amusingly as he patted his hair down. "That you did, boy. That you did…"

He stood and sheathed his sword, bringing his hands together. Hiccup did the same. They respectively bowed to each other, concluding the duel.

The god then cracked a smile. "Now for your next opponent…"

"What?" Hiccup questioned as his master just walked away.

Merida jumped down from the trees with her sword in hand.

Hiccup's initial expression of confusion now washed over in fear for his life. "Y-you were there the whole time?"

She did not utter a word. The warrior princess simply made her way to him with piercing eyes and a diabolical smile.

"Oh no…"

He raised his sword but it mattered naught. In three to four simple moves Merida disarmed Hiccup and beat him to the ground.

The defeated young man painfully groaned out with his face to the dirt. "Oowwww!"

* * *

The sun began an early rise the next morning. Strutting out of the tower, Jack stretched his arms and swung his staff around. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Hachiman stood before him with his hands folded behind his back. He made Jack get up bright and early for this special exercise. "We will be pushing your speed and also enhancing your ability to think quickly under pressure."

"Under pressure? Alright cool, bring it on." Jack aimed his staff at his teacher. "You gonna chuck some more rocks at me or what?"

The god chuckled, "Oh no, I will not be your instructor for this exercise."

Over by the trees, the two princesses found themselves a comfortable seat to observe the show that was about to commence. Rapunzel set a plaid cloth over the grass, and Merida handed her a piece of the fruit out of the several that she was carrying. They made themselves a neat little picnic. "This is goin' ta be quite a treat." The Scottish young woman was eager for the training exercise as she bit down on a mango.

The Guardian lowered his staff, "Then who is?"

The terrifying roar of a Night Fury ruptured the skies. Jack darted up at the sight of the Dragon Rider flying out from behind the top of the tower and diving straight for him.

He jumped out of the way just in time, but Hiccup chased after him all over the clear, blue sky.

"Whoa! Hiccup, buddy, pal, let's talk about this!"

He was met with a ball of flame that he barely deflected with the twirl of his frosty weapon. "You too, Toothless!? I thought I was your favorite?" He spun out of the way of another fiery attack.

The princesses watched their friends zigzag through the air. Merida slapped her knee in a loud cackle as Rapunzel cheered. "Go get him Hiccup and Toothless! Or wait…you can do it Jack!" She had no idea which of her friends to root for. The Scottish maiden on the other hand did not care, she was just enjoying the wild show.

Jack swooped in low across the open field, but the dragon was right behind him. Soaring back up to greater heights, he looked to the treetops.

_There we go_.

He headed for them, hoping to lose the Dragon Rider within the forest. But a thin flame shot right passed him, setting the trees in front of him on fire.

"We knew you'd try that! Can't be so predictable, Jack!"

"How about you give me a moment to think straight!" He flew away.

Hachiman shouted out to Jack. "Susano will not even grant you a moment to catch your breath! Out on the battlefield you must be able to think your way out of hectic situations such as these!"

Frost sped passed his teacher and headed for the waterfall behind the tower. He dipped his staff into the rushing stream and swiped it out at the dragon. Hiccup was met with a large, spiky splash of frozen ice, but Toothless shattered right through it with a fiery blast.

Both Hiccup and his dragon rolled their eyes. "Oh boy, _ice_, we didn't see that coming." He said with such blunt sarcasm.

The panicking Guardian whizzed by the princesses. "THIS IS SO NOT COOL!"

They both giggled. Then Hiccup flew by, causing the strong wind to push Rapunzel into Merida. They both just laughed into each other's embrace.

Jack tried to come up with something while the Rider was in hot pursuit.

_Think, think…don't be so predictable…think my way out…_

He looked back at the duo. After some sharp turns, he realized how they flew together, how they _had_ _to_ fly together. He evaded another fire blast, and zeroed in on Hiccup's metal foot. The foot that locked into the mechanized petal of Toothless's saddle in order to control the dragon's artificial tail. That was how he drove his Night Fury.

Jack launched a streak of ice to grant him some space. Hiccup dived under the attack and swooped back up to continue his relentless chase.

Frost dove to the tower to slingshot around it. Now he headed straight for the duo. Toothless's mouth lit up, about to fire a blazing hot attack. In the very last moment, Jack spun to the side, avoiding the blast. As he swooshed passed the dragon, he taped the curved end of his staff onto Hiccup's metal foot, freezing it to the petal.

Once they passed each other, the Guardian floated high in the sky, watching the Dragon Rider keep heading straight down.

Hiccup could not steer away and his dragon started to panic. He looked over, noticing his foot frozen solid to the saddle. "Oh that's just great-" They crashed into the grassy field below with a loud thud!

Frost descended beside Hachiman, flipping his staff onto his shoulder. "Well, how was that?" He grinned proudly.

"You pinpointed their only weakness and exploited it." He laid a hand on his shoulder with a soft smile. "Nice work, Guardian."


	13. A Calm Before The Storm

At the fall of night, everyone was relaxing around a campfire after their long days of rigorous training. Jack leaned back on a round, green layered rock with his arms folded behind his head. Hachiman, Merida, and Hiccup chowed down on the meal Rapunzel cooked up for everyone. The blonde princess poured herself a bowl of soup.

Hiccup hunched over in his seat on the log beside Rapunzel. "My arms have never hurt this much before."

Merida chewed down her bite of roasted fish. "Aww, wee lamb," She teased him from across the campfire.

"Sorry we can't all be as good in fighting as you." He pushed around his vegetables.

"You're a Viking. All your people and my people do is fight."

"Hiccup fights with his brain." Rapunzel chimed in with her hand on her friend's back.

"Who else could come up with the crazy idea to train a dragon?" Jack added.

"A Night Fury…" Merida uttered softly in awe. Toothless looked over at her from behind Hiccup. She smiled at the dragon. "The offspring of lightning and death," she complimented. Toothless started to smile back.

The Scottish maiden set her plate down to speak sincerely to the duo. "I may not admit it as often as ah should 'cause of me stubborn pride. But ah truly do admire yer witty smarts, Hiccup. The wonders you're able ta think of and craft to life. The mighty power ye, Toothless, naturally possess. Together there's nothin' yuh can't do. You are two halves of a fearsome whole."

Hachiman held his cup of tea and proclaimed. "And the four of you are unique parts of an unmatched set, the likes of which I've never seen." From his seat on the foot of the campfire he raised his drink. "To the Big Four!"

The young heroes raised their cups as well. Jack had to jump up to grab his cup and join in on the unanimous cheer.

After the tapping of everyone's mugs together, Hiccup turned to his dragon. "You hear that, bud? We're one big happy family." Toothless nodded gleefully. "So isn't it about time you drop your grudge?" They both looked over to Merida.

The Night Fury kicked around his raw fish as he made up his mind. He looked to Merida again, finding a soothing smile on an expression that hoped for his approval and forgiveness. A deep purr escaped the dragon as he tilted his head. Toothless and Merida continued their locked gaze across the campfire as if the flames were melting away all the harbored resentment between them.

* * *

The next morning, the Big Four were gathered at a rocky clearing for their final training exercise. The area within the forest had plenty of open room to maneuver.

Hachiman stood several feet away with his arms behind his back, as per usual. "I have trained you all individually to the best of my ability with the time afforded to us. Now…" He smiled, "Show me what you can do as a team."

The god pounded his fists together. Dozens of stone statues popped out of the earth. They were molded after different warriors, each with various weapons. Hachiman stomped a foot down and pushed his fists forth, sending the inanimate objects towards the Big Four like large chess pieces across a board.

Toothless and Jack stepped up to take out the first line with their contrasting elements. The Guardian then offered his staff for Merida to grab onto and flew her to the top of a rock formation. From there she oversaw the battlefield, shooting down one target after another. Jack proceeded to fly all around the clearing at great speed, bashing through statues with his weapon.

Rapunzel spun her long braid from side to side, using it to take out several warriors at a time as if it were a chain whip. Other statues came at the princess but Toothless leaped over from behind her, crushing them upon landing.

Hiccup then rolled over his dragon's back, kicking through another statue. He drew out his sword and his companion spat on the blade to engulf it in flames. The Viking sliced through many warriors as the Night Fury charged around the rocky clearing, breaking through many more.

Jack swooped in and stopped by Hiccup. Formed back to back, the boys took out wave after wave of enemies: one wielding his fiery sword, the other his frosty staff.

Rapunzel came in, wrapping her hair around a statue's neck and pulling herself right towards it. She roundhouse kicked its head clean off. The blonde then took out her daggers from her wrists and launched them at incoming targets. Another stone warrior shifted up to the princess from behind, but was immediately shot to pieces by arrows. Merida continued to watch over her teammates from her heightened position.

After the young heroes cleared out most of the test targets, more emerged from the earth. Jack and Hiccup looked to give each other a nod.

The Guardian flew off. The suited up Viking ran to his dragon, taking down more statues along the way. He hopped on and Toothless sprinted to Rapunzel. The rider extended his hand, lifting the blonde princess onto the back of his dragon. The Night Fury then soared up to collect the other princess. As they took off, Frost dropped back down, slamming the end of his staff to the surface. A cool-blue shock wave spread out, instantly freezing all the stone statues across the clearing to solid ice. His work being done, he ascended into the sky. Then, on the same spot, Toothless came stomping down on all fours with a thunderous quake that shattered all the frozen targets to bits. The final blow was so tremendous it appeared to be in slow motion. Merida and Rapunzel then jumped off to the sides of the roaring dragon, wielding their weapons at the ready. Jack Frost hovered over them. The Big Four finished in a heroic pose.

Hachiman witnessed their entire seamless execution in awe. They did not even need to verbally communicate with each other. They were so in sync on the field of battle that their teamwork was just naturally flawless. Their instructor gave them a much deserved round of applause. "Words cannot even begin to express how proud I am of you all."

The Big four all shared accomplished smiles and made their way to the Warrior God.

"You are ready." He stated without a shred of doubt.

Dismounting from Toothless, a new idea hit Hiccup. "Definitely, but... We can be _better_ prepared." He glanced at his friends with that imaginative fire in his eyes.

Jack landed beside him and nudged his arm with a grin. "Always the overachiever."

* * *

Hachiman walked everyone over to what used to be a large, isolated cave. With his earth-bending abilities, he had built himself a blacksmith's workshop.

"Ye made yourself a smithy?" Merida asked.

"Had to keep myself occupied while you all went off to the temple. Where do you think the swords for your training came from?"

Hiccup rubbed his hands together with an eager smile. "Let's get to work."

Inside the workshop, Hiccup brought down a heavy sledgehammer onto a scrap of steel. He pounded away, letting the sparks fly. He could lift the hammer far easier than he ever could before. Looked like all those push-ups Merida made him do paid off.

Out by the cave, Rapunzel watched as Hachiman bent out precious metals and minerals from a deep hole in the ground. "I chose this place, because there is a rich deposit of ore below. The only kind I use for my steel." He plucked out a block of stone with glowing green gems inside.

"What you fused onto my daggers and Merida's arrows?"

"Indeed, and now we shall create more."

Within the tower, Merida sat at a table, knitting something out of a tartan cloth.

Jack leaned over her shoulder. "New outfit?"

"Eh, it's customary"

"Need any help?"

"I'll weave it me self, Jack, but thanks."

Out by the river, Rapunzel tightened the long braid of her hair. She then stood up to rip off the bottom of her dress, making it at knee length.

Back at the workshop, Hiccup borrowed some of his blonde friend's inks and paints to draw out some designs on a sheet of paper. Hachiman stepped in and saw his sketches. "Impressive. May I propose an idea?"

"Yeah sure,"

He laid out his scroll on the table. Hiccup widened his eyes upon first glance. "For Toothless?"

The god nodded. The boy looked back at the drawing before him, eager to get started. The two worked together all night to forge their ideas with the others walking in every now and then for fittings and measurements.

The next morning, the two princesses brought over platinum armor into the tower for Jack to try on. He refused though, not wanting to like a child. Rapunzel spoke to him like a gentle mother, while Merida spoke to him like an impatient father.

"Okay forget the chest plate. Could you please at least just put on the gauntlets and shin guards?"

"I don't wanna." He pouted and crossed his arms.

"How do you know you won't like it unless you try it?" She attempted to place a piece of armor on his arm, but the Guardian pulled away.

"Ugh, just put on the armor." The Scotswoman groaned out.

"I don't need it."

"Hiccup worked really hard to make this for you." Rapunzel told him softly.

"Nno,"

"Put on the stinkin' armor, Jack!"

"Make me!"

"Why ye difficult lil-" The redhead jumped on him, trying to jam a pauldron onto his shoulder. They rolled all over the interior, knocking over everything with Rapunzel following after them, trying to get them to stop.

At the cave, Hachiman pulled out his new twin-bladed katana from the cooling water. He sliced it clean through the air, being pleased with the weight and sound of it. Hiccup strapped on his new bronze tinted gauntlets. "Okay, give it a go."

The Warrior God brought down his sword. The Viking blocked the attack by bringing his forearms above his head. The gauntlets protected him perfectly.

"Great, you ready to try on yours?"

Minutes later, Hachiman walked up to Hiccup in his new, polished military-green samurai armor. "Master of dragons _and_ a brilliant blacksmith…truly impressive, boy."

He rubbed the back of his head. "No big deal, it was your original design after all. I simply made a few modifications. You should be able to move your arms faster and more freely now." He walked over to push down on the bellows. "And it's the same materials so if you grow into a giant again, it'll grow with you. I think. I'm still not at all familiar with magic."

"It will. Many thanks, Hiccup. Now shall we bring in your dragon?"

Hiccup nodded excitedly and rushed outside.

Out on a stunning cliff-side, Merida sat sharpening her new supply of arrows. She had enough to fend off an army. The maiden even decided to make herself more quivers.

Back at the forge, Rapunzel walked in with her neutral smile. "What did you want to show me, Hiccup?"

The brown-haired inventor spun around on his chair and picked up a weapon that was leaning against the anvil. "You told me Merida was trying to teach you archery, but it was tough so here." He handed it to her.

"Whoa…a crossbow?" She found that it was not all that heavy upon carrying it.

"Yeah, but it's a lot easier to reload." He pointed the side of it. "All you do is pull back this here lever and the revolving chamber underneath automatically sets a new arrow."

Rapunzel tried it. The barrel beneath her gun-like weapon clicked and she saw an arrow pop onto the top, ready to fire. "Amazing. Mind if I give this a try?"

"Not at all." He walked her over to the entrance of the cave and extended out his hand for her to proceed, "Shoot."

The blonde took aim, placing the back against her shoulder and tilting her head to look through the iron sight. Pulling the trigger, the arrow shot out in a straight line all the way out the entrance of the cave until it was finally stopped by the trunk of a far tree.

"Now if you lose your daggers, you'll have this for longer range."

"Hiccup, you've outdone yourself again. You're the best." She hugged him close.

"No problem, Punzie."

Merida entered the cave after Rapunzel had left. She crossed her arms, getting straight down to business. "Wot ye got?"

Hiccup slid over to the side of his workshop. "So you know that special ore Hachiman mined out of the ground?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded.

He pulled put a small sac that fit in the palm of his hand, and opened it to show her its inner contents. "Well I infused it with just hints of crystalline and slickensides…" The creative inventor took one of her arrows and tied down the sac securely over the head. "And in doing so I found a surprise little reaction."

The young man walked her outside and handed back the arrow, instructing her to, "Fire it at that big boulder over there."

Merida saw where he was pointing at and took aim. She launched away and the distant boulder imploded into fiery chunks of debris. She jumped at the sudden KABOOM, both in shock and in joy. "Whoa ho ho! Ah am goin' ta love using these baebes."

Hiccup crossed his arms over his puffed out chest with a proud smug. "Knew you would, so I made plenty more of 'em."

She jabbed his arm, expressing her impressed gratitude.

Later in the afternoon, Hiccup and Hachiman completed the final touches on weapons and armor with Toothless supplying his fire to the forge. Rapunzel even came back to help paint in the colors.

* * *

At dawn, Hachiman stepped out of the cave with the Big Four marching alongside him. They were all sporting their modified outfits:

The Japanese Warrior God in his new and improved military-green samurai armor, wielding his reformed twin-bladed katana. His hair was back to being done in an olden chonmage. The only thing he decided not to recreate was his mask. The enemy would look upon his face on the field of battle.

The Winter Guardian in his signature blue, frosted hoodie and tight, brown pants but with sharp, silver gauntlets on his forearms and silver greaves tied around his shins. He also had small, platinum shoulder guards and was wearing his chainmail underneath his clothes. All his armor pieces had fern-like designs carved in and Elsa's snowflake insignia on the center of each pauldron.

The Princess of Corona in her purplish dress with the bottom torn off to the knee and sleeves rolled up, showing her long, beige wristbands that held some of her daggers. The rest were strapped all along the beige belts around her waist with the lightweight crossbow hooked on the side. An intricate set of gold-plated armor hugged and protected her thin figure. She had painted floral designs on the shiny pieces in magenta, and painted her artistic image of the sun on her chest in poppy-yellow. The blonde was also wearing her chainmail underneath her clothes.

The Princess of DunBroch in her dark teal, medieval-style dress with the chainmail just thrown on. Articles of black leather held the thin armor in place. She belted on a darkened, traditional kilt. Attached was a grizzly-brown garment worn as a cloak, draped over one shoulder; the exposed shoulder was protected by a round, bronze-coated plate with stainless red borders. With her massive flames of hair contained within the hood of her cloak, she had strapped a large quiver loaded with all of the explosive arrows around her back right next to her bow. Two smaller filled quivers hung off both sides of her belt along with her medium-sized sword. Wearing the kilt now, she had ripped off the needless bottom of her dress and used the fabric for the surface of her quivers. The warrior princess sewed in the emblem of DunBroch on the largest quiver with gold lace. The Scotswoman's legs were covered in big, comfy black leather strapped boots, and her hands sported black leather archery gloves strapped halfway up her forearms.

The Dragon Rider of Berk in his black and brown slim suit of leather and armor. He had switched out his arm paddings for bulky shoulder guards and strapped in the gauntlets of stronger steel. Other pieces of armor were belted around his waist and down his legs. The Night Fury beside him was also given sleek, shadow-black body armor with navy-blue borders. The Viking made sure to include the blood-red symbol of their clan on his biggest shoulder pad and the forehead of Toothless's helmet.

They all walked through the forest in unison with their game faces on. Hachiman stopped in front of a wall of stone. He laid his hand on the smooth surface and uttered a brief incantation. The rock swirled around into a liquid metal, transforming into a mercury-looking portal. This was how the Patron of Warriors, who is one with the Earth, traveled to any part of the globe. He had regained nearly all his strength to be able to unlock these portals again.

The god turned to the young heroes. "Once we step through this portal, Susano and Kitsune will be waiting for us."

Merida smiled up at him. "_Us_? Ye finally joinin' in for the fight?"

He nodded with a returning smile. "Of course, and we shall finish it."

Hachiman stepped through the shining portal. The Big Four ventured in right behind him. Win or lose, the final battle was about to commence.


	14. Eye Of The Storm

.

_The Final Battle: Eye of the Storm_

Seagulls flew away into the gloomy mid-morning skies at the sense of unspeakable danger. A small sea vessel sailed over the waters of the Pacific Ocean. Kitsune was steering it effortlessly with her magic. It then came to a halt. No patch of land was anywhere near visible. There was only the endless horizon of whispering waves in every direction. "We are here." The witch informed.

"I know," Susano stepped off the boat and hovered over the peaceful waters. He drew out his rightful blade –the Kusanagi. The deity closed his eyes to take in a deep breath through his nostrils, as if relishing in the fresh air. "Do you feel it Kitsune?"

She stood at the tip of the boat and slowly waved her hand over the water. "There's an incredible surge of energy here."

They were right over the deepest part of the planet –what would later in time be documented as the Mariana Trench, over 36 thousand ft. deep.

"Yes…and now it is finally time to awaken _him_." The violent Storm God brought down his blade, parting the seas. The great, towering marine walls rifted apart. Kitsune remained on the boat, keeping it afloat in the air with her magic.

Susano did not just need to get his hands on the sword because it was the only weapon powerful enough to enslave him or worse –slay him. He needed to obtain it, because it was the only relic in the whole world powerful enough to reach the final volcano; the powerful key. All the more reason the Man in the Moon had it locked away in his ancient temple.

The waters were screaming now, as was the earth. Plates shifted apart for something to soon rise. From the exposed depths deep below, showed the last…the last volcano. With the greyest of clouds high above him, Susano dived down. After a long plummet, he stabbed his Kusanagi blade into the stone. The earth grumbled as fire-red beams of energy shot out! Lightning from the heavens struck down onto his sword! He twisted his weapon, turning the key to unlock the final gate. A fusion of electrifying white and sky-blue energies now meshed with the fiery red. The mighty prison that was the ancient volcano, at last, began to rise.

Susano flew back up to Kitsune. The aquatic walls came crashing down over the rising mountain, only for it to pierce through as it continued its earth-shaking ascension. They marveled at the first big step to their ultimate goal.

The final volcano surpassed the clouds, nearly disturbing the very heavens. It stopped its growth, standing taller than any great monument the malevolent deities have ever witnessed. It was four times the size of Mount Fuji, which was the first volcano. Mount Fuji's activation kicked off this whole villainous quest of theirs. Many demigods and legendary warriors perished in order to keep its eruption from harming the innocents of their homeland.

Now the homeland was threatened once more, for the closest landmass to the Mariana Trench was Japan. Susano and Kitsune set foot onto the surface of the gigantic final volcano. They hiked up to the peak to activate it, releasing the dormant being inside from its prison. If they succeeded, Japan would not be the only nation in peril. Once the Fire God awakened from its ancient slumber, the whole world would run the risk of absolute destruction.

The volcano itself was so unbelievably large that it had other landforms all along it and throughout it; from mountain ranges to canyons to rocky valleys and rocky plains to plateaus. Not even close to half way up, the malevolent duo's journey was interrupted.

They felt the surface quake. It could not be the Fire God, for he had not been awakened yet. This disturbance was something else. Across the stoned plain before them, the earth ruptured apart. Cracks from the hole made their way up to Susano's feet. They curiously awaited for what came next.

Sounds of heavily armored footsteps echoed out of the hole. A grin formed upon Susano's face. Not much of a surprise met him, for he was expecting this familiar company.

The Japanese Warrior God, Hachiman, walked out of the entrance his portal made in the earth. Right behind him came the young heroes: the Winter Guardian Jack Frost, the Warrior Princess Merida of DunBroch, the Lost Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and the Chief of Berk Hiccup Haddock III with his loyal companion, Toothless the Night Fury. Each stood more prepared than ever before in their individual sets of battle armored outfits. They aligned themselves before the Storm God and the Dark Witch from across the plain, ready for anything.

"My, oh my…I can see you've kept yourselves quite busy. Truly impressive," Susano told them without the slightest hint of intimidation on his face. Kitsune stays beside him with her hands tucked in the sleeves of her silky robe, curving her lips into the wickedest smile.

"I would say this is your last opportunity to turn back, but I know you will not. You've already gone this far," Hachiman glanced up the endless height of the volcano over his shoulder before facing back to Susano. "And besides…you've made this personal with just about all of us."

Jack gripped onto his staff, never forgetting what evil those two did to his love. "You went too far and then some."

Merida readied her bow. "There is no second chance for ye."

The Storm God recalled his tragic youth. "Never was granted one to begin with."

Rapunzel unhooked her crossbow from her belt. "Save it. Amaterasu showed me everything. It doesn't justify what you've done, and definitely not what you're about to do."

Merida loaded an arrow. "Devils like you get no sympathies."

Toothless growled threateningly as Hiccup drew his blade. "You are not reaching the top of that volcano."

Kitsune raised her brows, unimpressed. "Oh we're not? You're going to stop us? This band of misfits is going to finally stop us now, _now_? After you've only barely been crawling away from every single one of our quarrels."

Hachiman unsheathed his long, twin-bladed katana. "Yes. We will triumph on this day, because this madness goes no further! This, this is the end of the line!"

Susano reminisced over the time he stabbed his trident-spear through the samurai's back, fatally wounding him. "Back to full strength, are we?"

Only the powerful miracle that was Rapunzel's healing abilities restored his energy throughout several treatments. Hachiman brought his weapon vertically down before him. "Strong enough to put you down."

Susano gripped tightly onto his sword, bringing the handle up beside his cocky face. "We shall see, won't we?"

Kitsune's signature red hexes sparked around her hands.

Hachiman exhaled a deep breath. "Aye," His eyes narrowed in stern determination, focusing on the importance of victory, for if they were to fail…it would be the end of all that they have ever known.

For a moment, no side made the first move. They stared each other down. One side was confident, perhaps too confident. The other was ready for the fight of their lives, but perhaps not ready enough. The winds whistled throughout the battlefield. Its lasting echoes amplified by the enormous structure they were on. The stormy skies shrouding the volcano appeared to have grown ever darker. Then…the crack of sharp thunder kicked off the final battle.

Merida fired the first shot as the rest of her team advanced. Their war cries overpowered the sounds of the winds and thunder. Susano sliced through the arrow that came for his eye socket and flew forth. Jack dashed in like a bullet to meet him. The Storm God smacked him off to the side and aimed for the other deity.

Kitsune was met with heavy dragon fire and quick rounds from Rapunzel's crossbow. None of which penetrated the protective sphere she encased herself in. She then shot out her hands, firing energy beams from the impenetrable shield.

The god's clashed their steel. They carried out the rematch that Hachiman had been aching for. Sparks flew as the opposing blades collided, slid, and pulled apart in the hands of these two master swordsmen. Jack and Hiccup charged in, keeping Susano on his toes. They had learned quite a lot, training with the Warrior God; they had learned to flawlessly fight alongside one another without getting in each other's way.

"Relying on your new star pupils, are we, old friend?" Susano evaded a combined attack from all three, only to get knocked out of the air by an explosive arrow. Merida smirked from a dozen feet away.

Hachiman approached the stunned opponent with the valiant young warriors marching behind him. "Far more noble than relying on your backstabbing tricks."

The downed deity chuckled, "Heh, well said…" Then an outburst of lightning shot out of his fingertips.

Hachiman absorbed most of it into his twin blade while Hiccup and Merida leaped out of the way. Jack spun his staff before him just in time to block the electrifying strike. What followed was a strong gust of wind that blew away the young heroes, leaving only Hachiman. Susano propelled himself forward, tackling Hachiman onto a far distant area of the volcano.

Jack helped up his friends. "You guys good?"

They nodded, rubbing the back of their necks. "Yeah, we're fine. Go help the big guy." Hiccup insisted.

In a split second, Frost was off.

* * *

Within a shallow, dry plain, Rapunzel cut into close combat with the witch. She kicked her away, and then rushed in to grapple hold of her arm before Kitsune could cast another spell. The princess twisted her body, flipping the witch over her shoulder, performing a solid takedown just like Hachiman taught her; but instead of slamming onto the rock-hard ground, Kitsune sank into one of her quick-opening portals. The other end popped open right behind the princess. Kitsune leaped out, her hands blazing with dark magic. Rapunzel reacted by thrusting her dagger in, nearly stabbing Kitsune's face. But a dark hex spiraled around the princess's wrist, twisting her arm back. Her dagger dropped from the pain, but to counter she managed to bring her knee up square into her opponent's stomach. The hex disappeared and she swung her other hand that held her other dagger. It sliced Kitsune's precious kimono. In a fit of outrage, the supernatural being shapeshifted into her large fox form, whacking Rapunzel away with her nine tails.

Toothless quickly pounced on her. The creatures tumbled across the rocky terrain. The dragon ended up on top and chomped down on the fox's neck. A canine shriek escaped the animal and she decided to transform back in order escape the sharp jaws. Kitsune reverted to her female form directly under the belly of the beast. She unleashed a beam of dark magic into its midsection, sending the black dragon high into the air. Without his rider, the Night Fury inevitably crashed to the ground a few feet away, causing a puff of dust to fill the air on impact.

The witch then shifted back into a Nine-Tailed Fox to go after Rapunzel. The princess braced herself, but to her rescue the mythical creature got blown off to the side by an explosive arrow. Merida kept them coming as Hiccup sprinted in.

The innovative Viking unclipped one of his flammable gas canisters, pulled the pin, and tossed it. "Toothless!"

The dragon got up to spot it right away. He shot out a thin dart of fire, igniting the trail of green gas. The flames traveled along the smoke until reaching the canister, creating a massive explosion right over the fox. Kitsune scraped across the gravel for several feet.

"Nice throw," Rapunzel complimented as Hiccup helped her up to her feet.

"Thanks. It's amazing what you can do with stronger arms."

"You're welcome," Merida said with her chin up high as she waltzed pass them. Hiccup could not complain anymore. All those rigorous exercises she made him do continued to pay off.

The Dragon Rider climbed onto his Night Fury and they all went after the wounded fox that was trying to limp away.

* * *

The Gods carried out their high-octane duel up on a plateau near the ocean. The Storm God struck down his seasoned opponent. Susano dove down from the skies, grinding his sword onto Hachiman's. "Without you, the young ones will fail."

The Warrior God's back was cratered to the ground as he held off the mighty Kusanagi blade. He grunted out. "Don't be so sure of that." His brute strength overpowered his lean opponent's, pushing him away. With the space between them, Hachiman thrust his palm out, bending a rocky pillar straight out of the earth. It bashed into Susano's shoulder, sending him fumbling back. The samurai lifted himself up by leaning on his sword. "They aren't the same warriors you've tangled with before. They've learned, and they know what's at stake here. Unfortunately you do not."

Susano recovered, firmly planting his feet onto the land. "Oh, I am fully aware."

Hachiman stood strong. "Then that's even worse!"

The deity, in his sleek black and navy-blue armor-plated suit, was a bit caught off guard by the sudden loud outburst.

The samurai continued, "For the longest time, I believed there was still a shred of the boy I once knew all those centuries ago buried somewhere deep within that tormented soul of yours. But no…this, _this_ is what you've grown into. You know what horrors your actions will unleash, and yet you still wish to see this to the very end."

Susano rolled his eyes. A lecture was the very last thing he wanted to hear. "All this could have been avoided if-"

"What? If you simply got what you wanted?"

He blinked at the thought. "Well…yes."

The older deity let out a chuckle of pity. "Perhaps you still are just a boy."

Susano scoffed off to the side.

Hachiman broke the obvious truth to him, from one god to another. "Even _we_ don't get everything that we want. The dead stay dead." He then grew a sterner tone. "And as for your added quest for vengeance…how many of our brothers and sisters and innocent bystanders have paid the ultimate price for your selfish crusade?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He uttered apathetically.

Hachiman shook his head. "Your apathetic words are proof enough of what I've finally come to realize."

"And what's that?" Susano gritted through his teeth, hoping for this irritating talk to finally come to a close.

The Old God stated with deep emotion. "All that you've done…all that you are still willing to do. The worst is that you chose this path. I'm afraid you are too far gone. Now you are no different than the very beast you are trying to summon."

Susano's face solidified with fuming rage.

"You are nothing but a _monster_."

The Storm God lashed out in furious anger, launching himself right towards Hachiman. But suddenly, a chilling blast knocked him back.

Jack Frost landed beside his ally. "Were you saying nice things about me?"

Hachiman smiled down at the young-hearted Guardian. "Not everything is about you, Jack."

"You two dare jest in front of me?" Susano groaned out.

"Feeling left out?" Frost quipped. Thunder sounded off above them. "Guess so."

The samurai stepped forward with his weapon ready. "We can finish this together."

Jack nodded and stepped up, wielding his staff. Susano steadily paced back as the master and student approached him. He soon reached the edge of the plateau with the vast ocean below at his disposal. He saw that these two would be more than a match for him, so he decided to rely on his long-lost power. The God of the Storms and Seas raised his rightful blade. A starter wave splashed against the rocks.

Frost and Hachiman stopped in their place. "His sword," Hachiman uttered wide-eyed, realizing its power.

"He led us right where he wanted…" Jack gaped in worry at the ever rising tide.

Susano brought the heavy tidal wave crashing down. Jack quickly flew up to transform it all into soft snow. The vast amount was still heavy enough to bring him down to the ground beside Hachiman. They struggled their way out of the piles of white, only to meet another incoming tide. The bone crushing wave washed them all the way up the mainland.

* * *

Kitsune traversed through a rugged field of various rock formations. She was in her human form. Her kimono had more tears all around it but no blood was visible, for she had been constantly restoring her wounds whenever she could. She was hurting from the losing battle. She searched for her partner when suddenly, an arrow pinned her hand to a large rock by her sleeve.

Merida ran along the heightened level of formations, while Rapunzel sprinted across the maze of stone on ground level. Kitsune created a wide, circular hex to deflect an aerial attack from the Dragon Rider. She then sent them back with an energy beam. Rapunzel popped out from behind cover to fire her crossbow. The Witch was now pinned to the rock by both hands. The Rider returned to deliver another fiery attack. His dragon's jaws pried open; the blue flames snaked out from the corners of its mouth.

She closed her eyes. _They did it. These children finally caught the fox._ She thought this was the end, the end of her journey. Then she heard abrupt screams from the young adults and a deep yelp from the dragon, along with the sound of rushing waters. Kitsune opened her baffled eyes to see the area dripping wet, and her foes nowhere to be seen.

Susano descended before her, yanking out the arrows. "I almost made the mistake of underestimating them."

The Witch sighed out of relief. "You and I, both…" She rubbed her sore hands. They radiate a burgundy red as she healed herself once more.

Susano cupped her face gently with a hand. "Ready to finish them off, once and for all?"

Her devilish smile formed across her thin lips with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I'd like nothing more."

* * *

Jack laid flat on his back, coughing up water from his lungs, as did Hachiman from not too far. The samurai got up first, and helped the Guardian to his feet. They then spotted Rapunzel over by a pile of rocks. "Punzie!" Jack flew over to her.

She moaned out in pain as she was met by her two friends. She began to cough uncontrollably. Hachiman sat her upright, leaned her head down, and patted her back with the right amount of pressure. The blonde spat out all the ocean water she had swallowed up. After collecting her senses, she confusingly asked. "What on Earth was that?"

Frost let out a worried sigh. "Apparently Susano's a lot stronger with that hydro-sword of his than we thought."

"And unfortunately for us, we're completely surrounded by water." Hachiman added.

Rapunzel picked herself up with their help. "Then we get that sword off his hands. Once we have it, I can channel the sun's power onto it in order to lock him away for good."

The two nodded. "Let's do it then. Before he drops the whole ocean on us." Jack looked around for the rest of their friends. "Now where is…" They all heard the low whimpering of the dragon.

"Toothless!?" Rapunzel cried out. They made their way through the tall, natural column-like formations.

Frost scanned the area for any sign of their scaly friend. "Where are you, Toothle—oh no…"

The Night Fury continued to whimper as it nudged the unconscious body of his befriended Rider with his snout. Jack, Rapunzel, and Hachiman rush over to him.

Jack dropped to his knees, laying his hand on Hiccup's chest and gently lifted his head. "Nonono, c'mon buddy you can't do this to us, wake up."

The princess wrapped her arms around the distressed dragon, petting him gingerly, trying to calm him down. "Shh, sh, sshhh, it's okay Toothless just try to relax. I can help him, you know I can." She handed him over to Hachiman and dropped down beside Jack. Rapunzel set her hands on Hiccup's chest as well, and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Well?" Frost asked.

"It's a little tough behind all his armor, but…" Her hair began to glow. "I think I got something."

"Get out of the way!" Merida budged in out of nowhere, shoving the two off to the side. She dropped her bow and got on her knees, lowering her ear onto his chest. She then grabbed his face and planted her mouth onto his, pinching his nose shut.

Jack was shocked for a second. "Um Mer, I don't think now is the best time to-" Rapunzel elbowed his arm to be quiet.

Merida breathed into the young man and sucked out a series of times. Then she pulled away and simply slammed her curled first down as onto his chest with all her might.

"AAGH!" The Viking shot up in a loud gasp. Water projected out of his mouth as he breathed incoherently.

Toothless dove into his arms with relieved joy. "Oh, h-hey bud."

Merida reclaimed her bow and stood, crossing her arms proudly. "Once more…you're welcome."

He chuckled, rubbing his aching chest. "Uh, thanks."

After Jack and Rapunzel helped him up, he and Merida shared a warm smile as they stared into each other's eyes. Then she broke their intimate moment by jamming her finger into his chest after every strict word. "Don't. _Ever_. Do that to me. Again_._"

"Ow, okay sure, sorry." Hiccup lifted his hands in surrender with a sincere smile.

Then the striking sound of thunder called their attention. On higher ground, Susano and Kitsune strutted through a natural stone arch, standing before it. They stared down at Hachiman and the Big Four. The Storm God raised his hands as if arrogantly showing off. "Have you learned nothing from our past encounters?" His storm clouds swirled above them.

All the water splattered around the rocky terrain, began to get collected into the air. Several ferocious tornadoes of raging waters formed behind the malevolent duo. Harsh winds lapped all across the battlefield as the heroes looked up at the daunting sight. "Even with your combined efforts, none of you can stop this…not a Guardian, a Rider and his dragon, nor an Archer, or a special Healer. Not even an Old God."

"How about a Queen!?"

A powerful blast of freezing ice shattered the stoned arch, blowing away the duo off their high ground. The tornadoes all collapsed and the winds ceased.

Everyone looked up to the surprising appearance of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, riding her icy war chariot in battle. Her glistening ice-stallions galloped through the air. Jack's and all his friends' faces lit up at the magnificent sight of Elsa in her custom-made battle armor of frosty-blue with winter-white borders.

She stood tall on her war chariot as it hovered high in the air. The Snow Queen smiled down at her love.

Merida and Rapunzel leaned into Jack while they all continued staring up at her.

"You're the luckiest lad alive."

"Seriously, never let her go."

Susano and Kitsune got up and broke apart whatever ice had formed on them. They were now across an empty plain. The peak of the final volcano was a long ways up behind them. Their foes had left the stone maze, positioning themselves on the other side of the hardened plain.

Kitsune gazed up at Elsa. "Think you're feeling well?"

"Never better." She stated decisively.

The Witch grinned at recalling all the dark memories and emotions she uncovered when she turned her. "I highly doubt that."

Susano glared up at the Snow Queen. "You made the most foolish of choices coming here. Traveled all this way just to die alongside your lover and his friends?"

"I have no plans to die this day. And no…my most foolish decision was letting myself join the likes of you. I'm here to correct that mistake. And this time…" She cracked a smile. "I did not come alone."

Colorful portals flashed open in the sky above her. Jack recognized them. He squinted up, mouth widening in disbelief. "_Snow globes?_"

"Ha Ha HAH!"

And Jack could definitely recognize that jolly ol' laugh anywhere.

Flying reindeer busted out of one of the portals, pulling out the large sleigh with North riding high and boasting loud!

The rest of the Big Four recognized Nicholas as well. Along with the next Guardians who immediately followed. The Tooth Fairy sped out right after North, spinning circles around the sleigh in all her beautifully colored glory. Then, a giant golden hawk flew out of another portal, leaving glowing streaks of sand through the sky. The Sandman was riding on the back of his majestic creation.

What came forth was something even more extraordinary. From the rest of the portals, poured out swarms and swarms of dragons! Hiccup and Toothless along with the rest of their friends stared up in amazement. Endless amounts of aerial reptiles of all different breeds continued to fill the sky. Their collective singing echoed throughout the field of battle.

Hiccup asked Elsa in awe. "How did you get all the dragons of Berk to follow you?"

She smiled down at him, flattered by the idea of her being able to command dragons, but she could not possibly. "Oh no, I didn't." The Queen then nodded up to the portals.

Hiccup faced them to witness.

After the last dozens of dragons made their way, a large four-winged one soared out. A person in a mainly brown, bulky suit, wearing a cyan painted helmet with long horns and tusks surfed the back of this fearsome dragon. The Rider wielded a staff with boned blades on each end and a round shield that had also been painted over in cyan.

"Mom!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Merida awed up at the incredible Dragon Rider as she commanded the hordes of winged-reptiles like they were sheep. "That's your mother!?"

"Yup, that's her, Valka."

"Whoa…now I see where you get your dramatic flair."

On top of her owl-like dragon, Cloudjumper, Valka swung her staff over her head, directing the rest of the herd to spread out. Following right behind her, shot out his gang of friends and girlfriend from back home, each riding their loyal companions. Hiccup could not had been happier to see them. "Astrid! Guys!" They were all suited up and ready for the glory of battle with their war paint on.

"Hey chief!" Snotlout shouted out.

"Don't worry, babe! The Calvary's here!" Astrid added on.

The rest of the dragon riding crew began hollering and hooting.

Toothless was just as excited as Hiccup. The Viking vaulted onto his back, "C'mon, bud," and offered Merida a hand. She swung on happily, and they joined the Riders of Berk up in the skies.

The Guardians swooped down beside their companion, Jack Frost. "Guys, no way! Hey wait, where's Bunny?"

A furry arm erected up from inside the very back of the sleigh. "Here!" The Easter Bunny reared his head up to greet the Winter Guardian. "Hiya, Frostbite."

Jack paced around, flailing his arms ecstatically. "I-I cannot believe this! This is so great! How did Elsa get you all to come here?"

The Guardians exchanged glances with each other. North just shrugged. "Well…she can be very, uh, _persuasive_."

Tooth came out with the truth. Her feathers expanded as she spoke fast through her gleeful smile. "Right after she fully recovered, she threatened to freeze over all of our homes if we didn't join her." She then laughed nervously, actually believing that Elsa would indeed go through with it.

"Like I said, very _persuasive_." Sandy nodded to confirm North's statement.

Bunnymund nudged Jack's arm with his elbow, leaning in with a grin. "She's a keeper, mate."

Frost just chuckled, overwhelmed with joy to see his friends all here, to see everyone all here.

Rapunzel hugged her dear friend, Toothiana, and greeted the rest of the Guardians. She then smiled up at Hachiman. "We got this." He agreed, nodding in confidence.

North called out to the Warrior God before preparing to take off. "Any friend of Jack and Manny's is a friend of ours. We will gladly fight alongside you, comrade." Hachiman nodded to him, gratefully. Then North cracked his whips, sending his reindeer racing up amongst the army of dragons in the sky.

Jack flew up to Elsa's side. "Snowflake, you shouldn't have."

She shrugged it off with a playful smile. "I figured I had a lot to make up to you."

The portals closed. Everyone turned their attention to the enemy: The two lone beings across the flat, rocky plain. Susano and Kitsune faced the great amount of assembled forces that awaited them. For the first time throughout this entire journey, looks of worry and dread washed over their color-drained faces. For the first time since the Big Four had joined this epic adventure, the odds had finally tipped in their favor.

Elsa lifted her chin up, her smoky eyes narrowed, and her lips parted. She declared, awaiting what response the enemy could possibly comeback with to match this ensemble of heroes. "Check. Mate."


	15. Into The Furnace

**A/N: Idea for Elsa's self-made Battle Armor came from seeing Jessica Nigri's cosplay. In my story I picture Elsa looking just like that except her entire midsection and thighs would be protectively covered as well.**

* * *

_The Final Battle: Into the Furnace_

The air sounded surprisingly serene considering the ominous clouds that stretched out for miles above the rocky landmass. Something _big_ was brewing. Its _fire_ could be felt from deep within the core of the final volcano. What was worse was that the heroes did not even know. They had not the slightest clue. With their allied forces assembled, they honestly believed they had won. But great numbers would not be enough for what came next. Their premature illusions of triumph were about to be shattered into the flaming ruins of chaos.

Susano's worried gaze lowered into that of a man set on accomplishing his mission; A man who had come too far for anything less; A man who had nothing left to lose, but everything to gain. Above all, he was more than just a mortal man…he was a _God_. Nothing would stop him.

He and Kitsune shared an insightful glance. She already knew what extreme needed be done. Susano scowled onto the army before them, snarling through gritted teeth. "This changes nothing."

At that moment, Kitsune swung her hand down. A steamy red pond expanded beneath their feet.

"No!" Frost cried out.

The malevolent duo sunk into the magic portal. They were gone, nowhere in sight.

Everyone scanned the vast area, but spotted no sign of the two.

Riding the backs of their dragons, Astrid asked Hiccup. "Where'd they go?"

Seated behind Haddock on Toothless, Merida glared up to the cloud-covered peak. "Where else…" she answered her grimly and rather rudely.

* * *

All the way up on the very top of the volcano, Susano and Kitsune exited the other end of her hexed portal. The witch stumbled forward, woozily; transporting them to such a far distance really took its toll on her. The god grabbed hold of her to keep her from falling.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured him as she brought her hand up to her temple.

"You must be." He told her, knowing the enemy was on their way. "We don't have much time. Begin the summoning."

She nodded and gathered what strength she had to proceed. After a quick healing spell, the glow of burgundy hexes emitted from beneath her feet. Her dark red aura engulfed her hands; she brought them together before her face as she chanted the ancient incantation in Japanese. The Witch then split her hands apart, and began swaying them all around her, gracefully. Her aura followed her palms' movements like trails of magical flames.

Susano turned his attention below. The air was beyond thin at such an altitude, but that did not bother these two immortal beings. The temperatures would normally be beyond freezing as well if it were not for the supernatural heat radiating from deep within the volcano. It sensed its time was near.

The peak from which they stood was far above the very clouds. What would normally be such a heavenly view, appeared to be more of a cryptic death omen due to the shrouds of fog that crept across the darkened storm clouds surrounding them.

* * *

Thousands of feet below, everyone raced up to the summit as fast as they possibly could. Rapunzel and Hachiman rode with Bunny on North's sleigh. Jack soared up beside Hiccup and Merida; Toothless focused on leading the army of dragons forward. Elsa and the rest of the Guardians flew above their allies.

Frost cut in between the chief and his fellow Vikings. He turned to the group of riders with an open smiled. "Happy you group of knuckleheads could join the fight."

On one long neck of the twin-headed dragon, Tuffnut boasted out. "Oh yeah! That sucker's goin down!" Ruffnut, his female twin on the other head of the same dragon, chimed in. "Finally something we can agree on." They snickered and fist bumped each other.

Fishlegs was worried though as he stammered, "I-I don't know guys. We've never faced a god before. Maybe we should pray to Thor or-"

"Ah, we'll be fine. Look at us." Astrid assured him.

Snotlout boasted. "Yeah! Us, with our awesome dragon army, and those super guardian heroes over there, plus with the hot scary ice chick on our side, no way we can lose."

Fishlegs gained a pinch of confidence. "Hope so. Let's just end this quick."

Tuffnut pounded his fist into his palm. "Totally, we won't let em run away again. I'm so gonna smash Susano's fist with my face."

Astrid and Hiccup rolled their eyes, embarrassed to be associated with them. Jack always found this group's little back and forth hilarious though. He shook his head in a chuckle, turning to Merida, "Always a group of knuckleheads."

He saw that she found it just as amusing. "No wonder why Hiccup likes hanging out with us more." She told Jack. He replied with a wide grin. Haddock could not resist cracking a little smile as well.

* * *

Everyone reached the blinding fog of the clouds. The time for their brief moment of levity was over. They were nearing the peak, and they knew what awaited them. Elsa furiously whipped her lashes, commanding the icy stallions of her war chariot. She was front and center, leading the charge. Then her horses panicked to a halt, sensing grave danger. "Oh no…" she uttered, eyes widening.

The misty clouds began to drift apart just enough to see the horrifying spectacle. They all bared witness. Blood-red rivers of energy were beginning to swirl over the peak of the volcano. The energies stretched across the dark sky, arriving from different corners of the Earth.

Rapunzel darted her daunted gaze up to the Warrior God. "Hachiman, what's happening?" She asked shakily.

"Kagutsuchi's spiritual essence from all the previously activated volcanoes are beginning to converge over the final one. They are about to set him free."

The energies surging above the summit were so powerful that it was conducting jagged streams of volcanic lightning down the black puffs of surrounding smoke clouds.

"Reach the summit!" Hachiman commanded.

Everyone flew to the peak in full force.

Susano saw the army thundering up the mountain. He planted his sword onto the ground and stepped forth. Kitsune left him to it, and concentrated her all onto her task at hand. Her magical red aura completely engulfed her as she continued the summoning ritual. Susano would buy her all the time she needed. He lifted his arms, pushing them out. His eyes sparked an electrifying pale white and with all his godly might, he cast the most vicious storm he had ever unleashed.

The dense fog returned. "I can't see a thing," Astrid said. Then strong winds pushed them back, but they recovered and continued their struggling venture. A crack of lightning struck down onto the surface, nearly hitting the Winter Guardian. "Jack!" Elsa shouted through the suffocating clouds. Then, an outburst of spontaneous lightning strikes cracked down throughout the army. Several dragons plummeted. "No!" Valka cried.

Hiccup steered clear of more random strikes as Merida held on tight to his waist. There was nothing she could do right now except hold on for dear life and she hated that fact. "Keep pushing forward!" Hiccup yelled. They tried to do so but did not get far at all. The rushing winds alone were unbearable. Now they had to worry about fatal electrical attacks from above. But Susano was not done. Heavy tornadoes smashed onto the surface of the volcano, blocking them off from going any further.

North found it impossible to maneuver in this weather. He spiraled out of control. Rapunzel hugged onto Hachiman and he wrapped his arms securely around her, keeping the princess from being taken away by the violent winds. Bunnymund clutched onto the back of the sleigh, his legs dangling high in the air. "Why do I keep riding on this crazy thing!?"

Toothless and the rest of the dragons got thrown back and forth by the harsh winds. "Someone has to pass through." Hiccup grunted out.

Elsa brought her war chariot up and shot her hands out. A large, snowy gust of her abilities crashed against the tornadoes. She shouted out, feeling the unyielding force of what she was trying to overpower. Yet, Elsa rifted her hands away to her sides, parting the cyclones with her blizzard just enough to create a small gap. She whipped her strenuous gaze to Jack, "_**Hurry**_!"

No time wasted, Frost rocketed through the disastrous blockade like a thunderbolt. "Go Jack, GO!" North yelled. With a strong, elongated shout, the hero in blue made it to the other side.

The Winter Guardian was out of the apocalyptic storm, but he kept going at full speed. Susano reached for his sword as his enemy flew up the slope, bur Jack blasted right passed him, knocking the deity to the ground. Frost curved up to the dark sky and twirled his staff over his head before slamming it down onto the witch. A large flash of her red aura engulfed them both.

Susano whipped around to observe. His storm ceased, and the allied army slowly advanced forward to witness.

Within the light of burgundy red, Jack saw he had accomplished nothing. The convergence still surged over him, and Kitsune did not even turn to look at him. She continued performing the ritual as if uninterrupted. Her powerful aura had shielded her. Frost ricocheted out of the ball of magical energy. His attack bounced right off, blasting him away. He headed towards the Storm God, and brought his staff in front of himself to block. Susano spun once to gain momentum and whacked the immortal boy further away with his blade.

Frost finally slowed down and retreated beside Hachiman. "Why couldn't I break through?" He panted.

Hachiman stared up at the blackened, lightning-filled sky of pure doom, "_It's too late_."

* * *

Kitsune finished the last of her chant and slowly brought her hands up. Her dark burgundy aura still engulfed her, and glowing hexes still surrounded her. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be a fully reflective red. A wicked smile spread across her devilishly pleased face, "_Rise_."

The final volcano erupted! The entire structure quaked as a beam of lava shot into the dark sky. Volcanic lightning struck down into the pit. The surge of energy was blown away, then quickly sucked into the beam. It spiraled down into the peak and another explosive eruption occurred as it entered. This time of pure fiery spiritual energy. The power of the loud blast sent out a massive red shock wave for miles and miles. The heroes were blown back.

Kitsune opened up a portal, transporting her and Susano to a safe distance. Elsa and Sandy threw their hands up, creating a protective dome of ice and sand around everyone. "Fall back!" North advised. They swiftly did so as the dome deflected chunks of falling rock and fire.

The powerful energy beam expanded, piercing through the clouds. It was relentless. Streams of lava oozed their way down the cracked surface of the volcano. More jagged cracks formed down the slope. The entity being contained inside was about to burst out. All the fiery red spiritual energy got absorbed into the peak. All that was left was the immense trail of black smoke from the eruptions. Its darkness consumed the already blackened skies.

Everyone had made it far enough away, but the heroes could not escape the scorching increase in temperature, nor escape what came next. They stared up at the smoking summit in troubled dread as volcanic ash fell all around them. Susano and Kitsune looked up in anticipation from a rocky range where they had a clear sight of both the assembled army and the peak.

They all waited. The dead silence agonizingly stretched out the moment. Then…a long and deep, thunderous roar ruptured the sky. The allied ensemble flinched at the earth-shattering roar; the likes of which no one had ever heard. What followed was an even deeper, monstrous growl that echoed throughout the entire valley.

Lava splashed as a gigantic hand of smoldering red emerged out of the burning pit. Its black claws sliced through the smoke cloud, becoming visible to everyone's eyes. The hand slammed onto the rim of the volcano, crumbling the rocky surface as it gripped on. Its veins, the size of rivers, bulged out as the creature lifted itself up. Waves of lava overflowed out of the pit as the rest of its body emerged. Its other massive hand swiped though the puffs of smoke that were shrouding its visage. Everyone got faint glimpses of this giant beast as the black clouds parted.

Another deep growl echoed throughout the entire volcano. It was building up. Then rims of the burning pit broke off, sending the chunks of rock flying out and tidal waves of lava running down. The monstrous growl built up to an even louder roar. A roar that completely cleared out the smoke clouds, revealing the beast hidden within.

It roared angrily to the heavens with its back arched, thick chest puffed out, and massive fists clenched back. Its tremendous roar was heard all around the world. It bared the head of a lion with a mane of raging flames. It stood upright, having the body of a man with a hulking form that was muscular with ripped detail. Its bronzed skin was crimson and scarred all over from stabs and slashes. It was equipped with razor sharp claws and fangs of obsidian. Continuing its thunderous bellow, the towering beast breathed out an enormous amount of fire. It then stepped out of the torn volcanic pit, uncovering its lower half. Black fur covered its pelvic area, and a sturdy spiked dragon tail swayed around from behind. Its bulky man-legs got furrier coming down to its long, hefty paws like that of a primal predator.

Everyone laid their eyes on the titanic hellspawn. It was not nearly as tall as the final volcano, but was still the size of a great mountain. Hiccup starred in terror; this creature was bigger than any Bewilderbeast he had ever seen. Suddenly victory did not seem so easily obtainable to anyone on the team. This larger than life entity managed to strike traumatizing fear into the souls of the world's bravest ensemble of heroes and warriors.

The colossal creature looked around its environment with its molten eyes; windows to the infernal regions of the underworld themselves. It had not been free since birth, since the dawn of all creation. Imprisonment and rage was all it knew. It then turned its attention down to the army far ahead and snarled. The titan made its way right towards them, leaving behind a trail of fire and brimstone.  
The Fire God had awakened.


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N: About time I finish this. During my hiatus, I went back and edited every grammatical error I could find and tweaked a few moments here and there. The overall story is unchanged though. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and thank you so much to the few guests who have commented. Will post a new chapter every week until it all finally wraps up to an end. Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Final Battle: All Hell Breaks Loose_

The dragons were the first to attack. They did so fearlessly despite the terrifying odds. Their works of fire arched over the sky, illuminating the blackened, ashy clouds. The titan walked into the heavy bombardment. Thick smoke spread all over him after the deafening impacts. The heroes waited with desperate hope to see the damage inflicted. But what they beheld instead was something alarmingly unexpected.

When the dust settled, they saw little hints of fiery creatures falling off of the Fire God's bare skin. A few dragons shot again. That time they all saw clearly: wherever the beast was hit, a handful of red beings blasted off. They thumped onto the ground and immediately jumped to their feet. Their hellish screeches accumulated as their numbers amounted. These were man-sized soldiers; burning demons of fire and molten rock. Some wielded flaming swords. Others hardened spears of magma. They ran down the summit in droves; some just savagely clawed across the ground as they scurried down the slope. This supernatural army headed right for the allied heroes.

"So much for fighting fire with fire…" Snotlout uttered.

"Then we try a different approach." Elsa threw her hands down. Her snowy power flurried across the ground beneath them. In its wake, rose figures of solid ice—knights. Knights in shining armor! Vast numbers of them stood in neat formation with their crystallized weaponry. The many positioned in front each carried a long shield and a lance. The back rows carried elegantly frozen bows, capable of launching an unlimited supply of sharp, icy shards as their arrows. Banners of Elsa's insignia were plenty and held high all throughout the sea of glistening ice. They all pounded their weapons twice and took their stance, ready for battle. Their thuds echoed up the volcano, passing the endless horde sprinting right for them. The Snow Queen created herself a silent, obedient army to fight the good fight.

North rubbed down on his white beard, "This just keeps getting interesting."

But that was not all. Due to the growing heat, Elsa added one final touch. With the flick of her wrist, flurries whipped out and swirled around all of her allies. They suddenly felt cool and refreshed.

"What's this?" Merida asked, mystified.

"It's so you don't die."

She had applied a comfortably thin, transparent layer of her power over everyone's armor and body. Now they stood a better chance at surviving the scorching temperatures and confronting the forces of fire, head on.

Bunny looked around at his friends and allies. "Hope this is enough," he then stared at the mountain of a Fire God stomping its way down the great volcano with a wave of red devils racing down ahead of him. "Cause they're heading right for us."

"Good," Hachiman drew out his sword. "We keep the Fire God focused on us. Keep him on this volcanic island." He made his way to the front of the sleigh, placing a hand on North's shoulder. "Could you set us down, friend?"

North brought the sleigh low within the army of fully armored knights. Hachiman and Rapunzel leaped off, landing between the thousands of lancers before them and the hundreds of archers behind them. The reindeer pulled the sleigh back up to the skies.

The Warrior God projected loud and clear to all. "We are the **first** and **_only_ **line of defense! We can still stop this from getting any worse! And we shall!" He then said to himself quietly with deep stoicism, "…we must."

Rapunzel was the only one who heard him. She set a comforting hand on his arm. She believed they could still prevail…she had to.

Jack called out to his best friend. "Hiccup! You're the big brain tactician. What do we do?"

Hiccup's eyes trembled from the overwhelming sight that approached: A wrathful titan marching amongst a burning red sea.

Valka moved in beside him, worried about her son. "Hiccup?"

The young chief looked at his mother—his strong mother. He then turned to all his friends—his brave friends. Toothless looked up at him, concerned as well. Hiccup petted his dragon's helmeted head, realizing he too had to be strong and brave, now more than ever. His friends and family needed him, and he needed them. They all had to work together and fight this as one.

His eyes shifted from side to side, scrambling for anything. The colossal monster and army of fire demons grew ever closer. _Think, think, think_… "Alright," he glanced at his mother and friends from Berk, "Mom, guys, you're with me." They nodded and he leaned down to his Night Fury. "Toothless, prepare the dragons to swarm that thing." The alpha roared to ready his reptilian fleet. They responded loudly and ferociously.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder down to the Warrior God. "Hachiman, you deal with the molten stragglers down here!" The Viking shot him a smile of confidence. "You're the master general, and you've got yourself a fine army. Fight 'em off."

The samurai nodded, honored and reassuringly.

Hiccup then looked to find Nicholas. "North!" The white-bearded warrior rode up next to him on his sleigh along with the rest of the mythical Guardians. The chief instructed them, pointing down to Hachiman. "Give him air support." They nodded. "Merida, go with them." She hopped over from Toothless's back into the sleigh.

Hiccup spotted Susano flying up to the colossal titan. _Oh, no you don't_. "Jack, Elsa! Keep Susano **away** from the Fire God!" The power couple nodded and soared up into action.

"Until we figure something else out, stick to the plan!" He tugged on Toothless's steering handles. "C'mon, bud!" Toothless let out a sharp roar to give the order, and they sped off to confront the Fire God with the army of loyal dragons following right behind them.

* * *

Susano flew up to the titan's face, being careful of its flaming mane. "Brother!" He was awestruck. "You are even more glorious than I could have ever imagined!" The Fire God looked to be paying him no attention. "We have finally set you free! Hear me, brother! Together we can-"

Suddenly, he was yanked away by his neck. He felt the stinging frost begin to bite his skin. Jack had hooked him with the curved end of his staff and dragged him far out into the sky. Frost then swung his weapon, throwing him farther.

Before Susano could readjust his balance in the air, the Snow Queen rode in at full speed and blasted him even farther out. To follow up, the Winter Guardian had dashed in, whacking the deity down with one good swing to the head.

Susano spun wildly through the air, managing to stop over the water. He found himself hovering just above the ocean. The great volcano was off in the distance. Jack and Elsa came into view, speeding right for him. They would not let Susano head back.

* * *

Down the flowing volcano, the horde of demons neared. It was no longer such a heated blur. The heroes began to make out various forms. Some had more arms than legs, others the opposite, and others had duel heads. These disturbing parasites would not stop, for they were extensions of the Fire God's burning rage; driven by the burning instinct to annihilate.

"Defenses, up front!" Hachiman commanded.

The first row of knights brought down their long, rectangular shields, creating a tight, connected barrier.

"Archers! Ready!"

The archers in the back rows all lifted their bows to sky.

"Aim!"

Sharp projectiles of crystallized ice formed in place of their arrows.

The nightmarish screeches were upon them. Rapunzel tensed up, gripping onto her crossbow. North brought the sleigh around behind the glassy army to stay clear of the archers; Sandman and Tooth flew right beside him. Hachiman stared balefully at the oncoming army.

"Fire!"

The archers released their shards of ice. They arched over the sky perfectly and hit every target. The only problem was that not many went down. Some arrows went straight through their long, flaming necks or portions of their flaming limbs. These were creatures of molten rock _and_ fire; not every part of them was solid.

"Again!"

More crystallized arrows rained down onto the swarm, but the warriors did not falter. Their forces collided onto the barricade of sturdy ice shields like a mighty wedge. The impact rippled throughout the crystal army. The war had begun.

"Hold strong!"

The demons clawed in to penetrate the knight's defenses. Their overwhelming numbers pushed on.

"North! I need you to circle around. Flank the rear!"

"Whatever you say, my friend!" The Guardians took off, making sure to steer clear of the raining ice.

The molten stragglers pressed on, slashing through the first blockade. The second row shoved them back with their shields, and then planted them down to form another icy wall.

"Form up!" Hachiman ordered.

The new knights on the front lines curved back to defend the sides. The following rows added support by raising their shields, collectively forming a semi-protective dome as the savages piled on. But the molten soldiers were relentless as they scurried over the defensive formation, slicing their way through. If the heroes did not figure something out soon…this was going to be a slaughter.

* * *

From North's sleigh, Merida aimed over the side and shot one of her explosive arrows. It blew away a group of red devils. But the scattered chunks only sparked in flames and grew out. Now twice as many demonic warriors spawned in place.

"Are ye kidding me!?"

"Try a different angle, Red." Bunny told her.

She drew a plain arrow this time and aimed, looking for a weak spot. The Scotswoman saw the archers' many crystallized projectiles descend over the stragglers, encasing them in blocks of ice. But they only melted right through and raged on. Then she noticed something with her keen eye. A glowing red gem tucked into the cracked opening of their chests of smoldering rock.

The sleigh swooped in low to evade another armada of icy shards. Merida got a closer look at one burning devil. Its gem pulsated like a…heartbeat.

"Turn back!"

North did so to give her a clear shot. After a controlled breath, she fired her arrow. It curved right into the demon's center, breaking clean through and pinning its gem to the ground. Its glow dwindled to a dark, hollow husk. The fire of the being completely extinguished, and its molten anatomy crumbled. The fire never returned to spawn more creatures. It stayed dead.

"The rubies…" Merida discovered, wide-eyed.

"The what now?" Bunny asked, confused.

Merida reiterated for him and all the other Guardians to hear. "Shoot the glowin' rubies in their center! It's the only way!"

"I'll deliver the message." Tooth said. North nodded and kept driving to the back. Sandy began raining down glowing projectiles through the enemies' cores.

In no time, Hachiman and Rapunzel looked up at the fairy looping overhead. Toothiana informed them. "They have rubies buried in their chests! That's how you beat them!"

Hachiman focused back onto the horde. "You heard her! Aim for their hearts!"

The crystal-clear knights on the front lines bashed their shields up, upper cutting the demons back. They followed through by thrusting their lances in, stabbing their molten chests. Many gems were destroyed and the enemy fell. Now it was a battle. The knights brought their shields in to block, and began repeating the technique.

Bash off. Attack. Block. Repeat.

They slowly advanced, pushing the horde back.

The archers knew exactly where to aim now. Numerous fires were put out all across the battlefield.

North's sleigh swooped in low across the swarm's side. Demons reached for it. "Keep them off, yes?"

Bunnymund threw one of his boomerangs. It chipped off chunks of smoldering rock from several warriors in one impeccably angled slice, exposing their glowing hearts. Another boomerang cut across them, knocking out all their precious life gems. After they all collapsed, both weapons returned to his clutches. "Not bad, huh?" he grinned at Merida.

She shrugged as if it were not all that remarkable. "Eh, seen yuh do better."

"It's on then, mate."

She smiled enticingly. They shuffled all across the high-speed sleigh, making a competitive game out of who could shoot down more molten stragglers.

In a short while, hundreds fell under the allied heroes. Unfortunately, thousands more were on the way.

* * *

Within the dark clouds above the summit, the hulking titan was under heavy fire. It pushed him back, but nothing more. After little effect, the fierce army of dragons ceased their attack.

"_Hiccup_, what are you doing?" Astrid asked sharply. "We can't destroy it with fire."

"Not trying to."

"Then!?" Tuffnut interjected.

The Chief answered. "We gotta push it back; keep it away from our friends. We're gonna knock him over that edge."

"Won't we just be creating more stragglers?" Fishlegs pondered worriedly.

"They can handle it." Hiccup said solemnly. "Now c'mon, all at once, we hit it with everything we got, and we don't let up. Ready…"

The group of riders gripped onto their handles and leashes. Flames brewed within the pits of the dragons' mouths.

"Fire!"

The titan was bombarded again. This time with even greater force. It stepped back as thousands of more flaming leeches fell off of its crimson flesh from the combustion blasts. They tumbled down the slope of the volcano like a hectic tide of fire and chaos. The dragon army proceeded with its series of heated, long-range attacks. The beast was pushed back to the torn open top, but was clever enough to not fall into the deep pit.

"Hit the rim!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless and Cloudjumper did so, breaking away the edge of the boiling pit. It crumbled under the beast's foot. The Fire God fell back. As he made hard impact with the surface, the entire volcano shook with an earth-shattering BOOM! More waves of red devils, along with gallons of hot lava and giant chunks of rock, avalanched down the quaking slope. The titan fell down the other side of the volcano, and the dragon riders went right after him.

* * *

Across the ocean, Susano shot up into the sky, only for Frost to block his path. Their weapons collided. Jack could feel the power of his opponent's blade—it was much stronger than his elemental staff. Yet Jack, himself, was stronger than before. Hachiman had trained him for weeks to fight more like a skilled warrior. He blocked off every attack Susano threw at him. Frost held his own with such perseverance. This surprised the Storm God, for this match was unlike any of their previous confrontations. They broke off from each other, spinning their weapons into a resting stance.

Susano smiled amusingly, "Ah hah, I see you are not just a boy stupidly swinging around a big stick anymore."

Jack sneered.

"Hachiman has trained you well…let's see what else you've learned." He lifted his sword up, readying his next strike.

But the Guardian saw something Susano did not, and simply grinned. "I learned how to duck."

"What?" The deity quirked his head in confusion.

The Guardian brought his hands to his sides and dropped. Elsa rammed in from behind, bashing the hard bottom of her war chariot into the god's spine.

A sharp cry of pain escaped Susano. He retaliated in an outburst of anger and lighting. The Snow Queen could not evade. The electricity hit her chariot, and its currents traveled all the way up to her frozen steeds. Everything shattered into a sparkling display.

Elsa fell towards the ocean far below, but Jack did not fret for he knew she would be fine. Instead he went after the god responsible. He pressed on with strong blows and accurate counters. Susano was impressed with the boy, but his fury overshadowed any hint of admiration. He demonstrated no remorse, repelling the Guardian. They fought all across the darkened skies.

Down below, Elsa was close to meeting the water, headfirst. She let out snow from her palms, breaking her fall. She turned an oncoming wave into a smooth slide for her to skid down. The surface beneath her boots hardened to solid ice. Coming to a halt, she darted up at the intense duel continuing way above.

Susano's blade slashed through Jack's hoodie, but did not breach his chainmail underneath. Suddenly he was eternally grateful that Rapunzel and Merida eventually got him to put on his armor. In the quickness of it all, the Guardian spotted an opening. He hit the sword away and landed the curved end of his staff around the back of his opponent's neck. Frost pulled him in and bash his knee right into Susano's face. A rough groan shot out. The staff twirled back over Jack's shoulders, and he followed with a drop kick that sent the deity straight down.

The Storm God plummeted towards the Queen's direction. He was struck in the back with an icy blast. He turned to see his attacker. Elsa rose, standing on a frozen fractal. She controlled this flying platform, moving her through the air with ease.

"You know better than to keep your eyes off me." She smirked.

"Please," he laughed, "You're nowhere near as powerful as you once were."

"True…"

Jack Frost floated down, hovering over just beside her.

She continued, "But you haven't seen what Jack and I are capable of together."

"Shall we show him, Snowflake?" He asked playfully.

Elsa looked over at Susano with her royally confident expression, answering with the same playful, almost condescending tone. "He looks like a big boy. I think he can take it."

Jack spun his staff in a single hand and started running around the outer rim of Elsa's platform. Wide streams of fern-like patterns trailing off from his staff were surrounding her as she gracefully swayed her hands in the air. Her snowy abilities began to swirl around as well, adding a stunning glistening effect.

Susano was uncertain of what was happening, but did not wait around to find out. He rushed in, but Jack blasted him away and went back to circling around Elsa.

The frozen platform ascended into the sky in a slowly rotating fashion, leaving behind spiraling sparkles. The couple's wintery powers blended together in a marvelous spectacle. Never have so many shades of blue been so beautifully meshed together.

Then Jack swung his staff up, sending the streams of his frosty ferns into the air. Whirls of Elsa's snowy abilities shot out of her hands straight into the air as well. The elegant ferns and snow flurries flowed around each other in a mesmerizing dance. The icy elements crackled as they fused together. The power couple stood right beside each other as they stared up to see their good work.

The converged tip pierced the clouds, causing a flash of white. When the blink of light faded, jagged veins of solid blue pulsated throughout the darkened clouds. They softened but still appeared menacing, for what began to rain down were crystallized hunks of glowing ice. Jack and Elsa had fused their powers of winter together to create what neither of them ever could on their own. They had unleashed a supernaturally devastating hailstorm.

* * *

The war raged on across the rocky plains of the volcano. Hachiman stared up at the shrouded peak after the explosive thud that rumbled the earth. The blazes of dragon fire within the clouds had ceased. He prayed for the safety of the boy and his garrison. Then…piercing out of the fog, came the next wave of demons.

Hachiman walked forward. The shimmering knights stepped aside to allow passage. Rapunzel followed him closely. The army had fared well in holding off the horde, but now it was time to go on the offensive.

The Warrior God rallied his troops with one simple order. "Attack!"

The obedient knights in shining armor charged onward. The booming devils did not stop. The powerful clash of these two forces rang out like a thunderclap! Molten spears banged against icy shields, flaming blades clanged against crystallized lances, and demonic faces of raging fire roared into the helmets of silent ice-men.

* * *

Far beyond enemy lines, Merida and Bunnymund bared witness to an endless stampede of oncoming warriors. Lines of lava streamed down around them, spreading across the plain. Boulders from up top came crashing down, bursting like heavy piles of fruit. They smashed a number of stragglers, but nowhere near enough.

North drove in. With their large antlers, his bull-like reindeer rammed through a dense row of devils, tossing them aside like weightless scraps. A path was cleared.

Merida spotted something up the mountain, almost hidden within the foggy clouds. She strapped her bow over her shoulder and leaped out of the sleigh, landing right into the war zone.

"Vat are you doing!?" North exclaimed as he brought the ride around.

"There's too many of 'em, Red!" Bunny added.

"Exactly! They'll just keep comin' unless we cut 'em off!" She pointed up the slope.

The clouds cleared just enough to reveal several of Kitsune's magic portals. More and more molten devils kept flooding in through them. The witch must be redirecting the rest of the soldiers from another part of the volcano.

North and Bunny looked at one another after seeing the alternate points of entry. "I'll join her." Bunnymund told him. Right after North nodded in agreement, the furry Guardian jumped down right beside the warrior princess.

"Yuh know, North could've just dropped us off by the portals."

She pulled back the hood of her cloak, and drew her medium-sized sword. "Ah well, didn't really think it through."

They stared off at the flaming enemies rushing towards them.

"Ya hotheaded little snapper! You always jump into these kinds of pickles without even-"

"Are yuh just gonna stand there, throwin' a fit, or are we gonna hunt us a fox?"

He stopped and rubbed his chin, being rather charmed by the rare opportunity. "Hmm, it's about time the rabbit gets to be the one to go on the prowl." He pulled forth two long boomerangs from his back holster; perfect for short-range combat as well as for throwing.

Merida and E. Aster Bunnymund charged up the volcano. They cut through the enemy like two strong stones parting a rushing stream. The droves that did not hit them, kept racing down the mountain towards the frozen army far below. North swept in to clear his allies a path before riding off to another part of the battle; not that they needed it the way they were fighting.

DunBroch's princess whacked fiery blades away and stabbed through molten chests. Her opponents fell with every heart she shattered—their fire extinguished. She spun around to the next demon and slayed all who confronted her, quickly making her way up the battlefield. The mythical Pooka hopped all around her, taking down just as many if not more. He flipped through the air and twirled his weapons in his hands as he fought, using them like large knives. Bunny evaded their hot spears and retaliated with precise blows to their centers. He helped Merida whenever he could, chucking a boomerang to knock back any straggler that was creeping up behind her.

Though the devils seemed mindless in their savagery, there was skill and uniqueness to their fighting style. They did not go down so easily, but they were ultimately no match for the two heroic warriors.

Yet, the pair began to grow sluggish. Not so much from exhaustion, for they could keep up the fight all day, but rather from the heat. The heat these creatures emanated was unfathomable. Elsa's thin coating helped, but the hot air around them was still too thick to even breathe in properly. Sweat dripped down Merida's face, blurring her vision. She constantly had to wipe her eyes clear, and her articles of leather did not help her with this scorching temperature either. This boiling hell would be unbearable for most humans, but the formidable Pooka was no human and the woman's will was stronger than most. Aided by the Snow Queen's touch of winter, they pressed on, but both knew they had to fight their way out soon or they would not make it.

They were close to one of the portals. Looking ahead, Merida could see the wavy horizon of heat over the sea of red devils. They had to get out of here, but there was an army between them and the portal.

Then, there was a great screech of a hawk. An even greater shadow cast over them as they darted their gaze up to the majestic sight of Sandman's golden bird of prey swooping down. It wiped out hundreds of demonic warriors with its massive wingspan.

"There's our chance, go!" Bunny yelled as he gunned it on all fours.

A wide path was cleared out before them. They sprinted forward with everything they had, trying to keep up behind the giant hawk. Merida strayed back quite a distance for she was not as fast as the hare. They both slashed through any stragglers on the outskirts that came their way.

Sandman had to bring his creation back to the skies, for the molten stragglers were launching lumps of fire at them.

The last dozen or so creatures swarmed out of the portal. Bunny had already reached the destination, hopping his way around them. Merida brought her sword up, prepared to punch straight through, when she suddenly felt two slender hands slip underneath her shoulders. Before she knew it, her feet were swept off the ground. She looked up at the colorful sight of the Tooth Fairy lifting her.

After Toothiana flew Merida over the cluster of molten demons, she prepared to drop her. "Ready, girl?"

The redhead clamped onto her sword with both hands. "Always."

Tooth let go and spiraled out of the way of incoming lava blasts. Merida descended with her weapon held up high, letting out a fearsome scream. She slammed her blade down onto the rocky ground as she landed, completely slicing through a lone straggler in half. Its ruby was seen cleanly cut in two as it clanged against the surface. She now stood before the portal.

Her steel had melted from its use against the infernal enemy. _Ugh, should've had it re-forged out of Hachiman's special ore_. But when she was a little girl, her farther had it made especially for her. She did not wish to ever tamper with it. Though it pained her, Merida tossed away the shriveled up instrument.

Bunny hopped in beside her as she drew her bow. He looked over at the other magic doorways across the short cliff. "Seems to be the last of 'em. For now…"

No more molten stragglers were indeed coming through, but then Merida turned around for a clear look. From their heightened position, she and Bunnymund observed the two great armies warring with one another beneath the dark skies. Clean-cut formations were gone. The battlefield was now a chaotic mess of burning-red and crystal-blue with pockets of skirmishes scattered all throughout the vast valley of stone. Projectiles of ice and fire arched over the dreadful scene with the other Guardians flying overhead.

Her best friend was somewhere in the middle of all that. Merida had to remind herself that Rapunzel was in good hands with Hachiman. Besides she was a lot tougher than her beauty led on. The Lost Princess could put up one hell of a fight—Merida had seen it. The concerned redhead shoved her worries aside and focused on the task at hand.

"Let's close these up for good."

They stared into the huge portal of dark magic and ventured through. Merida hoped to find the witch on the other side in order to finally put an end to her once and for all.

* * *

Over the vast ocean, Susano was getting pummeled by the powerful hailstorm. This abnormal phenomenon did not affect Jack nor Elsa in the slightest. The Storm God on the other hand was receiving its full relentless force. The biting winds peeled away at his armor-plated suit and his frostbitten flesh. The hunks of glowing ice exploded in dazzling white-blue flashes as they made direct impact.

Susano could not fight this extreme weather. He was bombarded to the waters, falling into its depths. The power couple descended over the spot. They united their winter abilities to cease their raining hailstorm. The clouds reverted back to normal. Then they both froze over the ocean's surface.

"There," Jack said, wiping his hands. "That should hold him for a good-"

Cracking through the ice, Susano shot up like a furious bolt of lightning.

"—four seconds!"

The angry Storm God wielded his rightful blade and the waves began to surge around him. Jack and Elsa could not penetrate the swirling waters from which Susano was safely encased behind. Then they splashed out. The winter couple got violently knocked back.

They recovered their senses to witness an even greater surge of aquatic power. Their foe used his sword to command an enormous tsunami. Elsa's fractal platform shattered and they were viciously taken away by the tidal waves. They reached for each other's hand but it was no use. They were helpless victims of the unforgiving storm now.

Susano's eyes sparked electrifyingly white as he pushed forth, escalating his power to that of a catastrophic typhoon—the likes of which could be seen from the very stars. He hoped the Moon was watching him—watching him make an example out of his precious Guardian.

The vortex of harsh winds and crushing waters split the lovers away from one another. They disappeared into far reaches of the apocalyptic hurricane.

The typhoon expanded out, slowly reaching its way towards the far-off fields of battle.

* * *

Hundreds of kilometers on the other side of the great volcano, the dragons swarmed around the fallen beast. It clawed at the air, and breathed out a powerful geyser of fire. They all managed to evade the massive hands, but unfortunately not the hellish flames. Though the dragons could not be harmed by fire alone, its pure force was more than enough to send dozens crashing to the rocks. Then the rest all backed off at the sharp rupture of its roar.

Hiccup and company managed to blast Kagutsuchi to the edge of a deep chasm. They now needed to push him into the abyss, but decided no more fire attacks—far too many devils had already been unleashed.

"Now what?" Asked both of the twins.

Hiccup and Toothless glared at the rising titan. He tapped on his dragon's neck. Toothless understood right away.

The flying reptile angled itself upright and began flapping its wings. Valka had Cloudjumper start doing the same. Astrid followed with Stormfly. The rest of the gang positioned themselves alongside them, having their dragons perform the steady movements. The entire winged fleet joined in.

The titan stood to face a wall of dragons. To him, it appeared like a dense cloud of locusts. Then, strong gusts of wind smacked against his firm body. His flaming mane blew back wildly. The beast brought his arms up to cover his face. Bits of earth were getting violently blown pass the giant. The winds only grew. His paws were grinding along the rough surface.

The combined force of the dragon army was pushing the Fire God over the edge.

"We almost got em!" Tuffnut boasted.

"Shut up! You just _had_ to say that!" Snotlout yelled, rolling his eyes.

The hulking titan stomped its foot down, imprinting the rocky ground. It began to push back, moving against the rushing current. Step by step, it made its way towards the dragons.

"See what you did!?" Snotlout blamed his friend for jinxing them all.

Hiccup uttered, terrified, "oh boy…"

With one good swing, the beast smacked down hundreds of pests. The cloud of flying reptiles dispersed. They roared, screeched, and cried. The largest one planted itself onto the Fire God's neck, gnawing down on its rough, smoldering hide; but he simply ripped the bothersome creature clean off. The monster then took a big chomp at the air; many dragons were lost to its black jaws of death. The riders screamed for their innocent companions, but a raging flamethrower sliced across like a sword through smoke.

Hiccup found himself surrounded by flames. Then he met a crimson wall. The entire gang was sent away with one fearsome backhand. They fell to different corners of the volcano. Before even hitting the ground, many were immediately knocked unconscious from the devastating blow.

Falling through the sky, Hiccup was separated from Toothless, as well as from the others. Losing sight of everyone in the dreadful chaos of it all, Haddock saw he was about to splat right onto the face of a mountain. He punched the switch on his side, expanding the flaps of his wingsuit. He just barely maneuvered away, but shouted in agony as he scraped his entire arm against the jagged rocks. His shoulder pad tore off, and that side of his wingsuit shredded. He spiraled out of control, smashing to the surface somewhere far below.

Hiccup had no clue as to the fate of his dragon, or his friends and family. His aching body could barely even twitch a muscle. His weary eyes faced the blackened clouds of doom and despair. They wanted to close shut, oh so tired that they would more than happily welcome the blissful embrace of darkness.

"_Toothless…mom…Astrid…guys…guys I…I'm sorry…_"

He laid there on the pile of charred bones, bruised and battered from the fall; cold…hopeless…and alone.


	17. Never Surrender

_._

_The Final Battle: Never Surrender_

Elsa found herself washed up on a rocky shoreline. Her eyes pried open with a groaning moan. She felt the prickling stones against her cheek and the waves splashing up her legs. The beats of war sounded off in the far distance. The Queen lifted herself up; her allies needed her. She briefly checked herself over; just some battle damage on her well-crafted armor and a few cuts and bruises—nothing major.

Looking up at the endless volcano, she prepared to traverse the mountainous formations. Her hands still hurt too much to create any mode of transport; the first thing she tried to manifest came out embarrassingly sloppy. For now, she had to walk.

As she followed the sounds of battle, there was only one thing in the back of her mind. "Please, Jack…_please_ be okay."

Tragically, she did not know that after the devastating typhoon that separated them…Jack was still lost somewhere deep below the ocean, lifelessly floating in the darkest depths of its abyss.

* * *

Away at another location of the great volcano, Hachiman led Rapunzel through the war zone of fire and ice.

Projectiles of flame came right at her but the Warrior God blocked them with wide, smashed-together blocks of earth. She proceeded around him, shooting down one demon after another with her crossbow. Along the way, her mentor caught up and sliced through the enemy like soft fabrics. Hectic duels raged on all around them.

As they ran forward, a red squadron charged at them from the side. Hachiman cut them off by bending out a curved wall of stone that they all smacked into. Rapunzel leaped onto it. With her momentum she slid down to the pointed end, shooting down more targets. The two heroes continued sprinting through the chaotic battlefield.

_Keep moving_, she kept telling herself as hot magma flew overhead. _That's how you stay alive_.

The temperature was not as infernally awful as what Merida and Bunny experienced. Hachiman and Rapunzel had the army of crystal-ice to contradict the sizzling heat.

An arrow jammed into a devil's center, but not all the way. Rapunzel dodged its smoldering claws and kicked it straight through. The pierced gem popped out on the other side. As its red glow faded to hollow lifelessness, the creature collapsed into a pile of molten rock. The Lost Princess dived through its smoke and rolled up to her feet to smack away another savage with the butt of her gun.

This was not like fighting Dark Elsa's abominable snow creations. Rapunzel had to be careful not to touch these demonic soldiers directly, for the burns would be fatal; hence why she preferred to stick with her crossbow from a distance, instead of up close with her daggers for this particular battle. Luckily, her slim fitted armor kept her well enough protected along with the added layer of Elsa's power. Her long hair was a huge disadvantage though. She had to be mindful of it at all times, and could not use it like a whip or lasso like she normally would.

Hachiman made it a priority to watch over her, as well as direct his troops. He saw a trio of knights getting horribly outnumbered off to the side, so he branched off to intervene.

Close by, Rapunzel shot at multiple oncoming targets from her position on an elevated stump of stone. Reloading was fast. Simply pulling back the handle on the side saved her precious, life-saving seconds. When she stepped off, she felt something cold bump her ankle. A decapitated helmet had rolled to her feet. She let out a sharp gasp.

Then she looked around, noticing the true brutality of war. Demons were screeching out as they were lanced through the heart. Lone knights were gruesomely melting away by the burning warriors. Some were cut down by flaming swords, others savagely torn apart by the limbs. They were losing men by the dozens. None of her many adventures with the Big Four could have ever prepared her for this. After being locked away in a tower for most of her youth and sheltered in a royal castle afterwards, she now finally understood as fire snaked throughout all the fighting, the impaling, and the dismembering. This was _war_. This was _**hell**_.

Distracted by the horrors, molten stragglers snuck up on her from behind. Fortunately, they were crushed under the weight of a gravelly panel before reaching her.

"Rapunzel?" Hachiman worried.

"I'm fine, I…" she looked away, blinking her watery eyes to snap back into focus. "Are we losing?"

"It may seem that way, but…" Heavenly gold feathers began to sway down around them. He directed her up to the skies, "Definitely not."

Sandman's giant hawk soared up above. It was the only source of pure light amongst the darkness. It clutched onto bundles of red devils, and then dropped them to their demise. Riding its back, Sandy cracked out his incredibly long whips of gold all across the battlefield.

North and Toothiana flew in.

"What's the report?" Hachiman asked after slicing away a demon.

"Bunny and Merida have closed the portals. No more will be coming down the summit." North informed.

"This is all that's left. It's just us and them." Tooth finished.

"Excellent. No sign of the beast either. Hiccup must have it under control."

"Hope so," Rapunzel mumbled.

"Then let us finish this, my friends!" Nicholas raised his blade and rode off.

They all scattered. Toothiana instructed Sandman to circle the perimeter. He did so, his hawk sweeping up masses of molten stragglers. North cut in through the hordes laughing and hollering as he sliced and diced away at any devils that lunged at him. Hachiman told Rapunzel to stay close as they made their way through the warring jungle of flames and frost. Five knights led the charge, clearing them a path. The Warrior God slashed through the enemy and stomped down to shoot up sharp, towering pillars of earth all across the war zone that hurled several groups of demons into the air.

Fighting alongside him, Rapunzel saw—truly saw what was the _Warrior God_. He attacked with the ferocity of a thousand white tigers, but with the precision of a skilled samurai of his immortal age. The young woman could only imagine what glorious combatant Hachiman must had been in his prime. He called out patterns and unified sections of his army on the fly as only a master general could. The ancient and honorable deity was truly deserving of his title.

He had fought countless battles over the centuries, and faced unbelievable odds such as these. For him, this would be just another legendary tale to be told. She only prayed to live through this to be able to tell it with him and the rest of her friends. And it seemed as though the mighty god beside her was already answering her prayers with his very actions.

The way Hachiman blasted through the enemy waves like an unstoppable force of nature would have been more than enough to strike fear into the savages if they were not so soulless. But it was equally great enough to strike hope into Rapunzel's racing heart. She then gazed up at the Guardians fighting from above. She had made an astonishing deal of amazing friends and powerful allies in her incredible adventures with the Big Four. There was indeed hope that they could actually win this.

They all fought with everything they had, demonstrating powerful acts of bravery and skill. They concentrated all their efforts on the battle. So much so that they did not notice the massive tsunami many miles out that would inevitably reach them.

* * *

Somewhere among a pile of bones, Hiccup laid there on his back. His eyes were closed and his breathing was growing dangerously slow. Echoes of the far out battle whispered passed him. But he did not listen to them, for something else was speaking to him, or rather…someone.

_**Son?**_

The voice was deep and commanding, the likes of a grand chief who could rally armies, and yet it spoke softly.

_**Come on now….**_

It encouraged him. A fatherly voice that he would never forget.

_**Get up…**_

It spoke to his very soul.

_**You can't join me just yet. Your friends still need you…your 'family' needs you…**_

The young Viking's spirits were lifting, but his body still did not move.

**So g**_**et up…get up, Hiccup!**_

His eyes popped wide open and chest shot up, gasping for air. He sat himself up, breathing heavily. After a necessary moment to calm himself, he scanned his environment, finding himself in a rocky wasteland that was far from the peak and far from the ocean. The haunting field of bones had reverted to just plain stones. He got up to his feet; every bit of movement hurt his sore body, but he toughened through it.

Standing tall, he painfully realized he could not move his arm. It burned intensely at the shoulder. It must have been bashed out of its socket when he collided with the mountain. Hiccup walked over to a large formation, bracing himself for what he had to do. After a long and deep breath, he rammed his shoulder into the solid stone. An agonizing shout escaped his mouth and rang up the mountains.

He grimaced and began panting profusely, but he felt movement in his arm once again. It had popped back into place. He then tucked away the flaps of his wingsuit, and drew his sword when done. Hiccup faced the sounds of war, ready to rejoin the fight.

He heard his proud father one last time.

_**Good…now go get 'em, son.**_

The end of his lips curved into a humbled smile. He set off on his journey to find the others.

* * *

"Think she knows we're here?" Bunny asked as he searched through the mist.

"Has to. She closed the portals behind us." Merida answered, walking beside him.

The hunters wandered through a moving mist. They could not pinpoint their location due to the dense shroud. Thankfully, it was much cooler in this cryptic area than the hellish temperatures they endured just moments before. Therefore, it was safe to assume that they were on higher ground, and that there were no more stragglers in the vicinity.

Merida brought up the hood of her burnt and partially shredded cloak over her head, adjusting to the cold breezes. She loaded an arrow onto her bow, ready for any sign of the cunning witch. Her mate still held onto his two long boomerangs. Then rocks shuffled to the ground nearby. The two jumped into position; one ready to throw, the other to shoot. But the mist cleared, revealing nothing there.

"She's close…" the archer looked.

Then, a canine silhouette suddenly dashed by behind them.

Merida spun around and fired into the unknown. A sharp whimper cried out.

"Got her!"

"Let's go!"

They chased after the fox, tracking her out of the mist and onto the edge of a cliff. The canine looked back at them before jumping off. They rushed over for a clear view. A spark of red light closed in on itself. She had escaped through another one of her portals, but to where?

Bunny squatted down to further examine the bottomless pit, while Merida turned around to scan the shrouded area. Her bright eyes squinted into the eerie mist at the hint of something strange lurking deep within. Then, with no warning, a speck of rapidly growing red light reflected off of her widening pupils.

"Look out!" She tackled her partner out of the way of a powerful energy beam.

The two were quick to get back on their feet and go on the offensive. A thin dome of dark magic blew away all the surrounding mist. The witch revealed herself in human form with burgundy hexes raging around her hands and this time, she was not running. She dashed right at her oncoming hunters.

An explosive arrow met her path. From the smoke leapt out a nine-tailed fox. As it charged onward, the mythical creature caught a thrown boomerang with its sharp jaws and snapped it in two. The canine lunged at the bunny, but the hare somersaulted right over, quipping out a witty remark.

Kitsune quickly shapeshifted back into a woman to deflect another arrow with her energy shield. The Guardian returned to attack, but the witch whipped around to catch him in midair with a confining hex around his waist and slammed him down. Turning back into a viscous dog, she pounced right onto the fallen rabbit; only to be blasted out of the sky by an explosive arrow. Kitsune rolled over onto her paws and evaded a few more shots with her canine agility.

The fast creature changed back into its human form in order to fire back. Merida dived out of the way of red beams as she unloaded several more arrows at once. The witch blocked them with a magic barrier and ducked out of the way of a spinning boomerang. In the blink of an eye she was after Bunnymund in her large fox form.

Kitsune did not yield. In a flash, she shapeshifted from fox to woman and back again as she fought the warrior maiden and the skilled Pooka, teleporting all across the terrain through her magic portals. But the two allies kept up with her, staying on target. They were light on their feet, moving all around the rocky field in battling this witch that never stayed still.

This was Bunny's first exposure to Kitsune, so he could not notice a difference in her frantic fighting style. But Merida did. Kitsune was far more rash in her hectic movements. She was reacting as opposed to taking control of the situation as she normally did. Her graceful calm and irritatingly confident demeanor was completely absent. She was panting and grunting as she attacked. Merida even spotted some sluggish sways in between her sparks of lashing out like a wild animal. She was tired and wounded. Every action she made in this fight screamed of desperation, and in a way…that made her far more deadly.

Merida finally pinned her down to a massive rock with an arrow through her sleeve. Kitsune tried to yank herself free but Bunnymund already spun in, about to deliver the final blow. There was only one way she could withstand the hit. She shapeshifted into a fox, tearing herself loose.

"Crikey!"

The Pooka was head-butted to the ground and snarling fangs came for his furry little tail. The large nine-tailed fox chased after the tall, humanoid rabbit. They scampered all around Merida who had an explosive arrow ready.

"Hold her steady!" She commanded, following them with her aimed bow.

"What does it look like I'm doing!?"

The Guardian led the creature to a stone wall and bounced off of it, flipping through the air and landing on the canine's back. Bunny choked his arms around her neck and steered it right towards the aiming archer.

"Yuh ready, Red!?"

"Aye!"

Just a mere few feet away, she unloaded her arrow. Bunny let go, sliding off as the explosion consumed the fox. It fell back hard and was met with a successive amount of more explosive arrows. Merida paced forward, firing one after the other with a stern expression on her face. The mythical creature was blasted through the stone wall.

Merida and Bunnymund strode through the dusty hole in the rock, finding the fallen witch on the other side. The fire and smoke cleared to reveal pale red eyes and raging hexes.

Merida already knew what came next. "Oh no,"

Kitsune formed a protective dome out of her dark magic.

"Get back!" She pushed her partner ahead of her.

They both ran back through the opening in the stone. The witch expanded her dome into a massive blast that brought down the wall right over the two allies, along with leveling everything else in its radius.

Merida and Bunny were lost under the rubble, and Kitsune had vanished yet again.

* * *

"Over here!"

Broken rocks shuffled about. As they were pulled back so was the pitch-black darkness, revealing the group of young dragon riders. Stormfly was the only dragon presently with them. She helped remove the last block of stone that was too heavy for everyone.

"Whoa…" the big one uttered.

"C'mon let's pull them out," said Astrid.

They found the two allies under all the debris. Bunny had a protective arm over the archer, and luckily a large rock fell on top of another at just the right angle so that they were not crushed. The blonde Viking pulled out Merida by herself while the rest had the much taller Pooka.

The redhead opened her eyes. "Huh?"

"It's okay, I got you."

Seeing as it was Astrid, the Scotswoman nudged herself away, "I'm fine," and dusted herself off.

Standing upright she saw everyone struggling with the Guardian.

"Stop! It's his foot."

They looked down at his leg. His foot was trapped under a heavy stone. Merida and Astrid went over to help lift it. Once the pressure was off, Bunny woke up with a loud shout at the pain.

"Don't move too much," Merida told him, "Your ankle might be sprained or worse, broken."

"Nah Red, I can walk, it's-" he tried to move his injured leg. "OW! Okay yeah, it's bloody wrecked."

"You'll live. Quit your weepin' now." she said smiling.

"Ah, bugger off." He scoffed away.

The warrior princess looked over at everyone else. "None of ye lads are lookin' too good."

"We took a hard hit." Fishlegs mumbled painfully.

"I think I broke my brain…" Tuffnut groaned, rubbing his head.

"You barely noticed. It's _been_ broken since birth," Ruffnut snickered.

Then a large shadow cast over them. Cloudjumper came down, sending away dust and debris with the steady flapping of his massive wings. After landing, Valka slid off. "I saw the red explosion from the skies when I was looking for you all. What happened?"

"_Princess_ over here got her butt kicked by the witch." Snotlout obnoxiously blurted out right behind Merida.

Without even having to look, she elbowed him right in the nose. He dropped to the ground, and Merida casually walked up to Valka. "They're all hurt. Yuh need to get 'em to Punzie."

Hiccup's mother agreed. "And what will you do?"

She got rid of one of her quivers, seeing that it was empty. Now she was left with one remaining on her side that held only a handful of plain arrows, and the larger quiver strapped to her back that contained about a dozen explosives. The archer drew out one of her plain ones, and stated determinedly. "I'm goin' after that stinkin' mutt."

"Not without me you're not." Bunny groaned as he tried to move.

She dropped to a knee beside the hare. "You, go get healed up. You're no good to anyone legless."

The Pooka pouted down. He hated to admit it, but she was right.

Merida patted his shoulder, grinning into his nature-green eyes. "Oi, ye did good, partner. I'll make sure to give that manky witch an arrow straight to the knee for yuh."

A smile formed under his little pink nose. "Better not miss."

"When do I ever?"

His clear, white rabbit teeth shined as he grinned happily at her confidence, knowing she indeed would not miss. "Go on. Get outta here, Red before it gets too embarrassingly cheesy between us."

She quickly scratched him between the ears before running off, knowing how much he hated it but secretly loved it.

Merida was gone, disappearing into the deep mist.

Valka called onto everyone. "Alright, climb on. Cloudjumper can carry you all."

There was more than enough room on the large dragon's back. The twins and Astrid held onto Bunny, but he still got extremely jittery.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on lady. Ain't there a bloody saddle back here?"

"Your arms still work fine?" She asked standing up front.

"…yeeahh?" E. Aster answered hesitantly.

"Then just hold on tight."

He panicked. "Hold on to what!?"

Cloudjumper took off into the sky.

"AAAAHH!" As he hugged onto one of the dragon's spikes for dear life, he reminded himself never to get on one of these reptilian things again. He always hated flying and this was far more terrifying than North's sleigh.

* * *

Kitsune jadedly slid down into a rocky pit. Sweat dripped down her long, pale face, and her wounds ached throughout her slender body. She was unable to fully recover from the enormous toll summoning the Fire God had taken on her. Temporarily healing herself was not enough. She could not keep fighting and running for long. She had to get off this war-torn volcano somehow.

The environment she stood in was spacious like an arena, but was surrounded by towering walls of smoldering stone. A waterfall of lava was up ahead, and beside it was a gap low enough for her to reach. That was her only way out of this pit. She did not have enough strength to conjure up another portal, so she would just climb it.

As she traversed the dry, hardened land, she sensed something.

"OI!"

She spun around to see the archer who was calling her attention. She stood on the wall above, aiming down at the witch. In a split second, an arrow came her way. Kitsune was too slow to stop it. She screamed at the sharp sting that pierced her left knee, bringing her down on the other one.

"That was for me friend!"

Merida leaped off the wall. Nearing the bottom, she stabbed an arrow into the stone to slow herself down. She grinded to a halt just a mere few feet off the ground and jumped off the wall, taking her arrow with her. Now the tip was all jagged and rusty, which was just what Merida wanted. This one would hurt more.

Kitsune grimaced as she yanked out the arrow jammed in her joint with a hex, and faced up to find the leathered-up warrior maiden aiming down right at her face.

"And this one's for me _family_." She pulled it as far back as she could as she thought of the Big Four and all that this witch put them through.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped.

Kitsune was wounded and cornered, but just before Merida could fire what would have been the finishing shot…

"_Merida_, yes?"

She turned to see Elsa strut up next to her. The princess nodded to the Queen, speechless by her fierce stance and wrathful glare at the witch. All while still somehow maintaining her royal elegance.

"May I have the honors?"

Merida lowered her weapon and glanced back at Kitsune, almost feeling sorry for her. She bowed and gestured her arm for Elsa to proceed. "She's all yours, me Queen."

Merida knew full well that the one person directly affected most by this evil necromancer's dark sorcery was Elsa. This was her fight and Merida would not dare rob her of that.

The platinum-blonde in her frosty blue battle armor graciously walked passed the freckled redhead. Merida smirked, wishing she could stay to enjoy the show. But she turned her attention to another part of the battle, exiting the arena though the lower gap beside the waterfall of lava.

Elsa slowly approached Kitsune, savoring the moment. The black-haired woman healed her leg up. The Queen allowed it. Restored to fighting strength, Kitsune stood up to face the Snow Queen. But all was not fully restored. For the first time in forever, the witch actually looked frightened.

Standing in the center of this naturally formed arena, Elsa whipped her braided hair back and targeted her eyes on her opponent with her confidently powerful gaze. "Where's your cunning tongue now?" She asked with a raised brow and half-curved smile.

With no other way out, the sorceress responded to Elsa's taught with a desperate attack. The Snow Queen countered.

Kitsune's dark magic and Elsa's power collided into one another in a bashing display of dark-red and ice-blue.

* * *

The golden hawk swooped in across the burning battlefield, capturing all the moments of intense action. Both armies were cut down to about half the size they started with, and The demons still outnumbered the allies. The giant bird soared passed Hachiman and Rapunzel who were taking cover behind a crystallized barricade. Splotches of lava splattered against the tall wall. A few knights knelt beside them, removing snapped bits of molten weaponry from the chinks in their armor. The rest of the frozen men marched on.

"I'm almost out." The princess sighed as she shook her crossbow. "How's it looking out there?"

Hachiman peeked over the side of their cover. "We've pushed them back to the edge, won't be long now."

"Cliff-side?" She peeked for herself. "Perfect. Let's send these things straight into the water."

After a nod, the Master General called out to the skies. "Sandy! The edge!"

The majestic bird returned. On its back Sandman swung his hands around, creating several glowing orbs on the ground. From the lights busted out charging bulls and rhinos that tramped through the molten stragglers. They pushed the enemy back further. The Warrior God and the Lost Princess raced out of cover, following the stampede.

Many red devils were pushed over the edge, falling to the waters far below. They could not swim and even if they could, it did not matter. Their flaming essence fizzled away beneath the ocean.

Realizing their downfall, the demons fought back harder. They jumped onto the large animals of magic sand, stabbing, biting, and clawing into them until they dissolved into twinkling dust that filled the air. The devils also wildly threw themselves at the knights, bringing down many beneath their molten spears and swords.

Hachiman noticed they were starting to get shoved back. "Hold strong!"

But dozens of the fiery savages scurried over, ending up on the other side. Now they were getting surrounded.

The Warrior God sent out shifting pillars of earth to clear out numbers of the opposing forces, but his men were dropping fast. The Guardians tried to assist, but they flew in too close. Fire demons got onto Sandman's hawk and North's sleigh, and one tackled Tooth out of the sky.

Rapunzel shot down a straggler in midair that had climbed up a pillar and threw itself at her. It was her last shot. She tossed away her empty crossbow and drew out her daggers. The burning walls were closing in on them.

Then the heroes heard multiple roars. Thankfully, it was not the titanic beast. What came from up the mountain was the cavalry.

Valka flew in with all the abled dragons she had found along the way. About six dozen of them or so.

Stormfly picked off the straggler that was sending Toothiana spiraling out of control. A few other dragons dashed passed the frantic hawk and crazy sleigh, slashing off the unwanted devils. Cloudjumper and the remaining others pried open their jaws, unleashing precise blasts of fire onto the demons surrounding their allies.

"No!" Rapunzel screamed.

"Hold your fire!" Hachiman ordered.

The riders remembered that fire created these warriors in the first place when they fought the titan, but they did not know it would spawn further duplicates. Now twice as many red devils manifested themselves after the attack.

"Ugh, figures," Snotlout complained, "Nothing's ever easy for us."

The dragons all landed. Valka stayed on while the young adults carried Bunny off of Cloudjumper, setting him down on icy ground. The savages turned their attention to them and over half rushed over in a screeching battle cry.

"Now what?" Ruffnut said.

"Attack them head on!" A familiar voice broke out from behind.

The riders looked back to see the young chief limping out of the wrecked labyrinth of crystallized spikes and flowing flames.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted ecstatically at the sight of her boyfriend.

"A dragon's hide is fireproof! Those things can't hurt 'em!" he informed his people of Berk.

After her son's helpful tip, Valka twirled her staff, commanding the dragons to go forth and fight! Lumps of fire and lava splashed against their scaly skin like nothing. Cloudjumper landed the first bite, viciously shaking a molten devil like a dog with a chew toy before he tossed it away through the air in pieces. The other dragons laid waste to them all, cutting through them with their claws and crushing their life gems beneath their hefty feet. Stormfly rammed through the red crowd with her horned head, and took out several more with her projectile spikes.

The knights and Guardians took care of the other stragglers by the cliff-side. Hachiman left them to it and bent out a rocky bridge, arching it over the battlefield of dragons tearing through demons. He and Rapunzel ran across it to reach their allies on the other side.

Astrid rushed in to hug Hiccup. "Babe! You're alright!"

"Ow! Not entirely."

"Oh, sorry…" she let him breathe, seeing how hurt he was.

"I could use a little-"

"I got you." Rapunzel quickly skipped in to heal him. She felt the extent of his injuries. "Can't believe you managed to walk all the way over here in your condition."

"What can I say? I'm stubborn…just like my old man." He smiled to himself.

Hachiman helped walkover the rest of the group, including Bunny so that Rapunzel could tend to them next.

"And Toothless?" She asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Astrid worried as well.

"I…I don't know…" He uttered softly, hoping for his best friend's well-being, wherever he was.

* * *

At another part of the great volcano, the Night Fury was trapped under some large chunks of rock. He had fallen into a cavernous ditch. He managed to push off all the debris except one; one heavy slab fell right over his wing, pinning it to the ground. Toothless did not try to force it out in fear of severely damaging it. Then he heard someone coming and snarled at the direction.

"Toothless? Is that you!?"

The dragon's menacing gaze faded at the sound of a familiar voice. Stone pebbles dropped their way down as a cloaked figure came into sight up at the edge. The woman removed her hood. It was Merida. Toothless barked at her, sounding relieved to see her—relieved to see anyone come to his aid really.

The warrior maiden carefully climbed down to the fallen dragon. She examined the predicament, seeing that most of his armor had broken off after what had to of been a truly brutal crash. "Who did this to ye? The Fire God?"

He growled in affirmation.

Merida knew she could not lift the slab if Toothless failed to, though she tried anyway. "Wait, I got it." She reached into her back quiver, pulling out an explosive arrow. The dragon observed curiously as she untied the sack and shook off some of the dust onto her hand. "Just a wee bit will do. I don't wanna blow yuh ta smithereens."

A sound of worry escaped the dragon.

Merida went ahead and sprinkled the special substance down the middle of the stone slab. "Okay, can ye reach it?"

Toothless twisted his neck, looking directly at the spot.

"Whenever you're ready, huff and puff away."

He did so, spitting out a tiny amount of fire to spark the flammable substance. The rock cracked under the puff of smoke. He was free!

Merida cheered at the success as Toothless hopped around in joy. He shook off the loose armor pieces he still had on. Now he was back to just his saddle and attached artificial tail-sail. He spun happily in circles, checking his wing and expanding it out. It was perfectly fine, no harm done.

"Now to get out of here."

The Night Fury tried to crawl up the jagged walls as did Merida, but it was no use. Climbing down was easy, climbing out was quite an impossible task.

The archer looked onto the dragon's saddle. "Well I guess we could try…"

Toothless knew where she was going with this, and was actually not against the idea. Before he definitely would have been. He would have rather stayed trapped in this ditch than to accept the help of this woman. But throughout this crazy adventure, he had found himself letting go of the past. Merida was not so bad, and part of the blame was on him. In fact, it was after that past night where everyone was around the campfire that they both finally settled their needless feud to rest.

The Night Fury nodded, lowering down.

Merida smiled happily, pleased to finally be forgiven and accepted by the dragon.

"Let's ride."

She hopped on to fly him out, checking to see if everything is safely adjusted.

"Okay...Hiccup does this all the time. How hard can it be?" She said to herself nervously.

Toothless just shook his head in amusement and right after he felt her boot slip into the pedal, he took off!

"WHOA!"

They shot up right out of the cavernous ditch.

All throughout the air they zigzagged around, not flying correctly at all. At first Merida was screaming and Toothless was enjoying it. But she was soon getting the hang of it and found herself laughing at the thrill of flight. It felt trickier than horse riding, but by applying improvised versions of those techniques and with Toothless doing most of the work, she managed. She had flown from backseat plenty of times, but it was truly a far different experience being at the helm.

Together they flew in between the mountainous formations that scaled up the great volcano, soaring onward and upward to regroup with their friends and finish the fight.


	18. Turning the Tide

_._

_The Final Battle: Turning the Tide_

The heroes, all restored to fighting strength, assisted the dragons however they could. Not many stragglers were left, just a couple hundred or so.

Hiccup fought alongside his group from Berk with Hachiman up front and Rapunzel covering the rear.

Bunny and North found themselves back-to-back, holding off the surrounding enemy. The reindeer circled above them, ramming through the clusters every now and then.

"Hah ha!" The bearded warrior in red rather enjoyed the thrill of combat. "Much like battle of Yorkshire, no?"

The Easter Bunny did not share his friend's thrill-seeking tastes. "We talkin' about the same Yorkshire here, mate?" He concentrated on not getting burned.

"Bah! Just switch goblins with these demons and yes!"

"Forgetting the important detail that they're made of FIRE!" He just barely weaved out of the way of a blazing swipe.

North lunged in to help out his comrade. "Getting too hot for you?"

"Please, it's me here." Bunny took out several molten stragglers with one strong throw of his boomerang. "Nerves of steel, master of Tai Chi, and the ancient art of…" He jumped several feet into the air to avoid more attackers. "_Hop_-a-kido!" He dived right in between a gang, kicking and whacking away the devils in a mad, spinning frenzy.

Tooth soared above, dropping a straggler to break it to bits against the hard surface. She hovered down, giggling. "You are so lucky Jack wasn't around to hear you say that."

Sandman flew by to silently laughing away at Bunny's awful pun.

The Easter Guardian scoffed, "Ah, go on, have a hoot. I'd like to hear yuh tell a joke for once, Sandy." He went back to fighting alongside his teammates.

As the Guardians finished up, so did their reptilian allies.

The dragons wiped out the last of the fire demons. They trampled around the smoky, ashy corpses of their fallen enemies.

All regrouped.

Hachiman sheathed his twined blade and walked amongst his fellow warriors. "Battle's won, but we have yet to finish the war."

Rapunzel kindly told the riders of Berk. "Thank you guys for showing up when you did."

"Oh please," Valka waved her hand for the princess not to bother. "It's why we came."

E. Aster hopped in, his ears twitching, "Mates, yuh hear that?"

Sandman and Toothiana looked around and shrugged. "Hear what?"

"It's getting louder."

The dragons and reindeer suddenly became restless. Their animal instincts were kicking in with Bunny's. The other's on the other hand, were all left in confusion.

North stepped in. "Nyet, I also hear nothing." He brushed down on his white beard. "But I'm getting tingly sensation in beard…something's coming."

Hachiman concentrated, feeling the vibrations in the earth. His eyes widened, "_Susano_."

Right then and there, a rushing wind blasted pass them. The youngest of the allies were knocked back, while the rest held their stance against the mighty breeze. After that, a rising tide, mixed with even greater winds, rose from beyond the cliff-side. It towered high, taller than anything Mother Nature could have ever created. It was as though the entire ocean stood before them, ready to destroy them under its weight.

"Take cover!" Hachiman yelled as he ran towards the fallen youngsters. The Guardians followed close behind.

They could not outrun this supernatural disaster. The waters came down with full force. In the split moment before impact, the God—who was one with the Earth—did what little he could. He swung down his fist, creating a dome out of the rocky ground. The element wrapped over them. Unfortunately, it was not large enough to cover them all. Only the Guardians, humans, Cloudjumper, and himself were protected under the layer of strengthened stone as the crushing waters smacked down. The giant hawk, reindeer, remaining knights, and the rest of the dragons were violently washed away by the enormous tidal waves of the hurricane.

The surface of the dome began to crack under the immense pressure. Hachiman groaned loudly through gritted teeth as he struggled to keep the shield up.

Bunnymund quickly tapped his big foot twice onto the ground. The rock softened, swirled widely inward, and then sunk to create a deep hole that would get them out. "Everybody, into the hole!"

In a rush and with nowhere else to go, they all jumped down the rabbit hole. Bunny hopped in after everyone else, closing up the exit back to solid rock. A flower blossomed over the spot, only to be smashed under the tide that broke through the dome.

The allies slide down the underground tunnel at an exhilarating speed. Screams echoed throughout as the young ones could not even enjoy the fun ride after the terrifying surprise attack they all just narrowly escaped. Then they saw the opening at the end of the curving tunnel. Before it closed itself, everyone popped out of the large rabbit hole several feet into the air. Bunnymund, Valka, and Hachiman were the only ones to land on their feet. Sandman, Tooth, and Cloudjumper hovered airborne, while everybody else flopped onto the rough surface in an uncomfortable dog-pile.

The young dragon riders grunted as they shoved and told each other to "_Move!_" and "_Get off!_" Hiccup rolled off first, kindly helping Rapunzel to her feet. Astrid pushed passed who she considered were her idiot friends and screamed out, "Stormfly!"

She dropped to her knees. They all moved in around her. The allies stood on the edge of a merger of plateaus farther up the volcano, overlooking the devastating flood below. The aftermath of the apocalyptic hurricane slowly began to settle back onto the sea. There was no sign of their companions.

Valka set a hand on her shoulder. "Easy now, she'll be alright. They all will."

"But-" Something loud and close cut off the blonde Viking.

Lighting shot out just beside the merged plateaus.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid, lifting her up. "We still got something else to worry about."

Hachiman stepped up, front and center, and everyone drew out their weapons with him. The team heroically stood strong to face to violent Storm God rising before them. His eyes remained in their piercingly pale-white hue with electricity sparking out.

"Fighting us all? By yourself? Even for you, Susano, this is beyond foolish."

He did not answer the samurai. Looking down at them all from the darkened skies, Susano did not seem to be listening anymore. It was as though his rage had finally consumed him. Lightning from the black clouds struck across behind the deity and he lunged at the heroes with a thunderous roar, slashing down his mighty sword.

* * *

Over at the rocky arena beside the lava-fall, the two powerful beams of opposing energies kept colliding with one another. Evenly matched and neither one planning to give in anytime soon, Elsa decided to try one of her different approaches. She stomped her boot.

The power struggle between them was so intense that Kitsune did not even notice the crack in the earth moving its way up to her. Crystallized spikes suddenly erupted out, encasing her foot. Elsa had sent her ice traveling just beneath the ground, undetected. Kitsune stumbled in place, quickly realizing that it caused her to cease her dark magic. The swirling blue beam was coming right for her. The witch just barely managed to pop up a glowing pentagram of a protective seal that blocked Elsa's great power.

After blasting away the ice that locked down her foot, Kitsune saw the Snow Queen running towards her. She stopped her dead in her tracks with a dark blast, forcing the platinum-blonde to create herself a frosty barrier to take cover behind.

Elsa peeked out to see a nine-tailed fox pounce at her. She rolled out of the way, feeling the canine's claws scratch against her shoulder's armor piece. On a knee she shot away the large fox.

It leaped around the arena as the Queen tried to shoot it down again. The witch shapeshifted into a woman to fire back, and Elsa decided not to go for the kill. Blocking off a few attacks, she then found a clear shot and unleashed.

The blizzard of an attack nailed Kitsune right in the chest. It was a powerful hit. The grunt she let out proved as much. But it purposely did not reach her heart.

The witch fell to her knees. Smoke that would usually come off of dry ice, steamed off from the point of impact. She felt her stinging chest and looked up at Elsa coming over.

"Why?" Confused as to why ice was not consuming her. "Why did you not freeze my heart?"

"You're already colder than anything I could ever create. And I doubt you even have one." She snapped coldly.

The witch gave a faint chuckle, "Heh, you'd be right. I gave that up lifetimes ago."

"Sold your soul for the power to corrupt others?"

"I did not sell my-" she groaned as she got back on her feet. "That's not how I came to be," She tilted her head, smiling at the young woman. "And do I detect a hint of bitterness, my Queen?"

Elsa simply threw her hand up. Kitsune's smile vanished as clear blades of ice erected out, restraining her up to her neck, "Oh no you don't."

The witch struggled but could hardly move within the tight and freezing enclosure.

"You're not messing with my mind this time." The Queen leaned in. "I'm in control now."

"You sure you still don't have some darkness left in you?" She gave her wicked smile, trying to act not at all intimidated.

"None by your manipulative hands," Elsa walked a few steps away.

The cunning witch tried to buy herself some time while she figured a way out. "I don't see why you're so upset with me." She secretly put all her effort into her fingers. "I never lied to you."

The Queen whipped back at the witch. "No, you twisted the truth! Turned me into something I wasn't!" She shifted the crystallized ice closer to look Kitsune right in the eye. "But that was not all of it, not the full truth."

Kitsune stared into her calm yet fierce blue eyes. She really was in control.

"No, Jack was not there for me. But he tried. He will _always_ try. And when he doesn't make it—and you forgot this one important detail…" She extended and sharpened the tips of the icy blades up to her opponent's chin and cheeks. "I'm more than capable of handling myself." She stated softly but very clearly into her face.

"_Are you?_" She uttered not believing her, for she recalled the night back at Arendelle—the night Elsa was helpless against her dark sorcery.

The Snow Queen pulled away, still keeping her confident demeanor. "I slip up sometimes-" she then remembered all her mistakes with Anna, both when they were children and the time of her coronation. "Many times…"

She stopped and looked away. A loving smile formed across her lips. "But that's what loved ones are for. When you've lost your way, they chase after you." She thought of her beloved sister, Anna. "They travel through harsh winters just to bring you _home_." Then she thought of her beloved Jack. "They keep fighting for you, even if it's against your very own _darkest_ self, so they can show you the _light_."

Elsa now looked back onto the malevolent witch whose thin, chapped lips were quivering, and whose face was growing even paler.

"Which is far beyond anything you will ever know, witch."

Kitsune scoffed. Elsa sensed she hit something—a nerve perhaps?

"What family do you have? Or did you outlive them all for the sake of your youthful immortality?" She pressed on.

"Don't be so smug, my Queen. That fate is yours to succumb to."

"True…both Jack and I fear the day that will inevitably come. But we won't let it stop us. To its fullest, we will live out our precious time together as _one_."

Kitsune was a bit amazed and quite annoyed all at once. Nothing she threw could phase this young woman anymore. Her bright and shining love was far stronger than her deepest and darkest fears. Elsa was as confident as ever. She knew her place in the world and amongst her family and newest friends. She was also well aware of the dreadful challenges that awaited her, some more certain than others. There was nothing the witch could say to get under her skin this time.

"Which is more than can be said for you." She raised an eyebrow at Kitsune. "Who do you have? Who will be there for you? _Susano_?"

The trapped witch glowered. Elsa found pleasure in her subtlest of reactions. Oh how the roles have reversed since the first time they met.

"He does not care about you in the slightest. Not one bit. You're just a crafty tool for him to use. And look around you, your job is done. He will not come to save you."

Elsa learned how to speak down like this by the, one and only, sly opponent confined before her.

"You honestly believe I did all this out of love?" she snarled.

"Why else would you faithfully follow him all across the globe?"

"I had my reasons." she said grimly.

Elsa did not fall for her poorly worn mask of a lie. A smirk formed up the side of her face. "Looks like you're not the only one who can see passed a girl's denial."

The freezing witch angrily tried to break free, but he tips of the blades only dug into her cold, whitened skin.

"Hate to break whatever it is you have for a heart, but he loves another. He has always loved another." She started playing around with a tiny snowflake, orbiting it around between her fingers. "With you, guess he mentioned only half the truth. You two have _that_ much in common. But unleashing the Fire God to storm the heavens and take revenge was only part of his plan. His end goal for breaking through the white gates was always to see his wife again."

Kitsune was speechless.

"Oh he never told you?" She said condescendingly. "He actually told Jack the first time they fought. Then Jack told the Guardians the whole story when he brought me to North's. And when I woke up, they told me. We all knew more about his true intentions than you ever did. _You_, his most loyal servant."

Dead silent, the witch's eyes drifted down.

Elsa jammed in the last dagger. "How does it feel to have your '_eyes opened_'? Only to see that all you ever were to Susano was a stupid _dog_."

At the sound of a sharp scream, Kitsune broke out of the ice. It all shattered away, revealing her ragingly hexed hands as she lunged at the Queen.

Elsa was not afraid. Her snowy power swirled in her palms. She advanced, head-on!

The two women collided. Face-to-face, their hands were clamped onto each other's, tightly. Up close and personal, their clashing energies of red and blue began to spark out of control.

* * *

Somewhere under the sea, the silver-haired young man was still lifelessly floating in its deepest, darkest depths. Then at last…his eyes opened wide, as if summoned by the sense of danger towards his loved ones. The Guardian awakened to go protect his family.

Jack Frost shot up out of the ocean. High amongst the clouds, he soared across the sky to reach the great Volcano.

* * *

At the active island, the merged plateaus were struck so hard from battle that they crumbled. In the free-falling decent, the fight carried on.

Susano flew around the plummeting boulders, striking down any heroes he came across. Bunny hopped off of one falling rock onto another, and chucked his exploding eggs at the wrathful god. Through the colorful smoke, the deity shot out and shoved the Pooka through solid stone. He smashed into Tooth and down they went.

Sandman helped North maneuver through the air of falling debris with a gold rope around his waist. Swords out, they both attacked their angry foe. Susano's blade cut through Sandy's—which was of magical sand. North held his own while his friend swung him away from the incoming rocks. But ultimately, even this great duel-wielding swordsman was no match for the Storm God.

To their salvation, Valka rode in fast with the Viking couple on Cloudjumper. Breaking through the descending chunks, the large dragon tackled the god straight to the ground.

Sandman then turned to catch all the other young riders of Berk. They landed on a marshmallow of golden sand. The glittery Guardian safely took them and North away from the ever crumbling disaster.

Nearing the surface, Rapunzel had nothing to lasso her hair around. Everything solid was falling. But Hachiman was not too far. He bent a slab of stone to catapult him toward the princess. Plunging passed her, he wrapped an arm around her waist. He made sure his back would be the first thing to hit the ground. Looking back, he stretched out his other hand. The hard surface below them softened to that of dirt. They flopped onto the cushion, sinking in on impact. He then formed a sturdy covering to deflect the incoming boulders. They were alive and well.

Several feet out, Susano blasted the heavy reptile off of him with lighting. Hiccup and Astrid went with the creature, while Valka rolled off and lunged at the god with her shield up and staff spinning behind her. In a few quick strikes, he disarmed her and kicked her down. Before delivering the final blow, Sandman tied him down with a series of whips. He swung Susano away and slammed him onto two different sides of the rocky ground repeatedly.

Then a force within the glowing cocoon began to pull back. Susano ripped out of his restraints and struck Sandy down with lightning. Luckily, the Guardian blocked the attack with a shield of his magical sand just in time.

"Stay away from him!" Toothiana yelled as she dashed in, kicking Susano right into North's direction.

They collided into a clash of swords. Nicholas's twin weapons were of no ordinary steel. He crafted them himself. But Susano's Kusanagi was much older and stronger. North could already feel his blades weakening under every blow.

"Don't worry, old guy!" Snotlout shouted out as he and his friends charged at the Storm God. "We'll take him!"

"Yeah!" Ruffnut threw her fist in the air.

"Prepare to meet my face, storm dude!" Tuffnut warned.

Their courageous war cries grew as they continued their charge. Susano took a brief glance at them. With a mere backhand, the youngsters of Berk were violently carried away by a strong wind blast. They screamed in terrified surprise across the dry field.

Susano went back to his one-on-one with North.

Then a dagger flung across his face, nearly skinning him. He looked over. Rapunzel and Hachiman raced in. The Gods met each other head-on.

"End this now, Susano!"

Susano simply roared. Another gust of wind knocked them all back.

"Oi, mate!"

As he looked to confront the voice, an egg exploded onto his face. Bunny somersaulted in, kicking him several feet back. Toothiana flew in next, whizzing by the back of Susano's feet, causing him to hit the ground.

Clearing his eyes, he saw the x-winged dragon return, about to crush him. The Storm God rocketed out of the way, and smacked Cloudjumper with the full force of a tornado that shot out of his palm. This time, Hiccup and Astrid jumped off in time.

From several feet away, Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Susano's wrist, pulling his hand down to cease the cyclone. As he whipped around towards the blonde, her long braid CRACKED across his face. A painful scream escaped him. It had cut like a whip.

He went after her, only to be brought down by the combined efforts of Hiccup, Astrid, Tooth, and Bunny. Susano tossed them off and roared to the darkened skies.

Valka, North, and Hachiman ran in, but the raging storm was too much. Puddles, leftover from the flood, began to swirl about. His winds thinned them out, slicing at the allies like razor sharp blades.

"Ahh!" Valka felt one slash her arm. "Look out!"

They all dodged out of the way. But more water was being collected. The violent god swung his sword. Hachiman brought up a wall of stone for North and Valka to duck behind. Sandman protected everyone else behind his magic sand. But it was all of little effect, for Susano's powerful elements cut through their defenses in a matter of seconds.

Patterns of questioning and exclamatory symbols began to frantically pop up over Sandy's head as the rushing winds boomed in everyone's ears.

"How do we stop this bloody lunatic!?" Bunnymund translated for him.

"The sword!" Rapunzel shrieked.

"Gotta get it away from him!" Hiccup screamed on, covering his head from the harsh weather.

"But how!? We can't even get close!" Astrid shouted.

"We can't!" Toothiana smiled at the sky. "But I know who can!" She pointed up above.

"Jack!" Both Hiccup and Rapunzel exclaimed in joy.

The Winter Guardian came down as fast as the lighting all around him, tackling Susano into the ground. The winds stopped and waters splashed to the surface.

A frosty mist covered the area of collision. Everyone rushed in. When the cool shroud settled, they all gazed in awe at the sight of Jack standing with his staff in one hand and the Kusanagi blade in the other.

It shook in his grasp, testing the new wielder. Then it settled into his cold palm. Perhaps it was their power sets of sister elements—water and ice. Perhaps it was his spirit, or perhaps it was what he had in common with the previous owner. Whatever it was, the blade had accepted him. The pools of water that were spread across the land began to rise and swirl around Jack.

"No…" Susano bared witness. "You can't possibly-"

"Hiyaaagh!" Frost swung the ancient weapon, sending out a spinning geyser that smashed into Susano's body.

Sent yards away, the god groaned as he got up, but Jack flew in and blasted him down with his staff. He followed it up with a massive tidal wave brought forth by the sword that sent Susano even farther.

After his foe fell to another part of the great volcano, Jack headed back to his friends. Thunder sounded off. He had not much time. He flew over to Rapunzel, "Got the sword!" and tossed her the mighty relic.

She caught it and proceeded to work her magic. "Cover me!"

The blade shook violently in her hands, rejecting her. She knew she had to do this fast.

Susano came at full speed. He saw the blonde princess had wrapped her glowing hair around his blade. He shouted in furious anger.

"NO!"

Rapunzel's friends and allies intervened. They held him off long enough for the magical work to be done. With Jack Frost back and with Susano stripped of his blade, they stood a better chance against the raging Storm. But even then, it was an incredible task.

Susano formed his trident and bounced around between his enemies, taking them all on. He was as astonishing as he was terrifying; rage's mad vessel of furious wrath. But as he tried to shoot through an opening, another hero would appear to block his path. Finally he slammed his double-edged weapon down, blasting everyone away with powerful winds. There was his opening.

He rocketed towards the close-eyed princess. Time slowed as he reached out his hand to snatch the sword. He was oh so close. But at the very last moment, Hachiman punched his fist to the ground. A rock-hard pillar of earth shot out right beneath Susano, nailing him right in the midsection. He got taken into the air, away from Rapunzel. Then suddenly, right out of the sky, Sandman's giant hawk returned and clutched the Storm God in midair! It slammed him across the rough surface, taking him away. Trails of hectic dust followed in its wake. The golden bird kept him down with swipes of its claws and pecks of its beak.

Hachiman, Sandy, and North rushed over for backup. The rest made their way to Rapunzel. Her light was intense as was the wrapped blade vibrating in her hands. Its engraved writings and markings along its steel shined as bright as her.

Then her glow faded, and her big eyes opened to show their normal green hue. The ancient relic calmed as well. She had successfully channeled the Sun Goddess's energies onto blade. Everyone looked at it with relieved smiles. This was another small victory and major step towards the world's salvation.

She spun it around and handed it to Jack quickly for it was unaccepting of her. "Good to go!"

"_Wow_," holding it in his hand, its power was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was far greater than when Rapunzel fused the sun's energies onto his staff back at the Three Peaks.

"Remember how with Elsa, all it took was a touch?" She reminded him.

"Yeah…?"

"Well this is a much stronger combination than with your staff, as you can tell. So just getting close enough should do the trick."

"Got it,"

"It's all you, pal." Hiccup told him with a great deal of confidence.

Frost turned to the direction of battle. Susano fought off his attackers, and caught gaze with the Winter Guardian. Then he glanced down at the sword in his hand. His eyes widened in shock and horror. He sensed his sister's work. For an entity such as himself, it was impossible not to feel the great power emanating off of the blade—Hachiman felt it as well. It was power great enough to put a definitive end to him. He cursed under his breath in Japanese.

Susano took off, and Jack chased right after him. They disappeared into the dark clouds that covered the heights of the great volcano.

* * *

Within the lava-flowing arena, Elsa was knocked down to her knees. The heat was starting to get to her.

"You almost had me there," Kitsune walked up to the fallen Queen. "But as gifted as you naturally are…" Her hexes trailed along with her hands' movements, "I have honed my skills in the dark arts for centuries upon centuries. My _own_ natural gift in the supernatural…you never stood a chance."

Elsa shook her head with a chuckle.

"You laugh?"

"I do…" She looked up at the witch standing before her, "Because from my perspective, your chances don't look too _hot_ where you currently stand." She glanced down by Kitsune's feet.

The puzzled sorceress looked to the spot beside her footing. She was standing right by a thin stream of lava.

Elsa quickly flung her hand out. Spikes of ice erupted along the stream. It caught the witch's hand, and the hot liquid-rock splashed onto her kimono, seeping through to her skin. She screamed at the sizzling burns. The Snow Queen got up and flailed her other arm, sending out another row of crystallized spikes that encased her opponent's other hand.

Kitsune was locked in the space between the two walls of clear ice. The lava was still tearing into her flesh and without the use of her hands, there was nothing she could do. She could not even shapeshift herself out.

Elsa dashed in, forcefully clamping both her cold hands onto the witch's face. She recited the very same words Kitsune once spoke to her when she was at her worst. "All this pain…do you really want to keep feeling this way?"

She shrieked within the freezing embrace, internally begging for it to wrap around her and do away with the severe burns.

"_No_," she whimpered.

"Do you want it to stop?" Elsa raised a brow.

Kitsune groaned in agony, but did not want to give the young woman the satisfaction.

"Well…?"

She tried to look away, but Elsa held her face in tighter. She saw her piercing blue eyes narrow into a cold gaze.

"Say it." The Queen ordered.

Kitsune gave in. It was far too unbearable, even for a being like herself. "Yes!" she cried out painfully and angrily at the Snow Queen.

Elsa softened her grip as well as her expression, granting her enemy a kind of mercy. Her thin coat of frost began to spread out from her hands and onto the witch's entire body. The blissful cold eased away all the burning pain. Once it layered over every inch, the frost hardened into solid ice. Elsa then brought down the rows of spikes, leaving only the glistening statue. To conclude, she brought down the witch's arms as well without damaging to captive inside, leaving her in a handcuffed position.

Kitsune was now trapped within the ice, but still very much alive. Her eyes stared at Elsa, but then closed peacefully, accepting her defeat. _Well played, my Queen…_

The witch would not be going anywhere. But just to make sure, Elsa created a triangular cell around the frozen statue. She crystallized the intricate pyramid, and exhaled deeply after the battle she had just won. "Now don't you go anywhere." She tapped the hardened structure and walked away, heading towards the low opening.

Her steps froze over the surface as she walked over the areas of steaming, hot magma. Though tired, she still had enough strength to finish the fight. She just needed to regroup with her friends. The Snow Queen almost reached the lava-fall when suddenly…the earth shook!

Elsa was knocked over and looked around. There was no sign of anything, but the quakes kept coming in steady paces. They grew stronger and stronger, like something was coming. Then a deep, tremendous growl echoed throughout the arena. The monstrous sound phased through her very soul. Her trembling gaze darted up far above.

From behind the towering, mist-covered walls, a gigantic foot smashed through and stomped down beside her. Its pure force blew her many feet back and chunks of stone went with her. She let out a sharp cry as her back hit the wall all the way on the other side of the arena. The lava-fall was completely crushed beneath the footstep, and its boiling waves came right towards Elsa.

She screamed as she shielded herself behind a layered wall of ice. Hidden in the dark, the earth-quaking steps continued. She then felt them moving farther away. Elsa brought down her protective wall and saw the enormous beast continuing on its path. Luckily, it did not see her. Why would it? She was nothing compared to the size of that titan.

The Snow Queen got on her feet and collected herself. It took a moment. Just like that, her life could have ended. She could have been squashed like a puny, insignificant little bug, and the Fire God would not have even noticed.

After a series of deep breaths, she looked over to check Kitsune. The witch was not as lucky. Her crystallized prison was no more, crushed beneath the titan's heel. _What an awful way to go_. The Queen thought. _Brought to a helpless end by the very thing you brought forth_. Elsa felt a hint of sorrow, but no guilt. She would not mourn her. It was a quick demise.

She scanned the rest of the arena. The towering walls on the far end were completely demolished as well. This left her one giant exit. She followed the path of destruction, thinking that surely it would lead her to her friends.


	19. No Rest for the Heroes

**A/N: New Laptop. No more hiatuses. Whether people are still reading or not, I'm finishing this.**

* * *

_The Final Battle: No Rest for the Heroes_

At the wide, rocky plain near the cliff-side, the allies found themselves a rare moment to finally regain their breaths. Rapunzel tended to anyone who needed healing, and the Riders of Berk branched out to check on their fallen dragons.

"How are they?" Toothiana asked with genuine concern.

Valka moved her expert hands over one of the beloved creatures. "Most just need rest. Almost drowned the poor things…" She hit a few pressure points and the unconscious reptile reawakened, coughing out all the seawater in its lungs. It then rolled onto its side to rest. Valka petted it softy before moving on to the others.

"And vat of the big, ugly beast?" North wondered.

"We couldn't stop it." Astrid answered in failure.

"That monster's still out there!" Snotlout bashed his fists.

"Yeah, so is Toothless…" Hiccup could not help but worry about his best friend. He and Rapunzel worked together to fix up the dragons. The young man learned a useful thing or two from his mother. "But don't worry guys! A thing of that size, we'll find him-"

The Fire God's tremendous roar broke passed them all. They looked over as the ground shook. The beast emerged from behind an enormous mountain peaking off the side of the volcano.

"—sooner or later," Hiccup finished with a trembling sigh.

"Ready yourselves!" Hachiman brought up his weapon as did everyone else.

But the titan paid no attention to the tiny ants so far down below. Instead he stomped both feet into the ocean, sending a massive splash that drizzled onto the heroes.

They ran over to the cliff-side, watching as the beast traveled farther and farther away. The surface of the water barely even reached his calves, but it slowly rose as he journeyed deeper.

"Where's it going?" Astrid asked hurriedly.

Hachiman dropped to one knee, pressing his palm to the ground. He shut his eyes to feel the Earth, mapping the beast's trajectory.

His eyes widened, "_**Japan**_." He shot up. "We cannot let him reach the mainland!"

"Then we turn him around." Hiccup turned to the Guardians.

"Vat!? I don't have my sleigh nor reindeer. Even if I did and could catch up, I don't have power to slow 'zit down."

After North, Sandman shrugged to state the same. Even a Guardian as powerful as him knew his magic sand would pale useless against the Fire God.

"And I've just got these, mate." Bunny lifted up his boomerangs.

"We're sorry." Toothiana apologized sincerely.

Hiccup turned to looked around. All the dragons were down and out. None were in any condition to fly, not even Cloudjumper.

"So what now?" Tuffnut threw his hands in the air.

Then suddenly…the sound of a very recognizable creature came to their much needed aid. They gazed up and rejoiced at the sight of the Night Fury soaring high overhead like lighting with the fiery Archer riding his back.

Merida had finally gotten the hang of flying. She heard all the hollering and cheering of her friends and allies dwindle as she and Toothless sped farther out. They soon reached the Fire God. As light as his special armor was, Toothless was now much faster without it.

"We're not letting him get away." The red rider sneered.

A neon-blue blast imploded onto the beast's back, but it was not enough to get its attention.

They dove beneath the gap of his underarm and shot up, landing one good hit onto his chin. The titan growled, facing towards its attackers.

"That got his attention." She steered around, slowly bringing him back.

The heroes on the rock stared out onto the ocean. Distant streams of fire were seen cutting through the air, trying to shoot down the newly found rider.

"Punzie!" Hiccup whipped his head over to look at the princess. "We need an endgame."

"On it!" She dropped to the ground in her meditative position. Rapunzel began to glow, calling onto the Divine for all her power and wisdom.

Merida brought Toothless around for a combined strike of dragon fire and explosives. The titan flinched at the implosion that hit his shoulder.

Another flamethrower was coming. "Down!" They just barely evaded the red geyser, and swooped low beneath the arch of his legs.

They made their ascension, flying onward and upwards along the beast's body. The Night Fury fired several blasts across its flesh, all of which had no effect. When fire met fire, the parasitic demons spawned. Merida steered clear of them as they plummeted to the ocean.

Then the towering colossus twisted around, trying to pin them down. It was as if an entire city was standing upright and shifting in place as they attempted to maneuver through all the moving parts.

* * *

Rapunzel opened her pure-green eyes to find herself in the iridescent void of luminous beauty. She searched around for her only hope.

"You come to me, _now_?" A voice asked in a rhetorically displeased tone.

The princess stared up to see the Sun Goddess descend before her.

"Amaterasu, please." She pleaded, "You have to help us."

"I did help you. I helped you all throughout this journey, and still, you failed."

"I know, I know…we couldn't prevent his awakening. But with your help, maybe we can still stop him."

"There is no stopping him. I must warn heaven," she was about to leave.

"Wait! There has to be a way."

The goddess stopped in place, thinking with compassion.

"_Please_…"

"There…" she thought twice about this, but there truly was no other option left. "There is one way."

"Yes! Thank you. Anything." Rapunzel was beyond relieved. There was still hope.

"But the amount of power…" She looked right into the princess's eyes, "It will take an enormous toll on you. One you might not come back from." Amaterasu warned gravely.

Rapunzel did not back down, not even for a second. She knew what was important, "The world is in danger. _Our _world is in danger." She knew what was most important _to her_. "And my friends are still out there—my _family_. So whatever it takes, I'll do it."

The Goddess could not help but admire this young woman's unbreakable will; her incorruptible spirit. She bowed to her graciously, "Very well," and proceeded to float in.

She reached out her hands, and the princess readily stepped into her embrace. A light as bright as the sun radiated out as they made contact. It consumed them both, enveloping them in its everlasting power.

* * *

Merida and Toothless finally spiraled their way to the top and nailed the beast right in the throat with a large blast. It snarled at the impact and tried to take a bite out of them, but the red rider sped right passed its black, smoking jaws.

The warrior maiden headed back towards the volcano, just a few miles out.

"Is he still following us?"

She quickly felt an incoming heat sizzling the hairs on the back of her neck, followed by the sudden jerk of the dragon spinning out of the way. Toothless barrel-rolled clear of a massive stream of fire.

"Yes he is!"

The Fire God was gaining on them. Toothless sensed this and twirled around to face him, but was met with a shock. Its gigantic hand was coming down, _hard_! If hit, they would be done for.

The Archer inched down to tell her scaly friend, "You're not goin' tae like this."

The Night Fury growled in puzzled worry. But before he could do anything, Merida jumped onto her feet. She completely back-flipped over the incoming claws, kicking Toothless beneath the heavy swipe.

They narrowly evaded the savage attack, but were now separated. Merida did not fret though. She knew what she was doing.

The fearless and wild princess, concluded her perfect back-flip by flawlessly drawing out an explosive arrow and loading it, aiming for the monstrous, crimson nightmare that was staring down at her.

She fired.

BOOM!

The beast grimaced and roared out at the aggravating sting. Her arrow landed right in the sensitivity of its molten eye.

As it scratched away at its smoking eye socket, Merida turned to the surface. Toothless was dozens of feet ahead. The dragon yelped, twisting its body frantically through the air. Without a rider, he was helpless in the sky. She strapped her bow around her back and placed her arms to her sides to gain momentum. Gravity pushed down on her small frame to reunite her with her friend in a faster amount of time.

"Come now, c'mon," she reached out her hand. She was so very close, but so was the water.

Toothless turned around to give her his back.

"Gotcha!" She gripped onto one of his steering handles and pulled herself aboard. She kicked her boot into the petal, shooting the dragon back up into the air. They whizzed by the water just in time!

Toothless groaned and complained loudly as they sped towards the volcano. "_Fine_. Never again. Promise. Now go, go!" They used their few precious moments of a head start to regroup with the rest of their friends.

The Night Fury skid across the dusty surface. "Toothless!" Hiccup ran to his best friend, hugging his wide snout with joy and relief. The dragon warmly nuzzled into his embrace.

Merida smiled and hopped off, but to her surprise she was also met with a big hug from the Chief. He was just as happy that she made it out as well. The maiden soon found herself wrapping her arms around him, and doing so tightly. Their leather rubbed against each other's. He pressed her in more and she welcomed it, wishing they could stay just like _this_. But as soon as she spotted Astrid walking up to them, the redhead pulled away. Hiccup turned to see what was wrong and also flustered away awkwardly at the sight of his girlfriend.

"What?" She honestly did not know why they suddenly got so jumpy.

She did not suspect anything between these two. Hiccup never told her about the one little _thing_ that happened between him and Merida all those years ago. Why would he? It was just one time and it was in the spur if the moment and it was innocent and he made sure that nothing else ever happened after that.

The Chief and Princess both glanced at each other before shrugging away to answer.

"Oh um, it's nothin'—"

"Yeah, nothing."

"Nothin' at all. Just—we're on edge from, well, everythin'."

"Tell me about it. We all are." Astrid stopped in front of her with a smile. "But hey," she nudged her shoulder. "Nice flying."

Merida smiled back and returned a harder nudge. "Thanks."

Just as everyone else closed in to welcome her, the thundering roar called their attention. They whipped around to face the ocean. The Fire God was charging right for them all.

"Here he comes." Hachiman stepped forth and readied his sword.

* * *

Within a formation of mountain ranges, Jack continued chasing after Susano. After a sharp turn beyond a peak, he blasted the god to the surface with his staff.

Susano tumbled down the rocky slope. Pieces of his armor scraped off as he finally came to a brutal halt near an edge hundreds of feet up. He picked himself up, using his trident to lean on. His overwhelming amounts of battle damage highlighted the true extent of his defeat.

"You're done, Susano." Frost descended before him.

Though extremely weary from battle, the Storm God still resisted the blades overwhelming energy and prepared to attack. "Not while life still flows through me." He lunged at Frost with a tired war cry.

Jack leaned away from the sloppy attack, causing Susano to stumble forward.

"You can barely even stand."

The stubborn deity did not listen; he never did. He attacked once more and once more the boy evaded. But Susano spun the trident-spear behind his back and brought it in. Jack blocked it with his staff and brought down the mighty Kusanagi blade. The sword completely shattered through Susano's weapon, bursting it to tiny frozen fragments.

The two opponents met each other with equal expressions of shock, but then Jack wasted no time sending Susano to the ground with a chilling blast.

He felt the power. The power of the sword drawing him in. The fallen god looked to his stripped hands. It had begun. His material form was slowly disintegrating into dust-like particles of his spiritual essence. The light-blue spores were making their way to the glowing blade Frost wielded a few feet ahead. He could not fight it any longer. He fixed himself on his knees and dropped his head low, his mess of a mane covered his exhausted face. A defeated sigh escaped his cut lips.

Jack stepped forth. Despite all his anger, his kind heart could not help but feel sympathy. "You brought this on yourself. You do realize that, right?" But it did not change what needed be done. The closer he approached, the more of Susano's spirit was absorbed into the powerful relic.

The deity said nothing, but was about to do something. An extreme act that Frost would never suspect.

* * *

"So how do we bloody do this?" Bunny began to panic.

"Uh…" Hiccup had nothing.

"We need something!" The hare insisted.

The Fire God was fast approaching.

Then, behind them all, Rapunzel stood up; her eyes still glowing gold. She had received enlightenment on how to finish the fight.

"Hachiman."

"Yes?" He turned to her, unsure if it was Rapunzel speaking or the Divine.

Everyone else stared as she walked over to him. "You once said you could move mountains."

"At full strength, yes."

She set her hand on the center of his chest. Her glow beamed out on the spot as she channeled the sun's energy onto him. "This will be more than enough."

When she removed her hand, Hachiman felt the rush of power flow through him. He clenched his fists and glanced down at his body. He felt young again, like he could lift the entire globe. Aside from the increase in energy, the deity also received the insight of their final plan of attack. He looked at the beautiful Rapunzel who had worked the miracle for him to move mountains.

Her eyes faded back to normal and her warm, leaving only her natural smile to shine. "Go," she told him.

Hachiman nodded and ran to the edge of the cliff, leaping off into the ocean.

The beast was just about to reach the allies when all of a sudden…the Warrior God burst out of the water, standing hundreds of feet tall! Hiccup did not recall the giant being able to grow to this colossal size. He was bigger than he had ever been and _stronger_. He faced the monster, but it did not seem to care about the stunning growth. It would push through anything and anyone in its path. Now equal in height, the two titans collided! Hachiman shoved the beast back while his little friends and allies cheered him on.

On the cliff-side, Rapunzel turned to everyone. "Alright team, listen up…"

Hachiman ducked beneath the swipe of black claws and tackled the beast. Farther out into the ocean, the titan tossed the giant aside and unleashed its fire. The warrior summoned a great wall to block the flames. He then launched it at the monster, but it smashed right through.

The samurai resorted to his twin-bladed katana. He sliced at the creature's forearm, leaving a fatal mark to later add to its collection of scars. The Fire God suddenly burst into even more rage. Perhaps the cut brought back awful memories of the day he was severed.

The long sword snapped to pieces between the berserker's jaws. Hachiman was bashed into the waters, and the furious beast on top of him began hammering down with its massive fists.

"No, no, c'mon…" Hiccup mumbled from the cliff-side.

"Hiccup, he can handle this." Rapunzel assured him.

A hand splashed out of the ocean and gripped onto the monster's neck. Hachiman got up, painfully groaning as the flaming mane burned him. But he endured, landing a few solid punches to the lion's snout.

"See?"

Hiccup made a sigh of relief. Though he was still worried, he had to bring his attention back as Rapunzel finished going over the final plan.

The beast clawed away at Hachiman's arm, tearing off his armor. Feeling the burn on his knuckles, stone from beneath the depths came to aid the Warrior God. The element bent firmly over his fist for him to pummel the beast across the face. The devastating blow sent Kagutsuchi to the ocean.

He stomped over to his fallen foe but a flamethrower erupted out of the water, blasting him square in the chest. The Fire God rose with a fearsome roar and charged at the wounded samurai with scorched armor. It kicked him back, smacked away a blocking hand, and chomped down on his shoulder. Hachiman shouted out as the sharp, obsidian fangs cracked through his armor.

Left with very few options, the warrior wrapped his arms around the beast's waist. Its crimson flesh burned, but he tightened his hold. Feeling the creature loosen its teeth, the giant twisted his own body, lifting Kagutsuchi off the surface and slamming him back down! The disturbance these two colossal forces made to the ocean's waters was cataclysmic.

As Hachiman picked himself up, he was met with razor sharp claws that slashed across his cheek. The monster had enough of this. He stomped the Warrior God down and unleashed an onslaught of its fire breath. The unyielding stream pushed the giant samurai yards away, violently parting the waters as he went.

The tired beast then looked to the skies. It remembered its vengeful purpose, and refused to submit. It growled and the muscles on its back began to ripple. Massive flames burst out, taking the form of…_wings_. They grew wide and large, then dwindled, revealing them to be scorch-black. They cracked through the air. The mighty winds kept the Warrior God at bay.

Hachiman and the rest of the heroes witnessed with despairing eyes as the beast took flight. The samurai rushed in but already in the air, the Fire God whacked him away with its spiked tail.

Rapunzel had finished informing every one of the strategy to go about ending the fight. This sudden surprise complicated their plans though. The beast needed to be grounded. With wings, it could freely go anywhere it so pleased. It could now storm the very gates of heaven.

The heroes stared up as it continued its ascension.

But Hiccup would have none of it. "Where do you think you're going?" He jumped onto the back of his Night Fury. The dragon was more than eager to oblige. As one, they took off into the sky. Their friends did not even have time to react to this impulsively reckless act.

The master dragon rider would soon catch up with the winged-titan.

* * *

"I tried to talk it out. To stop all this from happening. I tried!." Jack said strongly, but more so to comfort his own conscience.

Within the misty mountain range, Susano struggled to get up on his feet. "As did I, Guardian…as did I…"

"What?" He stood his ground, pointing the sword in case the Storm God tried any sudden moves.

But he did not. He only stood on both legs, and even then, barely. His sore back hunched him over and his aching arms hung low. Locks of his messy hair still covered his weary face. The once almighty deity now looked like a tired old madman.

He spoke, but not to Jack. No, in his head he was speaking to someone else.

"I tried…I tried so very much, and got…so very far. And yet…here I stand…" He began walking toward Frost, one slow, agonizing step after another. "A failure…but…" the closer he got, the more of his spiritual essence was absorbed into the blade. He was almost there though.

"Susano?" Jack worried for the senile sounding old god before him.

He stopped for a moment, eyes never leaving the cold ground beneath his bare feet. "Just one last step and perhaps then…I shall see you again…_my love_."

He threw himself forward, but not to attack. No…Susano had plunged his body onto the sword.

Jack witnessed and felt the deep stab before him.

"**NO!**"

He saw the end of the blade sticking out of the deity's back with traumatized eyes.

Susano rested his dead weight over the boy, but whispered one last thing to him before leaving this world. Jack's face grew even paler as the softly spoken words seeped into his ear. _Impossible_, he thought.

Susano told him a secret, _Jack's_ _secret_. The one thing Frost had never told any of his dear friends or even the love of his life, but somehow Susano knew. _How_? His watery eyes trembled at the god's very last words. They were short but carried so much meaning to Jack that they hauntingly sunk into his very soul.

After his dying words, the Storm God's head then fell onto Frost's shoulder. The weight eased off as his physical form disintegrated into tiny spores of spiritual matter. The wind carried away the wondrous blue twinkles into the foggy sky. His spirit illuminated the dense shrouds above before vanishing completely. All across the great volcano…the storms all stopped, bringing peace to the skies.

Jack, though, was not at peace. He dropped to his knees. When the lights were gone, he stared down onto the blade. It was clean, for all that was of Susano had floated away. He stayed there for a good, long while, looking like had just seen a ghost. Only in his case, the ghost that flashed before his very eyes was his _past_...


	20. To Victory!

_._

_The Final Battle: To Victory!_

"C'mon, bud!"

The airborne duo swerved around the enormous tail, making their way farther up. They were coming up on its back.

"Alright, just like the Red Death. Got it?"

Toothless fully understood and began firing at the beast's wings.

Rapunzel and the rest of the allies saw the two disappear into the ashy clouds. The princess then looked over at Hachiman and held her hands up to her mouth like a megaphone.

"NOW!"

The Old God heard and found himself a roomy spot in the ocean that was just kilometers off the coast of the final volcano. He got into his stance and began bending the element of earth. The ground beneath the deep depths quaked with his movements. Gigantic masses of rock were emerging out of the waters. Four surrounding formations rose much taller than the giant. He was doing it. He was moving mountains!

Back in the sky, Toothless fired another shot. The black wings were beginning to tear. Air resistance helped their task.

"Almost there. Just a bit more before he notices us."

The tears they made began to widen as wind punched through. They evaded the falling stragglers and after a few more attacks, Haddock concluded that would suffice. He swiped his sword clean through a molten demon, and then positioned himself flat over his companion's back, gripping onto the steering handles.

"Alright. Let's ground 'em."

The beast bellowed as the dragon rider whooshed by its flaming mane.

The Night Fury prepared to unload.

"No! Save it."

Toothless held his fire breath, saving as much energy as he would need; the spines of his back aglow.

Kagutsuchi unleashed his flamethrower. The force of the blast blew away the dark clouds ahead, but the duo twirled clear. Hiccup's experience made him a far more graceful rider than Merida. He and Toothless had no trouble avoiding it's attacks. In fact, they made it look all too easy.

They continued soaring upward at great, accelerating speed. The flying titan could not keep up due to the growing tears in his wings.

"Almost there! C'mon, c'mon!"

Never had the Night Fury pushed himself far beyond his limits as he was so incredibly doing so right now. He kept cutting through the air at an exhilarating ascent.

Against gravity's force, Hiccup pulled himself up to seat himself on his dragon and looked over his shoulder. They were so high beyond the clouds that he could not even see the island nor the ocean anymore. But he did see the furious flames. The monstrous titan was preparing to unleash another fiery onslaught. They were far enough apart. The Viking Chief faced forth and finally declared against the thinning air.

"NOW!"

Toothless stopped and extended his wings. There was a split moment of stillness before the dragon dropped backward. Hiccup felt the familiar weightlessness before free fall, followed by his stomach sinking into him like never before.

Haddock's best friend brought his wings to his sides to dive fast through the air. His glowing mouth slowly pried open. Blue flames were streaking out of his corners, while red flames were brewing within the titan's.

"Hold it…hold it…"

They were speeding towards each other from opposite ends of the sky, soon to collide.

"FIRE!"

The neon blue fireball shot down through the air like lightning, illuminating the surrounding ash clouds. It flashed into the crimson titan's fiery jaws. The explosive combination combusted all around Kagutsuchi, dropping him back. The flesh of his scorched wings completely obliterated, causing him to plummet. But Toothless had mustered up enough energy for two strikes. The second blast was even larger and more powerful than the first. The thunderous explosion erupted right onto the beast's chest. The Night Fury then suddenly flapped out his wings to let the wind take him. They flew clear of the falling titan.

Down on land, the giant samurai stood next to his allies on the cliff-side. They looked above at the growing sound of a furious and pained roar. Then the Fire God pierced through the clouds. A being of that size and weight, falling from such a height, created a massive, earth-shaking BOOM when crashing to the surface; even Hachiman lost his footing. Towering waves of water rippled out all across the pacific. The titan had fallen right in the center of four colossal mountains.

* * *

The Winter Guardian flew through the misty mountain ranges until descending onto the haunting wasteland of a torn battlefield. Molten remains of slain demons and crystal corpses of fallen knights scattered throughout all the flames, spikes of ice, and bent structures of earth. Jack noticed none of it though. He was still lost within the confines of his mind, being more haunted by his very memories.

He wandered through all the destruction until he heard the sound of boots crunching down on gravel. Frost spun around, aiming his staff at the shrouded figure within the fog.

"Jack?"

He eased down after seeing that it was Elsa.

"Elsa!" He flew over to her. "My-my bad. You just caught me off guard."

"I'm so glad you're okay." She made her way over shattered ice. She then saw the look in his troubled eyes. "..._a__re you_ okay?"

He said nothing, for he definitely did not wish to share what dark secret still lurked in his mind. He gazed up at his love. Dirt on her face, hair a bit out of place, but still ever so beautiful. Seeing her brought him joy, but at this moment it also filled his troubled soul with…_guilt_.

Worrying about him, she brought up her hand to his cheek. But Jack had already shot in with a tight hug, dropping his weapons to the ground. He felt the curve of her waist even beneath all her armor. He held her close. She was startled at first, but quickly held him in, gingerly. They shared one another's comforting cold.

She dug her hand into his silver locks, knowing how much he loved it. "Jack, please…what's wrong?"

"I…" he still refused to tell her, but he would not lie either. "Susano's dead." He buried his nose into her soft neck. Pleasant crackles of frost spread onto both their pale skin. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Oh Jack…" she wrapped her arms over his upper back. "It's alright…it needed to be done."

"I know, but…"

He set his hands onto her hips. She brought hers onto his saddened face.

"Shh…" looking him in the eyes. "What matters is that he cannot hurt anyone else ever again. Not like he did me, not like he did your friends, and not like he did you. And above all…you made it out, _safe_ and _sound_."

"_Yeah_…" he lowered his gaze.

"Come here," she brought him in for another loving hug.

Jack accepted happily. He decided to shove his personal troubles aside and get his 'game face' back on.

"You're fine." She told him.

"No," pulling away with a smile, "_you're_ fine." He said flirtatiously.

His girlfriend let out a soft giggle, "There he is."

He grinned and kicked up both his weapons. Tucking the sword into his back, Elsa quickly made an ice scabbard for him to sheath it into. "Thanks, Snowflake. And um," he thought about how lucky he was to be with her. "_Thanks_."

She kept smiling, "Whatever you need, whenever you need it. Even if it is just company. Least I could offer, seeing as you did save me and all."

"Right," he grinned. "You so totally owe me."

"Don't push it, Frost." She warned jokingly.

"Alright then," He chuckled. "Now we should probably go-"

They both stumbled as an enormous BOOM struck the earth. It was distant, but still powerful enough to have caught their attention. It had to have been the Fire God.

"…help our friends." Jack finished with deep concern.

"Yes." Elsa agreed with haste in her worried voice.

He pulled her in close by the waist and they took off into the air.

* * *

"We need to keep him there!" Rapunzel said determinedly.

As impossible as it was, the Fire God was actually beginning to stand after the catastrophic fall.

"Let's move!" Merida ordered.

The princesses climbed onto the giant hawk. Sandy then created a temporary sleigh for North to drive.

"Thank you, Sandy. Bunny?" He offered E. Aster a hand.

"Oh no way, mate. I am not doing this again." He absolutely refused to fly.

"**Then allow me**."

The booming voice of the giant samurai called his attention. The hare turned to see his massive hand cup down onto the ground.

After a startled look of freight, "Eh, how bad can it be?"

He hopped on and the giant scooped him up. Hachiman set the rabbit on his shoulder and off they went.

Cloudjumper came in. He was good to ride again. Valka nodded and hooked her staff onto one of his horns to swing herself on. The rest the Vikings of Berk joined her.

Hiccup and Toothless regrouped with them in the sky, and they all charged at the titan.

Kagutsuchi noticed the four mountains that towered around him. He snarled viciously at the familiar structures that surpassed him. He would not be imprisoned, not again.

He made his way out of the formations, but was immediately met with dragon blasts. The two flying reptiles spun out of the way of a retaliating flamethrower.

Sandman conjured two gargantuan, gold woolly mammoths that rammed into the titan's midsection. The monster was shoved back into the four mountains. He roared as the large tusks jammed into his sides, but soon did away with the animals with fierce swipes of his black claws. The mammoths dispersed into wisps of magical sand.

The two dragons then quickly jetted by, dive-bombing the beast.

Bunny tossed up several of his exploding eggs.

"Catch!"

Tooth whizzed overhead to snatch them.

"Got 'em!"

As the giant samurai bashed into the beast, she avoided their colliding arms and fists to fly in close. Within throwing range, she chucked all the eggs at the roaring monster's snout. They imploded into colorful smoke clouds.

Right after, Sandy's hawk soared across for Merida to land a few explosive arrows.

The beast scratched at his face, growing more and more irritated. His fire targeted the golden bird, but it glided out of the way. Hachiman then gripped its jaws shut with Bunnymund hollering from his shoulder.

"Woo! There yuh go, mate! Rough up that ugly mug of his!"

The giant ducked clear of another vaporizing flamethrower, and shot up! He landed a brutal uppercut that nearly snapped the beast's neck, sending it flying through air.

The Fire God was within the four corners again. His fall shook the very mountains. Hachiman immediately rose forth great, towering walls to block his escape, but Kagutsuchi was already up and breaking through.

"**Rapunzel! You must do this now!**"

Sandman brought the bird in. They hovered just behind the giant with a clear line of sight over his shoulder. Rapunzel stood up and lifted her hands. Her eyes opened in their glowing hue, but before she could begin…

The Fire God stomped his hefty paw to the ground, unleashing a seismic shock wave that boomed out! Cracks traveled up the mountains and the colossal walls blasted away, knocking Hachiman to the water. Bunny held on for dear life. Huge chunks of debris shot into the sky. One clipped the hawk's wing, sending it spiraling. Rapunzel flew off.

Merida desperately reached out for her.

"Punzie!"

But she was too far, already plummeting to the ocean. Until North rode in, catching her with an arm.

"You alright?"

She sat beside him on the sleigh of magical sand.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you…we just…" She looked over at the titan stepping out of the four corners of the mountains yet again. "We need to just—UGH!" She grew frustrated.

Then a blue light shined down from the sky. All turned to gaze upon it, even the titan. The clouds had softened into a calm sapphire with jagged veins of ultramarine pulsating out. The Fire God snarled and was then rained down by glowing hunks of ice. The supernatural attack pushed him back into the mountains; every explosive white flash dazed him.

"Looked like you guys could use a hand!"

Flying in was none other than Jack, and Elsa riding in right beside him on a new fractal platform.

"And the lovebirds _finally_ join us!" Rapunzel teased.

"Better late than never." The Queen smiled.

The powerful hailstorm kept the titan at bay, while everyone converged around Hachiman.

"Ye finished off the witch?" Merida asked the platinum-blonde.

Elsa nodded cold and decisively.

That news made the warrior maiden's day.

"**And what of Susano?**" the samurai master inquired.

Jack dropped into silence.

Elsa saw and quickly spoke for him. "He's been taken care of. It is done."

"**Excellent**." But he too saw the Guardian's eyes. "**It was the only other way, Jack. You needn't blame yourself.**"

But no one present knew what he truly blamed himself for. All he could utter was a weak, "_yeah_…"

Then a strong hue of red ignited across all their faces. They looked over at the enraged titan. An enormous stream of his fire breath had pierced the sky. They all saw as it obliterated the very clouds causing the hailstorm. When finished, he locked his ferocious gaze back onto the allies. Smoke puffed out of his nostrils. The ice had hurt him more than any other attack thrown thus far, and it showed. This only made things worse though, for now…he was even angrier.

"Back to work!" Hiccup declared.

And they were off! The heroes all charged at the wrathful titan in unity, evading its blazing fire as they neared. It was truly an awe-inspiring sight to behold.

* * *

Frost kept close with Hachiman.

"Hey big guy, what about this?" He drew out the blade. "Will this slow him down?"

"**I highly doubt it, but**—"

"Worth a shot."

At great speed, Jack swooped in low over the surface of the ocean. He then stopped and swung the sword with all his strength. A massive tidal wave rose behind him. His friends got out of the way as the wave smacked onto the beast's torso.

After the immediate grunt, they all heard the hissing of steam as water evaporated off of the Fire God's burning hot flesh.

Jack was now high in the air above the titan. The tidal wave was only a distraction. With a great, big, and powerful battle cry, the Winter Guardian dropped. The blade was firmly held over his head, and he brought it down with such force, jamming it right into the beast's chest!

A mighty roar blasted out and an enmeshed explosion of aquatic-blue and fiery-red energy erupted out of the point of impact. But unfortunately, that was all.

Kagutsuchi's immense spirit energy completely overpowered the blade's. It overheated and then shattered within Jack's grasp, sending him flying back through the air. Only he was caught by a burning hold.

He heard his friends scream for him as he found himself in the palm of the monster's hand. It closed its fist. Jack felt the crimson walls closing in on him. His staff was on his back but he could not reach it, for the infernal grip was already crushing him. The Winter Guardian was actually sweating. The heat was too much. He groaned in agony. There was nothing he could do.

His lover on the other hand would allow none of this. She flew in on her spinning platform and unleashed her natural power. The beast's wrist was frozen over and it let out a deep shriek of pain. This was the closest it would know to the sensation of being burned. Its grip loosened and Frost plummeted, but Elsa surfed right on by and caught him.

"Jack, are you alright?" She quickly asked.

He set his feet on the fractal but still leaned on her, for he was lightheaded.

"I'm…I'm fine just—"

They heard the shattering of ice and looked up at the Fire God. Free of the aching freeze, he advanced to strike them down.

"Elsa!" He quickly pulled out his staff, but it would not be enough.

Before it was too late, the dragons whizzed by. Their combined assault captured the monster's attention, leading him to combat the rest of the allies.

The Queen looked upon the fast, fierce, and graceful creatures with fascination.

"Interesting…" An idea hit her. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Think of what?" Jack did not follow.

"Are you well enough to fly?"

"Um, yeah." He started floating in the air.

"Perfect."

She threw her hands out. Her flurries swirled about before her, turning into an orb of light. Something sizable was forming. Jack observed carefully, not knowing what she was creating. But then thin, crystal-wings cracked out of the twinkling light, and a shiny head curved out. The flurries blasted away as a beautiful but booming roar echoed through the sky. Before them hovered a magnificent winter dragon, just as magnificent as her stallions. Elsa had created life once again.

This white dragon of ice and snow was elegant with her long neck and long body and long tail that whipped around. Her four legs on the other hand were short and proportional to the rest of her body. Her eyes beamed a piercing bright-blue. Her head was a fine oval shape with a round snout. She bared no spikes, for she was as smooth as marble. The sharpest part of her were her tiny claws and lethal wings that spanned out wide. This winter creature was a wondrous sight of beauty that embodied Elsa's unique touch.

The Snow Queen hopped onto her back. Being a direct creation of her power and will, their bond was already in synchronized harmony. The fresh rider looked to her love.

"Fly with me." She told him with a purifying smile.

Jack grinned ever so proudly and they were off.

* * *

Mile long whips of gold cracked across the lion's face. The beast snapped at the Sandman, but he was already off on his majestic hawk. Then Hachiman came in with a devastating punch square to the beast's solid chest. Hiccup and his mother prepared to soar in next, but they heard a different growl approaching behind them.

Elsa rode in on her winter dragon.

"Wow," Valka admired.

Flying alongside them, they saw that the new dragon was larger than Toothless and Cloudjumper in size, mainly in length. But it also appeared to be much lighter in weight due to her more slender physique, and her speed proved so. Hiccup eyed how she swam through the air with such grace. The closest thing the chief could compare her movements to was that of a Chinese dragon.

Toothless, on the other hand, stared at her with awestruck eyes, almost as if it were love at first sight for him. Cloudjumper caught sight of his fellow black dragon gawking and simply rolled his eyes.

But the glistening creature did not pay any attention to them, for just like her master, her eyes were keenly focused on the titan before them. She pried open her mouth and a powerful energy beam of ice blasted out. The Fire God roared in pain as it was hit directly in the chest.

Elsa looked onto her fellow riders.

"Let us finish this."

Hiccup shared a quick glance with Jack. The Winter Guardian was just as amazed as everyone else, only he had a twinkle of immense adoration in his eyes. Haddock chuckled wholeheartedly and rode onward with his mother and the Snow Queen.

The golden hawk joined them in flight. With Elsa taking point, they kept the beast within the four mountains. Water it could tolerate, but this power of ice was unbearable.

The winter dragon kept the beams coming. Toothless and Cloudjumper zoomed by with their explosive fire blasts. Sandy unleashed his magic, with Merida landing a few excellent shots. And Jack dashed his way up all along the titan, inflicting just as much icy damage as Elsa with his staff. On the outskirts, Hachiman closed up the gaps between the mountains, leaving only one opening for the allies to continue their assault.

Of course the Fire God put up one hell of a fight, but the allies were swift and true. Though his vigor and endurance seemed limitless, the beast's own size was ultimately his greatest handicap; it made him slow. The heroes zipping all around him were too small to get a bead on. Not unlike the vast army of dragons he laid waste to or the giant he beat down. Trapped within the four corners of the enormous mountains and constantly being assaulted from all angles in spontaneous yet rhythmic sets, there was little the all-powerful god could do.

Rapunzel saw that they finally had the upper hand. "It's time." She told North.

"Right away, princess." He brought the sleigh around at high-speed, catching up with the hawk and avoiding fire along the way.

"Sandy! Now or never!"

The Golden Guardian pulled his majestic bird back. Flying side by side, Sandman carefully created a suitable cloud for Rapunzel to safely get on. Once onboard, Sandy lifted her high into the sky.

Merida marveled as the gold sparkles trailed through the air. She then felt herself moving away from the guardian. She looked down to see that he had separated her from the bird onto a sparkling cloud of her own. Only hers was much larger than Rapunzel's.

Sandy smiled and proceeded to fly his hawk throughout the warring skies, collecting the rest of the Four.

Merida stepped way as Toothless landed onto the golden cloud. Hiccup dismounted, standing to her right. She then turned left to meet Jack setting foot beside her. He gave her a wink, reassuring her that they indeed '_got this_', as he would say. Then the dark clouds above began to part, light was shining through. They turned back to look up at Rapunzel.

Her hair was already glowing. From about half a kilometer away, she was at eye-level with the Fire God. She had her hands folded up to her mouth and eyes closed, concentrating deeply. The Sun appeared to be with the princess, for its light shined down on her. This caught the baffled beast's attention. But before he could make any move, Rapunzel opened her glowing eyes!

Flaring with the power of the Divine, Rapunzel slowly raised her tensed hands. She then swung them down hard! Rays of sunlight descended upon the four great mountains, filling them up with even greater power. The power needed to trap the beast once again, and this time…for good.

The Fire God tried to claw out of the four corners, but Elsa and Hachiman held him back.

Sandy then brought the rest of the Four in, positioning them between the crimson titan and the blonde princess, but at a lower level. They were about at height with the beast's chest. He also drew Rapunzel in closer by dozens of feet, but her best friends were still much closer to the monster than she was. When done, he soared off on his giant hawk with the rest of the Guardians in assisting Elsa and Hachiman.

Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Toothless stood strong on the center of the golden cloud, directing their attention back at the titan.

"On Punzie's mark." Hiccup instructed. They all nodded.

Rapunzel shoved a hand out! The rays of sunlight over the great mountains merged into one immense, powerful beam of pure energy. The allies pulled away as it consumed the entirety of the four corners, including the beast within.

That should have been the end of it, or so they hoped. But throughout this entire battle, when had the Fire God ever made anything easy?

A roar blasted out, and a hand punched through the sunbeam. Its head followed. From the blinding light, the beast was seen from the waist up. The powerful force kept pulling him in, but he kept fighting it with all his might.

Jack noticed the titan's physical form begin to tear away into spiritual matter. The powerful light was sucking the Fire God in by his very essence just like the blade did Susano. Both works of the Sun Goddess.

Elsa and her white dragon unleashed everything they had, but Kagutsuchi was quick to respond with his flamethrower. The two streams of opposing elements collided, but a direct onslaught from the beast was far too much for the Snow Queen to fend off. In no time at all, the fire overpowered her ice and began pushing its way towards the struggling queen.

Jack tightened his grip on his staff, "_C'mon, Punzie…_" he muttered to himself.

Rapunzel's glowing hair began to float around her like the arms of an octopus, and a heavenly aura radiated off of her, like that of the sun. She was in perfect harmony with Amaterasu. The Goddess's unlimited energy kept shining down onto the princess. She raised her hands like a grand puppet master, and then…she pushed them out with a powerful yell! An unyielding beam of gold light shot out of her. It smacked down onto the beast's chest.

Elsa was saved as the titan groaned in agony. She swerved out of the way as Kagutsuchi was blasted further into the blinding light.

The solar beam was dissolving much more of his material form, filling the air with burning red embers.

Rapunzel had unleashed the full power of the sun, and was not letting up.

The rest of the Four awed at the energy beam of sunlight.

"Okay, **now**! Ready up!" Hiccup ordered.

The Night Fury's spines began to glow in their neon-blue hue, brewing a great fire within. The Archer loaded her last four explosive arrows onto her trusty bow, one for each of her dearest friends, and aimed them high into the sky. The Winter Guardian tensed his every muscle as he began to emanate a bright, frosty-blue aura of crackling energy off of his entire body.

Rapunzel ceased her attack. Though still glowing strong, she panted wearily. All that divine power running through her…it was too much for any mortal to bear; even one with a direct connection to the Sun. But the beast was still fighting back; it even stepped a decaying foot out of the merged rays. Through her blanking mind, she managed to hear her friends in need, in need of her.

"Punzie!" Hiccup called out from below, "We need one last push!"

Her face grew with a fearsome gaze of determination. She drew her hands away, and then struck them out once more! The coursing power of the sun bashed into the Fire God, violently knocking back him into the white light. Only his roaring lion head remained peering out.

The Princess's unyielding energy beam then thinned until diminishing to a complete stop. That was all Rapunzel could do, and it was more than enough. Her eyes closed as her glow faded. She dropped her tired arms low as she hunched forward, her weakened knees barely able to support her drained body.

The rest of the Four, on the other hand, were all winded up and ready to unload.

Hiccup saw the beast just barely beginning to rear out the rest of his body; there was not much left, hardly even a torso. "Let him have it." He declared sternly.

Toothless and Frost unleashed their special attacks of raw power. A rushing neon-blue fire beam and an array of electrifying, icy energy consumed the skies and blasted Kagutsuchi back into the light. But Merida held her firm grip, for her keen eye could still see a faint glimpse of the beast's head. She waited for it to peek out just a wee bit more and when it did, she released.

The four arrows cut through the air and imploded upon the titan's forehead with a loud BOOM! The Fire God whiplashed back into the blinding light with a weakening roar of defeat.

Rapunzel had held out for as long as she could. She saw that the beast was no more, bringing her a weary but happy little smile. She then collapsed onto her cloud with a weak, exhausted sigh. The ray shining down on her ascended back into the heavens.

The merged rays covering the four corners slowly did the same, revealing the great mountains. Their peaks burned red hot before calming to normal. Kagutsuchi's spiritual essence was now completely trapped within them. It was finally over.

* * *

Unleashing all the power he had really caused Jack to go weak and woozy. Merida quickly slid beneath his arm to help him stay on his feet.

"There, there. I got ye,"

"Thanks, I-I just need a moment."

Toothless, on the other end, just shook it off.

Hiccup petted his dragon and rested a proud hand on Frost's shoulder. "You guys did great. And Mer…"

She stared at him.

"Eh, not bad." He smiled.

She chuckled. "Ye lucky I ran out of arrows."

"So that's it?" Jack glanced at his friends, "We won?"

They all stared off at the glorious scene ahead. The four corners stood high and strong with the great volcano looming far beyond them in the distance. The shadows cast over it all began to peel away in every direction, for the light of day broke the dark clouds apart. The ocean waters twinkled beautifully as they reflected the sunshine. Everything was finally calm and peaceful once again. The good fight had ended. The war was won.

"Yup," Hiccup smiled blissfully at the heavens, thanking the all-father. "We won."

"Yeah! You bet we won, chief!" Snotlout's voice cheered out.

Cloudjumper flew in with the young riders of Berk on his back.

Jack chuckled softly, "Boy, these knuckleheads again." He said to Merida as he stood well enough on his own.

She grinned and looked up at the gang. "And wot exactly did _you_ do?"

"Easy, guys." Hiccup couldn't help but smile over his two groups of friends.

"Hey! We brought in the cavalry." Snotlout boasted.

"_Valka_ brought in the cavalry." Astrid corrected him.

"Oh…well but we did that one thing and uh you know, gave moral support." He crossed his beefy arms over his chest proudly.

"Riiiight," Merida said as she and Jack continued snickering and shaking their heads.

Valka joined in on the laughter as she hopped onto the gold cloud of magical sand. "Now, now, you all did very well. Brave warriors. All of you." She petted Toothless on the way to hug her son. "And oh, my dear Hiccup."

"Mom," He went happily into her embrace. "I'm sorry you all had to be a part of this. But I'm also glad you were by my side. I just…I never wanted this to reach Berk."

She looked him in the eyes. "Son, I know that as chief you feel a need to protect your people, but always remember that as your people we _will_ follow you into battle. Wherever it may be. You've earned that." She looked at Jack and Merida, "You and your friends here don't have to face these outside threats alone."

"I know, mom. Thank you."

She held his face dearly and kissed his forehead. Hiccup laid his hands over hers.

"And maybe tell your girlfriend next time you're gone for weeks on end." Astrid stormed in and punched him, hitting the spring that released the dorsal fin of his wingsuit.

"Ow! Hey, what have I said about—"

"Sorry," She quickly apologized to his mother.

"Oh not at all. He should have let you know." Valka shook her finger at Hiccup. "Not wise to keep your future wife in the dark."

Upon hearing those words, Merida looked away sad and awkwardly. Thankfully she saw the Guardians riding in on the shining sleigh.

"_Oi, mate!_" She mocked.

Bunnymund hopped onto the floating cloud right before her. "You're terrible at accents, red."

They both chuckled and jabbed each other with friendly nudges.

"You young ones did well." North praised from his seat.

"You saved the day, everyone. The _world_. We're so proud of you." Toothiana buzzed in.

"We didn't do it alone," Jack said as he flew up to hug the Tooth Fairy in midair. "Hey, and Hachiman?"

"He's taking care of the details, mate." Bunny pointed his thumb to the four corners.

While everyone was rejoicing and patting themselves on the back, the Warrior God was tending to the mountains. With his great earth-bending abilities he submerged the formations deep below the ocean's surface, returning them back from whence they came.

* * *

Sandy was smiling and laughing with all the rest until detecting something troubling on his other cloud farther off above. He flew off without anyone noticing.

Toothless pounced about in joy around Cloudjumper, whom was just sitting comfortably on the golden cushion. Then came the winter dragon in all her elegance. The Night Fury just stopped in his tracks, not knowing how to approach her. The Snow Queen dismounted her creature to go reunite with Jack, leaving her creation alone. Now was his chance, but Toothless was still frozen with nerves. Then suddenly, with absolutely no warning, Cloudjumper just shoved him into her with his horned head.

The two dragons of opposite colors bumped into each other. The Night Fury made a series of grunts in apology, then immediately silenced when the winter dragon curved her neck down. She growled softly as she took the time to get a good, up close look at him. Thank Odin, dragons could not blush, for he would be fuming red hot at this very moment. He slowly pried his mouth open, showing an adorable toothless smile of innocence. The beautiful dragon of ice and snow smiled and blew her nostrils, layering a thin coat of frost over his snout. She liked him.

Toothless shook the frost off and looked up at her happily. The dragons harmonized in soothing growls.

Jack and Elsa separated from a long hug and stared into each other lovingly.

"We made it." She said.

"We made it." He reuttered contently.

They heard the Berk gang make their scandalous "_Ooo's!_"

"Get a hut you two!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Jealous?" Jack shot back with a cocked brow.

"Pssh, no!" She crossed her arms and looked away pouting. "Whatever. I totally have a hot boyfriend back home."

Looking down at the winter couple, Tooth hovered beside North. "Aww, aren't they just the cutest?" She squealed, bringing her hands together.

"Tone it down, Tooth. Don't embarrass them." He told her amusingly.

"You know I can't help it." She batted her long eyelashes like a crazed fanatic. She then cupped her hands around her mouth, "KISS!"

Hachiman stomped over to the large, golden cloud in the sky where everyone was gathered. He leaped and began shrinking through the air, until landing on the cloud at normal size. "Well done, my—"

The young heroes did not let him finish. Jack, Merida, and Hiccup just tackled their mentor off balance with a sudden group hug. He burst into laughter at the affection, wrapping his arms around them as well. Hachiman had indeed bonded with the Big Four throughout this grand adventure. But that was just it. _Four_. They were missing someone.

"_No_," North uttered as Tooth gasped. They both saw the other cloud descending towards them.

The rest of the allies looked up as it came lower. They saw Sandy. He seemed down and..._dimmer_. They then saw the rest. He was fallen to his knees, tending to Rapunzel's lifeless body. The princess was flat on the cloud, facing up, eyes shut, and hair spread out beneath her. Sandy held her hand with a deep gaze of sadness.

Toothiana quickly zipped over to her friend. The two clouds merged into one and everyone else started to walk over with worrisome expressions. A dreadful silence consumed the air. The Fairy knelt down at Rapunzel's other side. She looked over everything, but then pressed her ear to the princess's chest.

She and Sandy met eyes. He simply shook his head. Tooth fight back tears. Her wings lifted her a mere hair off the surface and turned her to face the others.

"She… She's not waking up…"

The rest of the four rushed over to Rapunzel, including Toothless. Frantic "_No's_" and begs escaped their struck voices. The Guardians floated off to make way for them.

Everybody loved Rapunzel. She got along with everyone. Seeing her like this wounded the rest of the allies' hearts, but nothing like her dear, closest friends; nothing like those four, no.

Elsa and Astrid wanted to step in, they hated seeing their lovers in so much pain. But Hachiman stopped them. As sad as it was, he and the rest of the adults knew they had to let them be for this.

Toothless whimpered as he nudged her body with his snout. But nothing. The rest of her best friends kept pleading for her to wake up. Merida was the loudest as she caressed Rapunzel's face; tears swelled in her eyes and streamed down her reddened cheeks. She started screaming at her to wake up.

Hiccup had to pull her off. Merida fought him, pounding the bottom of her fists onto his padded armor, crying uncontrollably. But she soon sunk into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

Jack was a silent crier. He stared onto Rapunzel's face. She was always so happy, always so full of life, and now…she was not. The sight hurt him like nothing else.

The Viking's eyes swelled too. He watched her from over Merida's shoulder. As she kept weeping, he thought of his own experience when he heard his father's voice. The voice that saved him from the darkness. He recalled the aching pain, the fear…the deadly _cold_. It was a fate he did not wish upon his dear friend, but there he stood...feeling as useless as did they all.

But for Rapunzel it was different. She did not feel the cold. Only the heavenly embrace of eternal _warmth_.


End file.
